Lluvia
by Rose12
Summary: Un amor que no claudica su lucha en penumbras, recuerdos bañados por la luz de la luna azul... REVIEWS pleasee!
1. Primera Vista

Capítulo I: "Primera Vista"

Llueve, otra vez. Como cada mañana en este lugar, llueve otra vez. Debería contentarme, por lo general es el único motivo que me impulsa a levantarme y deshacerme de mi letargo cada día, pero esta lluvia trae consigo algo más, algo que danza escondido entre su fino manto de cristales que repiquetean al caer sin reparo sobre mi acera, cantando estridentes el despertar de un nuevo día. Una brisa nueva, desconcertante, que roza mi rostro demandando mi atención. Ya de pie, me acerco al amplio ventanal que domina por completo el ala principal de mi cuarto, y me resigno al sobrecogedor tedio de un nuevo día. No importa cuánto intente cambiar mi destino, siempre habré de despertar una vez más. Me dirijo con reacia parsimonia a la ducha, con vanas esperanzas de que el agua logre llevarse consigo la tribulación que cargo cual lastre desde hace exactamente cinco largos años. He tenido éxito en sacudírmela de los hombros por grandes períodos, pero esta lluvia parece regocijarse en el poder con el que cuenta para sumergirme en ella nuevamente.

Ya casi puedo ver el rostro extasiado de Harry cuando sepa con qué tendrá que lidiar hoy.

Salgo de la ducha y casi sin poder evitarlo contemplo mi propio rostro en el espejo; acto siguiente y, como cada mañana, me arrepiento profundamente de olvidar sistemáticamente quitarlo de la pared. Quizás el cristal tenga la fútil esperanza de que tras dos puñetazos certeros atizados contra sus antecesores, sea quien sobreviva en la pared triunfante por el resto de mis días (o por lo menos, los que han de venir de manera inmediata). Lo cierto es que por hoy prevalecerá; una extraña sensación me ha asaltado desde que abrí los ojos a esta gris mañana londinense y demandando toda mi dispersa atención, protege al espejo de otro final de momento pospuesto.

Qué más da, si no es más que otro día desprovisto de color en esto que llaman vida.

Me dirijo hacia el guardarropa y al tomar mi antigua aunque fiel camisa de seda blanca, no puedo evitar notar cuánto se ha fortalecido el demonio que se abre paso urentemente a través de la cara anterior de mi antebrazo, abrasándome la piel sin misericordia alguna, recordándome el estigma con el que he de cargar por el resto de mi existencia. Es que una vez que ha nacido contigo, su destino no es más que aquel de acompañarte hasta el ocaso, una espera que cada día ansío un poco más. Pero no me malinterpreten… Yo sólo quiero descansar. Estoy seguro de que podrán comprenderme.

Concluyo que cuánto más rápido de comienzo a mi día, más rápido llegará a su fin. Si hay algo de lo que he de jactarme, es que no importa cuánto me pese el alma, siempre habré de continuar. Y quizás, tal vez quizás, tenga algo que ver el hecho de que por más que intente recluirme, siempre estará Harry deseoso de tirar la puerta de mi morada abajo y arrastrarme hasta el Ministerio. Sí, esos son momentos en los que se refuerza mi convicción de que Potter ha sido y continuará siendo un fastidio ambulante.

Me dirijo escaleras abajo hasta el amplio comedor donde ya me espera el café negro de cada mañana, humeante y empañando otro de los grandes ventanales por el cual se cuelan a sus anchas los escasos rayos solares que logran vadear el vasto muro de nubes en el cielo inglés. Tres pisos por debajo de mis pies la gente se pasea apresuradamente bajo lo que pareciese ser una lluvia inminente, hacia su trabajo, hacia su rutina, hacia ninguna parte. La "gente". Casi puedo sentir a mis antepasados revolcarse en sus tumbas de sólo percibir el eco de ese pensamiento resonar en mi mente, pero lo cierto es que ya han pasado varios años desde que utilizase la palabra muggle para dirigirme a ellos. Creo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que cayese en la cuenta de lo inútil del adjetivo. Y más aún, de lo poco que me importaba toda la cuestión en absoluto.

Distante aunque certera, irrumpió en la calma sepulcral de la sala la campanada del reloj péndulo dando las siete. Retiré abatido la vista de la acera del Londres que comenzaba a ajetrearse con madres arrastrando a sus hijos hacia la escuela y hombres de negocios con almidonados trajes, y me dirigí hacia el piso inferior donde se erguía imponente mi chimenea esculpida en mármol italiano, uno de los ínfimos objetos que rescaté de la vieja mansión, iluminando plácida y tenuemente la sala de estar y entrada de mi hogar. Un sitio que permitía la entrada tanto al mundo mágico como al mundo "real", ya que justo frente a la misma se encontraba, quizás a manera de broma, la entrada principal con vista hacia el centro de Londres, pocas veces utilizada, y la mayoría de esas veces, resultando más una salida que una verdadera entrada. Tomando un puñado de polvos flú, avivé las lenguas de fuego que me envolvieron fugazmente y en cuestión de segundos me colocaron en el hall principal del Ministerio de la Magia, ya rebosante de gente. Deslicé mi mano a través de mi cabello y con algo de fastidio consideré que era hora de un corte. Con desgano me sumergí en aquel caudal de túnicas y sombreros sobrevolados por cientos de incontables memos abriéndose paso entre ellos, y me introduje en uno de los elevadores con destino a mi sector.

-Vaya, tus ojos sí que se ven particularmente rojos esta mañana.

Reconocí el timbre sardónico en aquella voz sin dificultad mientras descendía del elevador y me adentraba en el desierto y amplio pasillo. Era casi como escuchar la mía propia.

-Podría decirse lo mismo del dorado de los tuyos –repliqué con algo de sorna.

-Eso es porque me di el gusto de comer un bocadillo antes de venir a cumplir mis solemnes obligaciones para con el Ministerio.

-Más te vale que ese bocadillo haya tenido cuatro patas y no perfume de mujer -contesté con rigurosidad.

-Por supuesto –arguyó sonriente Damien, colocándome la mano complaciente sobre mi hombro derecho. –Siempre.

Lo miré con seriedad mientras caminábamos lado a lado a través del pasillo. Damien Valenti era quizás lo más cercano que yo podría tener a un amigo, tal vez por el hecho de que éramos tan parecidos que no cabía otra posibilidad. Y tal vez el hecho de que nos debíamos mutuamente la vida también tuviese algo que ver.

-De verdad espero que hayas dormido más de tres horas –dijo en tono casual, casi preocupado. –Tenemos un día bastante largo hoy.

-Funciono muy bien e incluso mejor que tú sin dormir –contrapuse con descaro.

-Puede ser –admitió con una media sonrisa melancólica. –Pero olvidas que yo no lo necesito.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la suya, imitando su gesto. Continuamos caminando sin prisa, casi reticentes a llegar a destino.

-Te estás volviendo bastante hábil en bloquearme –dijo, con un dejo de fastidio en la voz.

-Hay lugares mucho más interesantes que mi mente –respondí algo divertido.

-Lo dudo. Ni creas que desistiré.

-Por supuesto que no –argüí conteniendo una sonrisa –Anímate, tienes tiempo de sobra para encontrar la entrada.

Soltó un corto suspiro a manera de respuesta. Si había algo con lo que él se hallaba familiarizado era el tiempo.

Damien era, tal y como deben intuir, un vampiro. O como a él le gusta llamarse, un "eterno caminante de la noche". Lo cierto es que jamás en sus 290 años de existencia se había sentido tan a gusto con su condición sobrenatural como en este siglo que transitamos, donde los vampiros parecen haberse reivindicado como criaturas incomprendidas, agonizantes y románticas, capaces de caminar en plena luz del día y enamorarse perdidamente de humanos ingenuos que claro está, niegan su presencia casi deseándola. Damien se había vuelto una especie de celebridad en los pasillos del Ministerio, y ciertamente un nuevo símbolo sexual que no cesaba de atraer miradas lujuriosas por parte de las mujeres que nos cruzaban. Sí, definitivamente estaba en su mejor momento, y eso me agradaba, tal vez por el hecho de que estando junto a mí, podía descansar de las miradas horadantes que día a día se posaban sobre mí.

-Tienes que admitir que esto es mejor que ser perseguido y quemado en la hoguera junto a tus antepasados –acotó, con una mirada divertida. Yo lo fulminé con la mía al instante –No es culpa mía si bajas tu guardia –se defendió algo temeroso al notar su descuido. O más bien el mío. No importaba cuánto se lo advirtiese, siempre hallaba la manera de inmiscuirse entre mis pensamientos, a pesar de lo bueno que me había vuelto en los últimos años para aislar mi mente de su irritante habilidad. Si había algo que todavía luchaba por proteger era aquello; constituía el único lugar donde todavía podía sentirme un poco más seguro.

Llegamos al final del pasillo, a la derecha del cual se abría imponente una de las escasas alas restringidas del edificio. El escudo del escuadrón de Aurors de Inglaterra se erigía sublime sobre la entrada de la misma; un silencio sepulcral reinaba.

-Otro excitante día en la morgue del Ministerio –soltó Damien con un chasquido de lengua.

-Buenos días a ti también Valenti –respondió socarrona una voz a mi izquierda –Siempre es bueno contar con tu optimismo.

-No le des importancia. Sabes cómo se pone cuando olvida su bolígrafo favorito para firmar autógrafos –aclaré con una seriedad que rayaba en lo absurdo.

-Comprendo. Debe ser sumamente desesperante caminar bajo su sombra.

-No te das una idea –asentí, con una sonrisa cómplice. El morocho de ojos verdes correspondió con otra sonrisa divertida, y ambos nos dimos la mano amistosamente a manera de saludo.

-Digan lo que quieran –se defendió el aludido, cruzándose de brazos. –Conozco ese pequeño problema… cómo es que le llaman? Ah sí, envidia.

Harry y yo nos miramos divertidos y en broma exasperados. Acto seguido comenzó a caminar hasta su oficina, induciéndonos a seguirlo.

-Y qué hay de nuevo Harry? Además de tu vida sexual en ascenso, claro está –acotó Damien, guiñándome un ojo divertido mientras caminábamos detrás de Potter.

-Cuántas veces debo pedirte que te mantengas fuera de mi cabeza, Damien? –respondió con un claro tono de reproche.

-Pero si no es necesario… Hasta un muggle parado en el Big Ben en este preciso momento podría dar cuenta de la marca en tu cuello.

No pude evitar soltar una ténue carcajada. Casi pude sentir a Harry enrojecer hasta su cicatriz de la vergüenza.

_**Contrólate, Damien**__ –_aconsejé con una media sonrisa desde mi interior.

-Bien, bien… - masculló algo aburrido al percibir mi advertencia.

Ingresamos finalmente al amplio despacho de Harry, quizás el más amplio de todos los de aquel sector. Brillantes y ostentosas condecoraciones colgaban de las paredes y reposaban sobre múltiples repisas. Una leve mueca se dibujo sobre mi rostro. Entrar en este lugar era casi como adentrarse en un museo. Supongo que es algo más que merecido cuando no puedes dejar de salvar al mundo; aunque el complejo de dios que acompaña a la condición sea un alto precio que pagar, Harry parecía arreglárselas bastante bien. Llevaba el cargo de Jefe de la división londinense de Aurors, como no podía ser de otra manera. Yo? Pues yo estaba bajo su mando. Sí. Yo también defendía el bienestar de la comunidad mágica, al contrario de lo que muchos (en especial, el mismo lado oscuro) hubiesen deseado. No obstante, Potter nunca quiso que yo estuviese bajo su mando, durante los primeros años intentó persuadirme para convertirme al mismo cargo que él, y así llevar el mando juntos. Creo que aún hasta el día de hoy intenta en vano lograr tal cometido. Supongo que es su manera de retribuirme los sacrificios que he realizado, en especial uno que todavía hoy intento dejar atrás. Pero eso es otra historia.

-Y qué hay de nuevo? –inquirí, ya presintiendo la respuesta.

-No mucho –admitió el ojiverde con decepción. –Me temo que seguimos estancados, y seguimos perdiendo gente.

-Ya has enviado casi a medio escuadrón a los bosques de Albania y nadie ha sido capaz de conseguirte un solo indicio de esos malnacidos? –exclamó Damien, visiblemente indignado.

-Pues no. Pero esas no son todas las malas noticias. Se han registrado hechos violentos en las afueras de Serbia y Montenegro, todos ocuparon las primeras planas de casi todos los periódicos muggle de Europa del Este.

-Eso no es bueno –acotó Damien inusualmente consternado.

-Era de esperar –agregué –siempre disfrutan de causar una gran escena. No les satisface destruir sin público.

-Ya te dije que no tiene sentido –dijo Damien de repente, sin duda respondiendo a alguna duda en la mente de Harry. –Nunca les interesó formar parte de los problemas del mundo mágico, y tampoco quieren enemistarse con el lado oscuro. Puedes imaginar lo que deben pensar de mí por formar parte de todo esto.

-Lo sé. Y sabes que te estoy agradecido por ello.

-Sin duda, tu altruismo y rebeldía nos encandila –comenté irónicamente. Él me respondió con una fugaz mirada de disgusto.

-Encandilo casi tanto como tu antebrazo derecho en esta particular mañana –retrucó mordaz, arrepintiéndose del comentario casi antes de finalizarlo. Sus ojos dorados destellando con visible aflicción.

_**Disculpa aceptada **_–susurré mentalmente.

-Draco…

-No es nada de qué preocuparse –me atajé veloz, ocultando el dejo vacilante en mi voz. –Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Harry asintió, quizás algo compungido. Lo cierto es que no era nada normal que mi brazo ardiera en llamas cada día, desde que el lado oscuro comenzó a hacerse presente nuevamente avanzando a toda velocidad por el continente, regando muerte y dolor tras de sí. Su avance era caprichoso, dejando falsos señuelos que confundían a los sabuesos del Ministerio de la Magia y los llevaba directo a su fin. No obstante se acercaban, casi como si estuvieran al acecho de algo, o más bien de alguien. Harry rompió una vez más el silencio.

-Creo que lo más sano para el escuadrón…

-O lo que queda de él –murmuró para sí Damien.

-… Será esperar –concluyó Harry, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de mi amigo. –No puedo darme el lujo de que continúen diezmando hechiceros que acuden casi a ciegas.

-Siempre queda una alternativa –acoté, con claras intenciones.

-No –su contestación fue de lo más rotunda. –Y no vuelvas a intentar mencionarlo.

Harry sabía tan bien como yo que lo que ellos buscaban estaba justo frente a él. Nunca sabré si su objetivo era protegerme realmente, pero intuía que jamás daría su brazo a torcer. Los mortífagos buscaban algo que perdieron o que más bien les fue arrebatado, su mejor arma, su carta ganadora. Podrá sonar narcisista, pero todos o casi todos en el Ministerio sabían que yo era lo que buscaban, lo que intentaban por todos los medios recuperar. En lo que a mí respecta, ir a su encuentro sonaba de lo más razonable, pero bien sabía que Harry lo impediría de cualquier manera. Aunque le costara su propia vida. Y tal vez, en el fondo, le estaba agradecido.

-Pues no podemos tan sólo esperar –respondí, cruzándome de brazos. –Se están moviendo hacia el norte, directo hacia nosotros.

-Lo sé –admitió Harry. –Pero no arremeteremos con todas las bajas que hemos tenido, es el momento de pedir refuerzos.

De esa manera dio por finalizada la conversación. O tal vez fue el hecho de que yo mismo me incorporé del sillón donde me hallaba; Damien me observó atento. Nos sumergimos en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Esta era la clase de momentos que a Damien le encantaban, pero el hecho de que los participantes fueran tal vez las únicas personas capaces de bloquearle la entrada a sus mentes, ciertamente le aguaba la fiesta. No obstante, se mantuvo interesado en mis movimientos. Por mi parte, dirigí una fugaz mirada a Harry. Con los años descubrí en él una persona muy de fiar, pero también muy entretenido de leer. Sin embargo, algo en sus cavilaciones me estremeció de una manera extraña, distinta, interesante. Apartó por unos momentos su mirada del gran ventanal a través del cual se podía contemplar parte de los jardines internos del edificio, y la dirigió, casi sin poder evitarlo, hacia la mía. Pude distinguir que acababa de tomar una decisión, una decisión que no era precisamente la que hubiese deseado, como si fuese un último recurso. Pero había algo más en su mirada que me intrigó. El brillo en sus ojos era extraño, era casi como si estuviese disculpándose conmigo por haber tenido que tomarla.

Aparté mi mirada de la suya finalmente, debatiéndome lo que acaba de presenciar. Si bien Harry y yo no éramos hermanos, sí nos habíamos convertido en buenos compañeros, y podía notar que lo que fuese que estuviese a punto de hacer no iba a complacerme exactamente. Decidí que por el momento lo mejor sería retirarme, y para evitar daños, llevarme a Damien conmigo. Aunque debo admitir que esta vez sí me hubiese agradado que hiciese uso de sus habilidades para inmiscuirse entre los pensamientos del ojiverde.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta del despacho, Damien imitó mi acción y se dispuso a seguirme.

-Draco –me llamó Harry, dubitativo. Al volverme encontré una vez más ese brillo intentando disculparse sin aparente motivo para mí. –… olvídalo.

Le respondí con una mirada interrogante, confundida.

-Sabes donde encontrarme… encontrarnos –me corregí, al sentir el carraspeo celoso del vampiro – si algo, cualquier cosa acontece.

-Por supuesto… los tendré al tanto.

Salimos nuevamente al pasillo, Damien flanqueándome.

-Sabes –comencé –deberías considerar seriamente en buscarte una novia. La gente empieza a mirarnos con ternura.

-Es envidia. Sabes que hacemos la mejor pareja de este Ministerio –respondió, casi coqueteando.

-Pues lamento desilusionarte, pero no quiero relaciones a largo plazo –continué la broma, esbozando una media sonrisa burlona.

-Me estás rompiendo el corazón, Draco Malfoy –contestó sumamente dolido y parpadeando rápida y ridículamente.

-Dios… necesito un trago –sentencié, abatido. –O por lo menos cafeína.

-Tienes que dejar de acostarte con la cafetera, te está arruinando –bromeó, señalando las bolsas que ornamentaban mis ojos. –Podría ayudarte… si me dejaras.

-Buen intento –contesté, introduciendo mis manos en mis bolsillos, y deteniéndome frente a una de las grandes ventanas que iluminaban el pasillo.

-Qué sucede? –inquirió. Mi silencio le indicó la inutilidad de su pregunta. –bien… Voy por un café.

_**Doble, por favor **_–solicité en mi mente.

-Eres increíble –arguyó indignado, una sonrisita se dibujó en mis labios. –Pero… supongo que es un avance.

Lo oí alejarse enfurruñado, mascullando en voz baja insultos por burlarme de su habilidad a mi gusto. Observé el cielo oscurecerse paulatinamente. Las nubes se arremolinaban con prisa; la lluvia, que había cesado durante un par de horas, era inminente una vez más. No pude evitar volver a cavilar acerca de la actitud de Harry hacía tan sólo algunos minutos atrás, la manera en que parecía arrepentido sin motivo alguno. Tal vez sí planeaba enviarme a la guarida del lobo, pero no sabía cómo decírmelo. Fuera lo que fuese, había logrado atraparme por completo; no lograba quitar las dudas en mi mente. En cierto modo, deseaba fervientemente enfrentarme a los fantasmas de un pasado no tan lejano, que seguían atormentándome. No necesitaba la autorización de Harry para actuar, pero algo en mi interior me impedía actuar de esa manera tan impulsiva. Tal vez fuese el hecho de que era uno de los pocos (sino el único) que había hecho posible mi estancia en el Ministerio, y mi cargo como Auror. Y quizás también el hecho de que deseaba acabarlos tanto como yo, y ambos bien sabíamos que no podía lograrlo sin mi ayuda. No había caso; nada lograría quitar esta nueva inquietud de mi cabeza. Como si no me costara ya bastante conciliar el sueño.

-Acerca de eso… deberías intentar un vaso de leche tibia, realmente ayuda –comentó Damien así como al pasar, apareciendo nuevamente a mi lado y ofreciéndome el café. Lo observé molesto. –No te atajes! No necesito leer tu mente para saber que algo te quita el sueño todas las noches. Mal que te pese, te conozco, Draco.

Estaba en lo cierto. No pude más que asentir en silencio, tomando el café. Él colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, en un intento de acompañarme en un dolor que ni yo mismo podía reconocer, un malestar etéreo pero sin duda presente, un vacío que parecía recrudecerse por las noches y envolverme con un perfume de mujer. Un perfume al que no podía, o mejor dicho, me negaba a atribuirle un rostro, porque el dolor que ardía en mí era demasiado cruel, demasiado vivo. Además, estos días no eran precisamente los mejores para dejarme envolver por las sombras cobardes que se deslizan en mi sueño. Harry y el escuadrón de Aurors entero me necesita, y lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos es dedicarme a hallar la manera de acabar con la escoria que me reclama y que no descansará hasta verme erguido entre sus filas.

El final del día me encontró en mi propia oficina, a solas. Después de algunas horas, Damien desistió finalmente de su intento de colarse entre mis pensamientos, y se retiró con la excusa de inmiscuirse en otras mentes menos complicadas de ingresar. Reposé mi cabeza en el respaldo de mi silla, y cerré los ojos por un momento. Sentía una presencia danzar en ella, enredándose caprichosa, captando toda mi atención. No recordaba la última vez que me había sentido de esta manera, o quizás sí, pero tenía la esperanza de que no volviese a ocurrir. Percibía el sonido de las gotas repiquetear en la ventana de mi oficina, mientras me sumergía lenta y progresivamente en la calma que dicho sonido me brindaba, una calma deshecha minutos después por pasos distantes acercándose, deteniéndose frente a mi puerta.

-Creo que podrías considerar finalizado tu día –mencionó una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

-Tú crees? –contesté, algo abatido, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-De nada me sirves así Draco –arguyó Harry acercándose parsimoniosamente. –No sé qué es lo que no te deja dormir por las noches, pero me atrevo a pensar que no te causa la más mínima gracia.

-Si te refieres al hecho de deambular como un zombie por mi apartamento, estás en lo cierto. –Se colocó frente a mí, y yo abrí los ojos con pereza. Una vez más su mirada hablaba, casi a gritos, a pesar de sus vanos esfuerzos por callarla. –Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Lo miré inquisitivo, casi abusando del poder de mi propia mirada para desarmarlo. El parpadeó y desvió su atención hacia la ventana; una mueca se plantó en mis labios.

-Qué te hace pensar en ello?

-Pues el sólo hecho de que me miras como si estuvieras a punto de clavarme un puñal por la espalda –le solté, con sinceridad. –No sé si te habrás percatado, pero tus ojos se la han pasado tratando de traicionarte.

Se acomodó sus lentes y se cruzó de brazos, con precaria indiferencia. Llevé ambas manos hacia mi cabello, despeinándolo con languidez, e intuí que nada iba a conseguir de él más que evasivas que sabía que a nada me llevarían. Lo cierto es que me hallaba súbitamente agotado de cavilar en mi propia incertidumbre, y decidí que lo mejor, al menos por este día, sería marcharme e intentar descansar.

-Te molesta si me marcho por hoy? –inquirí, rompiendo el silencio.

-En absoluto –contestó, dirigiéndome la mirada nuevamente. –No parece que vaya a haber mucho más que hacer por aquí, al menos para nosotros.

-De acuerdo. –me puse de pie lentamente, tomando mi abrigo. Me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi despacho. –Harry –lo llamé, antes de salir. El volteó hacia mí. –Mi oferta sigue en pie. Confío en que sabes a qué me refiero.

El negó con su cabeza, casi enfadado.

-Tendrás que quedarte con las ganas –sentenció seriamente.

Sonreí melancólicamente a manera de respuesta.

Salí hacia el pasillo, y caminé un largo trecho algo extrañado por no haberme topado con Damien en el transcurso. Por alguna extraña manera, el hecho me reconfortó. No me hallaba de humor para oírlo fanfarronear acerca de las los lujuriosos pensamientos que las hechiceras del Ministerio reservaban para él, y que eran música para sus oídos. Sólo deseaba llegar a mi departamento y vaciar mi mente, escapar por un rato. Miré hacia la inminente oscuridad de la noche; la cristalina lluvia parecía invitarme ansiosa a caminar bajo ella, y algo esperanzado de que ello lograse tranquilizarme, accedí a su capricho.

Colocándome la capucha de mi túnica, dejé el Ministerio por la discreta salida que se abría hacia el Londres muggle, las calles desiertas se desplegaban ante mí mientras la lluvia me cubría con su manto diáfano. Caminé sin prisa, alzando mi rostro de tanto en tanto, dejando que el agua se deslizase por él. Por algunos minutos, obtuve la calma que tanto necesitaba, la bocanada de aire fresco por la que mi pecho clamaba. Pero no pude ni siquiera retenerla lo suficiente como para disfrutarla, que ya mi mente se poblaba nuevamente de incertidumbre y sombras que se negaban a desaparecer. Qué podía ser tan terrible, tan trágico, que Harry no pudiese ocultarlo en su mirada? Si bien todos lo que lo conocemos sabemos lo perfectamente incapaz que ha sido y continuará siendo para ocultar sus sentimientos, esto debía de ser algo ciertamente trascendental, incoercible e inevitable. Me sentí verdaderamente impotente, lleno de una angustia demasiado grande al encontrarme una vez más en esta situación desconocida y sin salida, en la cual todo lo que podía hacer era esperar. Con un rápido ademán observé mi reloj: las seis menos cuarto. Traté de dilucidar qué rumbo tomaría mi noche, seguro en estos momentos de lo incapaz que sería de conciliar el sueño por la quinta noche consecutiva, ahora gracias a la semilla de inquietud que él había plantado entre mis pensamientos. La lluvia continuaba deslizándose por mi túnica suavemente, jugueteando entre sus pliegues. Traía consigo un aroma distinto, dulce… nuevo pero de antaño a la vez. Decididamente esta no era una tormenta cualquiera, lo había percibido desde el momento en que abrí los ojos esta mañana, pero no lograba descubrir aún el por qué.

Una cálida y extraña brisa me rozó la mejilla de repente; aún inmerso en mis cavilaciones, mi sexto sentido me hizo saber que no me encontraba solo. Me detuve lentamente, simulando disfrutar de la caricia del agua. Sabía perfectamente que era quizás el hechicero más buscado por el lado oscuro, pero también sabía que ninguno de ellos era tan predecible ni estúpido de arremeter contra mí en mi territorio. No, era alguien más. Pues bien, si querían un pedazo de mí, bien podían venir a por él.

Volteé lentamente, asiendo mi varita con firmeza y ocultándola de manera imperceptible en el interior de mi túnica; la cálida y embriagante brisa me besó nuevamente. De repente, me descubrí a mi mismo imaginando el rostro de aquel que ingenuamente venía a intentar asesinarme; imaginé tal vez el rostro de una rencorosa y dolida Pansy Parkinson en busca de venganza, o cualquier otra mortífaga deseando vengar su orgullo. Ideé hasta las facciones de mi propia madre, ahora un fantasma en mis pensamientos, reencarnada en el cuerpo de cualquier otra asesina al servicio de mi padre. Fantaseé con mil rostros diferentes… pero decididamente, el rostro que se irguió ante mí fue el último que hubiese esperado encontrar. Con una fuerza inusitada, mi corazón dio un brusco vuelco al descubrir bajo la lluvia un par de ojos color miel devolviéndome azoradamente la mirada.


	2. El bien mayor

Capítulo II: El bien mayor

_Siete años atrás._

-Daría lo que fuese por saber en qué piensas ahora.

Su dulce voz me sacó súbitamente de mi ensimismamiento. Parpadeé lentamente, aún contemplando la nieve caer. Mis miembros se hallaban casi entumecidos, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Cuánto había permanecido de esa manera? Minutos? Horas? Días? Últimamente me sucedía casi a diario, todo el tiempo. Los tiempos que corrían me habían reducido a un ser cavilante, desconfiado, temeroso. Como cualquier hombre que sabe que está a horas de perderlo todo. A escasos minutos de quedar para siempre vacío, destinado a caminar en las sombras, cargado de todo el dolor que sólo puede acrecentarse.

Ella tomó mi rostro con suavidad por mi barbilla, desviándolo del ventanal; sumiso, accedí a su comando.

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo –reprochó, con una mirada tiernamente molesta.

Le dediqué una imperceptible media sonrisa, la más sincera que jamás había articulado.

-Lo lamento.

Ella sonrío con una dulzura única, capaz de hacerme sentir que todo estaba de maravillas. La tomé por la cintura sutilmente y la atraje hacia mí; ella se acomodó sobre mi falda y sus bucles colmaron el aire de un aroma a jazmín. Me observó atenta, suspicaz, como al acecho de cualquier signo que pudiese otorgarle las respuestas por las que tanto clamaba.

-Si continúas así lo único que vas a lograr es que te de una terrible jaqueca –advertí, a manera de broma.

-Sobreviviré –contrapuso petulante. Solté una tenue carcajada; de a momentos olvidaba cuánto nos parecíamos realmente.

-Pues puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que te haga falta, jamás he estado más cómodo –argüí sincero, estirando las piernas y cruzando los tobillos, con su frágil cuerpo aún posado sobre el mío. Ella hizo un mohín con los labios, y derritió una vez más el hielo que apresaba mi alma.

Cuánto deseaba que ese momento fuese eterno, que el mundo se detuviese en ese perfecto instante, contemplando sus ojos color miel meditantes y sin duda agobiados, buscando la razón de mi extraño comportamiento. Recorrí su cuerpo entero con la mirada; ni la más bella muñeca de porcelana podía contrastar la tersura de su piel, superar el color cereza de aquellos labios que ardían en los míos al rozarlos, atenuar el fuego con el que me consumía entero con solo acercarse, con sólo estar allí presente.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Y era este el hecho que yo más temía, porque significaba que no había nada que pudiese hacer para prevenirla del horror que se avecinaba, que estaba a punto de acaecer sobre nosotros, sobre todo lo que conocíamos y amábamos. No importaba qué hiciese, cuánto lo intentase; ella sería la peor víctima.

Rompí el lazo invisible que ligaba nuestras miradas, ocultando la mía propia detrás de mis párpados por un momento. Podía sentir su perfume embriagarme por completo, rodeándome y dejándome completamente indefenso a su merced. Esto era todo y al mismo tiempo lo último que necesitaba, precisamente en estos momentos, quizás los últimos. Mi mente se esforzaba por concentrarse en los hechos que habrían de acontecer en tan solo unas pocas horas, pero mi cuerpo y mis sentidos se hallaban subordinados a su presencia entera. _**"Piensa, Draco, piensa", **_clamaba la voz de mi consciencia. Mas no pude hacer otra cosa que dejarme llevar por la suavidad del roce de sus manos, recorriendo las mías entrelazadas alrededor de su cintura, escalando por mis brazos hasta mi cuello; abrí los ojos parsimoniosamente, encontrándome con los suyos de manera inmediata nuevamente. Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa y mi humanidad entera sucumbió ante su encanto; rendido, me vi a mi mismo doblegarme y dirigirme con inusitada prisa a encontrar sus labios, desesperado por calmar la sed que me ardía por dentro. La atraje aún más hacia mí, besándola con una intensidad que rayaba en la desesperación; la tenía completamente rodeada por mis brazos, y aún así sentía que se desvanecía con cada segundo que corría. Un ardor creciente en mi antebrazo derecho me obligó a sosegar mis labios; percatándose de ello, ella distanció lentamente los suyos, abriendo sus bellos ojos color caramelo para dedicarme una mirada llena de verdadera compasión.

Seguidamente, observó mi antebrazo, cubierto pertinentemente por la camisa blanca que vestía en ese momento. Con temor, la vi dirigir sus manos hacia él, comenzando a desabotonar la manga. Hice un suave ademán con el fin de retirar mi brazo cauteloso, a lo que ella respondió tomando mi muñeca con delicada firmeza.

-Confía en mí –me pidió en un susurro, y yo volví a acomodar mi brazo en su posición original. Respiré profundamente, mientras ella continuaba arremangando con cuidado la camisa. No fui capaz de continuar observando.

Deslizó sus frágiles dedos sobre mi piel marcada, delimitando el contorno del estigma con el que cargaba desde hacía ya diecisiete años. Tragué saliva con inusitada fuerza; la piel me abrasaba cual tizón al rojo vivo, pero no era el dolor lo que me agobiaba, sino el hecho de que ella tuviese que presenciarlo. Al cabo de unos segundos, ya no pude resistirlo.

Retiré mi brazo de su alcance, sintiendo la rabia inundar mis ojos. Lo que sucedería a continuación, acabó por destrozarme por completo.

Ella volvió a tomar mi brazo, alzándolo con calma hasta la altura de sus labios, y con serenidad los posó sobre la marca del horror. Sentí el fuego apaciguarse lentamente, el bálsamo de su roce lo había domado aunque fuese por imperceptibles pero verdaderos segundos. Volvió sus ojos hacia los míos, tan llenos de paz, de comprensión, de… amor? No, aquello no era posible. Cómo podía ella amar al portador de tal despreciable marca, al inevitable heredero de una dinastía bañada en sangre, muerte y horror. Cómo podía creer en mi ser, en todo lo que me definía; cómo podía ella amar a un inexorable asesino.

Acercó sus labios a mi oído, y la oí susurrar:

-Yo sé quien realmente eres.

Y no podía estar más en lo cierto.

Busqué una vez más sus labios, y la besé con una imperiosidad angustiante, con todo el dolor que sólo el verdadero amor podía ocasionar en el alma de quien sabe que su fin está cerca. Ella deslizó sus manos a través de mi cabello, correspondiéndome con un apremio que sometía, doblegaba. Mi antebrazo comenzaba a hervir nuevamente, pero ni el calor de mil hogueras hubiese logrado desprenderme de sus labios, de su cuerpo, del aire que instilaba en mis pulmones y que me daba vida, verdadera vida.

Afuera, la tormenta se avecinaba. Ella separó por un momento sus labios, y recuperó sutilmente el aire con una sonrisa.

-Esto me asusta un poco –admitió lentamente, casi susurrando.

-Te refieres a mi efusiva demostración de afecto? –respondí burlón, adrede. –Si quieres, puedo volver al origen…

-No! –manifestó con ímpetu, ahogando intencionalmente su voz. Yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. –No vuelvas ni siquiera a bromear con eso.

-Pues parece que eso es lo que intentas decirme –dije, intentando desviar sutilmente la conversación.

-Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero –acotó seriamente. Su mirada me desarmó por completo una vez más. Un dejo de angustia colmó su voz –Me refiero a que… me besas como si estuvieses a punto de perderme… y eso me preocupa.

Me mantuve impasible ante su observación. Por fortuna, aquello era algo que aún poseía: la habilidad para ocultar lo que realmente acontecía en mi interior.

-Pues… voy a hacerlo –dije, ella fijó con pavor sus ojos en los míos. –Potter y Weasley te esperan dentro de algunos minutos, no es cierto?

Ella soltó un angustioso suspiro, al tiempo que yo contenía con poco éxito una sonrisa burlona. "Eso no fue para nada gracioso" parecían advertirme con recelo sus hermosos ojos.

-No puedo evitarlo –me disculpé ante ellos. –De a momentos resurgen vestigios de la antigua versión de mi mismo. Sentí mi brazo arder nuevamente, esta vez una leve mueca de dolor se coló entre mis facciones. Ella rozó con cautela sus dedos sobre él, agobiada por mi padecer.

-Esto… sólo va a empeorar, verdad? –inquirió, angustiada.

-Así es –contesté, con la voz impasible. De nada servía potenciar su temor con mi propia angustia. –Ya casi se acerca el momento.

Aquella sentencia cayó sobre ambos con una fuerza devastadora, desoladora. Mas yo ya lo había asumido, y esperaba mis horas finales con un estoicismo casi heroico, como quien tiene la certeza de que con su sacrificio salvará a millones; un precio más que razonable para proteger la vida de quienes uno ama, por un bien decididamente mayor. No obstante, fue evidente la fuerza con la que ella deseaba que no fuese cierto, que lo inevitable no tuviese que acontecer. La desesperanza fue más que notoria en su mirada, la cual al oír mi declaración se tornó húmeda y brillante, a punto de derramarse sobre sus mejillas.

Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos, y en ese mismo momento el destino ordenó que soltara la primera de las mentiras que habrían de destrozar y arrasar con todo el amor que había logrado procrear con arduo éxito entre nuestras almas. Una reacción en cadena imparable, implacable, que terminaría por destruirnos a ambos y a todo lo que conocíamos.

-Todo estará bien.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó tímidamente en sus labios, colmada de esperanza y de amor, y supe que había funcionado. Intenté reforzar mi afirmación correspondiendo su sonrisa, pero me fue imposible. El amor que sentía por ella me impedía traicionarla de esa manera. Sólo pude atraerla hacia mí una vez más, estrechándola contra mi pecho con firmeza, como queriendo retenerla, evitar que se desvaneciera entre mis brazos. Intenté sosegarme y recuperar un poco la compostura amparándome en el hecho de que si bien estaba hiriéndola, estaba protegiéndola. Ella viviría, encontraría nuevamente la felicidad, tendría familia, un hogar y tal vez, alguien digno de ella que la esperase al volver cada día. La noción de que no sería yo quién la esperase, me desgarraba cual daga voraz, desatando un dolor con vida propia, que ya comenzaba a despojarme de toda humanidad. Pero ella sobreviviría, y si eso ocurría, si tenía éxito, de alguna manera yo también continuaría viviendo.

Inspiré profundamente, intentando atrapar y conservar todo su perfume, el aroma a jazmín de sus cabellos, el sabor embriagante de sus labios, la tersura inigualable de su piel. La sujeté con fuerza, cual niño obstinado, indefenso, vulnerable. Vulnerable. Ella me había convertido en ello, un ser endeble, frágil, de carne débil y voluble. Me había reducido a los escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido, y por ello le estaría eternamente agradecido. La sentí removerse entre mis brazos, soltar un prolongado suspiro. En que estarás pensando, amor? En la guerra? En tu vida? En la mía? O tal vez, y espero estar equivocado, en las horas venideras? Sí, realmente espero estar errado. Nadie más que yo debiera de preocuparse por lo que ha de acontecer en exactamente una hora a partir de este momento, nadie más que yo habrá de lidiar con las consecuencias de mi decisión, de los infaustos actos a sólo minutos de suceder. Percibí su cálido aliento en mi cuello, sus labios trepando por él hasta mi oído, donde se detuvieron parsimoniosamente.

-Draco… -susurró dulcemente, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse entero ante el sonido de su voz –Te amo.

Y aquello fue suficiente.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé con desespero, con ansiedad, con todo el amor que estaba a punto de estallar en mi pecho. Fue un beso lleno de angustia, de dolor, de intensa sed. Supe que sería la última vez que habría de oírla pronunciar aquella frase, la última oportunidad de disfrutar su piel, su calor. Ella enredó sus pequeñas manos entre mi cabello, y se acercó aún más, si aquello era posible. En ese momento, tuve la certeza de que mi corazón reventaría en mil pedazos, desparramados por todo el mármol blanco de nuestra sala común, y no me importaría en absoluto, porque mi corazón ya no era mío, era sólo de ella. Nos separamos por un momento, y me hundí sin reparo en la profundidad de sus ojos caramelo, que una vez más brillaban sólo para mí. Justo cuando creía verdaderamente que todo saldría bien, que nada podía quebrar estos segundos, nuestros últimos segundos, la primera de las doce campanadas que anunciaban la medianoche rajó nuestra frágil burbuja de felicidad.

Se sobresaltó levemente con el sonido grave retumbando en la calma sepulcral de la sala, y su semblante adoptó un velo de tristeza. Exhaló con aflicción, sus ojos brillantes y húmedos.

-He de irme –anunció, esperando con cierta esperanza alguna actitud opositora de mi parte; "_cómo desearía cumplir tu anhelo_" pensé. Pero tenía que dejarla ir, no había otra forma. Sólo así podría protegerte, preservarte. Sólo así podría ir hacia mi final sereno, satisfecho. No podía dejar que todo hubiese sido en vano.

-De acuerdo –respondí, con mi semblante impertérrito. Ella me observó visiblemente insatisfecha, esperando que la sujetase, que la obligase a quedarse allí, para siempre, entre mis brazos. Demoró su partida adrede, asentando una vez más sus labios en mi cuello; sonreí ante su actitud caprichosa, algo que había aprendido a conocer y domar a la perfección. La tomé de la cintura, y la obligué un vez más a mirarme. Permanecía aún sentada en mi regazo. –Anda. No quiero que tus centinelas me regañen.

Hizo rodar sus ojos en señal de burla y molestia ante mi comentario. Supo que todo intento por permanecer allí conmigo sería inútil, y se dispuso a incorporarse. Alisó su falda con desinterés, yo la observaba embelesado. Pude notar que estaba algo indispuesta, dulcemente disgustada. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en mi rostro. Ella dio media vuelta, sus bucles surcando el aire interpuesto entre nosotros.

-Hermione –la llamé, al tiempo que me ponía de pie detrás de ella. No alcanzó a voltear por completo, que ya mi brazo rodeaba su cintura y la atraía hacia mí con delicado ímpetu. Nuestros labios se encontraron nuevamente, ansiosos, veloces. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, y la sentí pararse en puntas de pie para intensificar aún más nuestro contacto. Sonreí con ganas, mientras ella continuaba besándome. –Voy a ganarme una reprimenda bastante grande otra vez –señalé, sujetándola caprichosamente, resistiéndome a dejarla ir.

-Un pequeño precio por unos segundos más de gloria –acotó, con una sonrisa triunfante. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el techo y exhalé vencido. De nada servía engañarme. Ella me controlaba entero.

-Es tarde. Ya ve de una vez –ordené seria pero tiernamente.

-Bien –aceptó, como quien no quiere la cosa. Me dedicó un corto y sutil beso en la comisura de mis labios, y desenlazó sus manos de mi cuello. Tomé su barbilla suavemente, y dirigí mis labios hacia su oído. Inhalé plácidamente, reuniendo fuerzas para pronunciar aquella frase que ella había hecho tan fácil de pronunciar, tan perfecta, tan suficiente. Aquella sería la última vez que habría de articularla.

-Te amo.

Una lágrima surcó su mejilla silenciosamente. Me dedicó la mirada más preciosa del planeta entero, una mirada sólo mía. Besé con ternura su frente, y rocé por última vez aquellos labios carmín. Ella sonrió levemente. La observé dar media vuelta y alejarse, distanciarse, perdiéndose de mi vista para siempre.

-Adiós, Hermione –pronuncié de manera imperceptible, preso del dolor, la angustia, la desolación, mientras su imagen se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo, y su perfume se desvanecía lentamente en el aire.

Parpadeé con fuerza verdadera, como queriendo despertar de una siniestra pesadilla. La lluvia nublaba mis ojos, pero a pesar de la cristalina cortina que se interponía entre aquella figura y yo, en mi interior sabía perfectamente que aquello no era un sueño, ni una alucinación. Incapaz de controlar mis movimientos, di un paso hacia ella, ante lo cual retrocedió, cautelosa aunque con premura, presa del mismo asombro y desconcierto que me desbordaban por completo. Continué avanzando, intentando divisarla mejor entre las gotas que continuaban cayendo sin cesar; en ese mismo instante, la figura dio media vuelta y echó a correr en dirección opuesta a la mía, su túnica empapada deslizándose sobre la acera. Corrí tras ella desesperado, con una imperiosa necesidad de descubrir su rostro, de comprobar su identidad, de estar completamente equivocado de mi sospecha. Justo cuando casi podía tomarla del brazo y detenerla, se desvaneció en la negrura de la noche, su túnica cayendo vacía entre mis manos. Cerré mis puños coléricamente, aún sosteniendo la tela, mientras una ola de ira me tomaba por completo. Aquello no podía haber sido real.

Minutos, sino segundos después, me encontré a mi mismo golpeando con violencia la puerta de la casa de Harry, aún con la túnica de aquella figura desconocida colgando de mi mano izquierda. Un ojiverde más que sorprendido abrió la puerta instantes después; incapaz de contenerme, ingresé en su hogar, bajándome la capucha con ímpetu.

-Qué rayos te sucede? –exclamó Harry, todavía pasmado por mi violenta entrada.

-Qué rayos me sucede? –proferí, aún volando de ira. –por qué no me lo explicas tú?

-Q-qué? De qué hablas Malfoy? –continuó él, aún visiblemente contrariado.

-Hablo de esto –respondí, blandiendo la túnica aún mojada ante sus ojos. Su expresión cambió fugazmente al verla; intentando evitar que lo notase, recompuso su semblante con seriedad, aunque claro está, fue en vano.

-N-no sé a qué te refieres con eso –titubeó, los nervios haciéndose presentes en sus ojos.

-Harry… -advertí muy serio, conteniendo la respiración –ni lo intentes.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, desarmándolo por completo. El soltó una profunda exhalación, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la túnica negra aún tendiendo de mi mano.

-Dónde hallaste eso? –inquirió con cautela, controlando su actitud corporal.

-Qué importa eso? Importa más por qué está ahora en mis manos –señalé, aún molesto.

-Dónde la hallaste, Draco –repitió con calma, tratando de transmitirme su sosiego. Yo lo observé algo extrañado.

-En el callejón Kingsblood –respondí, bajando los decibeles de mi voz. –Hace algunos minutos…

-Ya veo… -caviló él. Permaneció en silencio unos minutos, quizás buscando la manera de decirme lo que tanto temía escuchar; al cabo de unos segundos ya no pude soportar la angustiosa incertidumbre.

-Harry, qué diablos es lo que sucede aquí? –inquirí sintiendo la cólera llenarme nuevamente.

-Draco, yo… -comenzó, con una mirada sumamente apenada de repente, hecho que sólo aumentó mi ira aún más.

-Qué? Qué es lo que vas a inventar para explicar esto? Cómo vas a explicarme el hecho de que esté sosteniendo _su _túnica, cuando tú y yo sabemos muy bien que ella no está aquí? Explícamelo! –demandé, ya fuera de mis cabales. Harry alzó la mirada abatido, y la dirigió hacia un punto a lo lejos, detrás de mí.

-Harry… ya fue suficiente –pidió tenuemente una voz cercana, una voz que creí e imploré jamás volver a oír. Volteé al instante. Hermione se hallaba de pie, inmóvil junto al umbral de la puerta de la sala de estar, descalza y aún empapada de pies a cabeza. Mi corazón volvió a saltearse el ritmo por segunda vez aquella noche.

Hola! Ha pasado muuuuucho tiempo desde mi ultimo fic, "Los giros del destino", y pues no he podido volver a dedicarle tiempo a este arte que tanto amo que es escribir, así que aquí me estoy intentando reivindicar. Este capítulo es bastante corto, pero prometo que vendrán mejores! Un beso, y espero con muchas ansias reviews!


	3. Asesino

Hola! Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, he estado con muchísimos exámenes y la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de concentrarme y poder continuar con el fic antes. Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero les guste!

Capítulo III: Introducciones

Creí que desfallecería en ese mismo segundo.

Su aroma me invadió con descaro por completo, y mi corazón se desbocó incontenible, intentando salírseme del pecho, desgarrarlo sin piedad alguna. Percibí como mis piernas de repente comenzaban a claudicar; pero claro está, mi semblante se mantuvo impasible. Volví a enorgullecerme en silencio de mi habilidad para ocultar las tormentas que acontecían en mi interior. Y allí estaba ella, de pie, reparada en el marco de la puerta, su abismal mirada clavada en la mía.

Dios, estaba aún más hermosa que en mis recuerdos, restos etéreos de una vida anterior desteñida y desgastada por el paso del tiempo. Su largo cabello castaño ahora cayendo sobre sus hombros y su espalda en tenues y delicadas ondas, muy diferentes a aquellos rizos rebeldes que con gran dificultad dominaba en Hogwarts. Su piel clara y tersa, sus labios carmín… sabrían igual de dulces aún?

_**Contrólate, Draco **_–imploró imperiosamente una voz en mi interior.

Intenté sosegarme, recuperar la cordura aunque sólo fuese por un momento. Recordé por qué estaba allí en ese momento, y nuevamente la ira se apoderó de mí. Frente a mis ojos se erguía un ángel, el recuerdo de una vida con dificultad erradicada de mi memoria; la frustración y la angustia se agolparon en mi interior e hicieron presa de mí.

-Vas a explicarme qué demonios significa esto? –demandé con furia contenida, desligando mi mirada de la de Hermione y dirigiéndola a la de Harry.

Sus ojos volvían a reflejar aquella angustia e incomodidad que habían demostrado horas antes en su despacho, un lamento silente que se había adherido a mí de manera caprichosa, sembrando la semilla de la incertidumbre. De repente, comprendí todo. Comprendí el por qué de su disculpa silenciosa, su misteriosa actitud. Me sentí un idiota, un completo imbécil por ni siquiera haber presentido que esto ocurriría. Menudo sexto sentido Malfoy.

-Sí –contestó él con calma, paseando con rapidez la mirada hacia Hermione y de vuelta hacia mí. –pero… me temo que no ahora. Le dirigí una mirada atónita de indignación, tuve que contenerme con suma dificultad para no tomarlo del cuello de su camisa. Exhalé violentamente, sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. –la razón por la cual no lo haré en este momento es porque es una cuestión que nos concierne a todo el escuadrón, no sólo a ti –se defendió prudente, con un tono de voz sereno aunque entero; buscaba calmarme.

-No esperarás que me vaya tranquilo a mi casa, sabiendo que ella está aquí –sentencié, duramente. La sentí inhalar profundamente.

-No Draco, pero espero que sepas comprender mi pedido –respondió, con respetuosidad. –Te prometo que mañana por la mañana, para bien o para mal, todo se habrá aclarado.

Supe que no obtendría mucho más de su parte, no sin molerlo a golpes por lo menos. Resolví que por más ansiedad y desesperación que toda la situación despertara en mi interior, Harry seguía siendo el verdadero jefe (aunque él compartiese dicho cargo conmigo) y por esta vez, tendría que morderme la lengua.

Volteé a verla una vez más, para comprobar que era real y no un mero espejismo de mi mente insomne, pero ya no estaba; su cuerpo, al menos, había desaparecido. Su perfume sin embargo, me hizo saber que seguía en el lugar. Una ola de sosiego me reconfortó extrañamente.

Esa noche batí mi propio récord en pesadillas. Para la número cinco, decidí que no iba conseguir conciliar el sueño y desistí de tal propósito. Me senté al borde de mi cama, y sequé mi frente con el dorso de mi mano. A través del ventanal de mi cuarto, la lluvia continuaba arreciando; la luna no se dignaba a mostrar su rostro y permanecía escondida detrás del cielo encapotado. Una vez más, su imagen se deslizó por mis pensamientos. Su perfecta y esbelta figura, sus ojos color caramelo profundos y resplandecientes… Toda ella no había dejado de pasearse a su gusto por mi mente ni por un segundo luego de haberme retirado de la casa de Harry, y eso me estaba volviendo rematadamente loco. Deslicé mis manos por mi cabello, en un fútil intento por quitarla físicamente de mi cabeza. Miré el reloj sobre mi mesa de luz: las cuatro de la mañana. Exhalé extenuado. Me dirigí hacia mi sala de estar y busqué la botella de scotch; tomé un vaso del mismo estante y me dejé caer sobre el sillón que enfrentaba la chimenea encendida, las llamas danzando suavemente en su interior.

El amanecer del nuevo día me encontró todavía en aquel sillón, para mi profundo pesar perfectamente lúcido. Me desperecé con ganas, poniéndome de pie. Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto para tomar una ducha, tratando de mantener mi mente en blanco la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, propósito que logré sólo por escasos minutos. El agua comenzó a deslizarse por mi cuerpo casi al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo regresaba a deambular por mi mente. Era increíble la excitante insolencia con la cual había llegado a mis pensamientos para quedarse; apoyé abatido mi frente contra los azulejos de la ducha, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Qué se suponía que hiciese ahora? Cómo se suponía que debía actuar en un par de horas, cuando hubiese de verla otra vez? La incertidumbre me consumía. No obstante, una cosa era segura: tenía que intentar por todos los medios mantenerme alejado de ella, de su perfume, de su ser entero. No iba a ser fácil, pero ya lo había hecho una vez… bien podía hacerlo nuevamente.

Salí de la ducha algunos minutos después, y me dispuse a vestirme. La lluvia parecía haber menguado en las últimas horas, permitiendo que la claridad del día se filtrara entre las cortinas del ventanal con algo más de intensidad. Algo dentro de mí me decía que este día sería el más difícil de esta nueva vida, de esta vida que no planeaba vivir. Con mucho pesar presentí así mismo que a partir de este mismo momento en adelante, debía volver a vestir la más infame de las máscaras, la que tan inconscientemente había vestido la mayor parte de mi vida, el grillete con el que mi padre me había tan vil y firmemente liado a lo que siempre debió ser mi futuro, mi destino.

Debía regresar a ser aquel Draco Malfoy, aquel detestable ser que tanto esfuerzo me costó sofocar, aquel ser que ella había logrado desterrar de la faz de esta tierra.

Finalmente me puse de pie, y me dirigí hacia la chimenea, frente a la cual me detuve vacilante. Necesitaba un poco de aire y de tiempo para rearmar mi cabeza, así que decidí conducir hasta el Ministerio.

Me aparecí segundos después en mi cochera subterránea, donde mi Audi TT azabache parecía sonreírme al verme acercarme a él. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que condujera; al fin y al cabo, la red flu era lo más rápido y, desde luego, lo más discreto.

Salí hacia las calles del Londres muggle, la carrocería ronroneaba bajo mis pies. La gente volteaba sorprendida a observarlo, y una vez más agradecí el haber polarizado por completo todos los vidrios del auto. Incrementé la velocidad al tiempo que la ciudad iba quedando atrás, y el vasto paisaje de la campiña de abría ante mí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía paz y sosiego. Había olvidado lo mucho que amaba la velocidad, aquella intensa sensación de armonía que me arrancaba de la vorágine de la realidad, que me llenaba por completo de serenidad.

La amplia fachada del edificio del Ministerio de la Magia se irguió a lo lejos, el sol comenzaba a desplazar a la aurora iluminándolo todo a su paso. Estacioné frente a la puerta y apagué el motor. Permanecí unos minutos más en el auto, tratando de enfocarme en cuál sería la actitud a adoptar desde el momento en que pusiera un pie en el edificio, cómo debería actuar frente a Harry, frente a Damien, frente a… ella. En mi interior albergaba la esperanza de que ella no asistiera, de que la noche anterior hubiese sido un mal sueño, una mala pasada que mi mente continuaba generándome. Pero podía sentirla, la brisa que soplaba traía hasta mis sentidos su perfume.

Finalmente salí del auto, más no pude hacer dos pasos sin sentir inequívocamente la presencia de alguien más siguiéndome.

_**Buenos días, Damien **_–saludé mentalmente. De un saltó se colocó a mi lado, sus ojos dorados sonrientes observándome.

-Vaya, esto es un cambio –admitió entre sorprendido y complacido.

-No te acostumbres –aclaré con una media sonrisa burlona.

-Llegas en tu Audi, me dejas leerte… ahora dime que has dormido y me consideraré satisfecho.

-Mejor suerte la próxima –respondí.

Chasqueó su lengua en reprobación. Yo volví a sonreír tenuemente. Tenía que admitirlo, este vampiro tenía además de sus muchas mitológicas virtudes, una realmente admirable: siempre lograba cambiarme el humor.

Caminamos juntos hasta las puertas principales del Ministerio, donde ya comenzaba a escucharse el tumulto cotidiano de magos y hechiceras iniciando sus rutinas. Inspiré profundo antes de entrar; levanté quizás el más infranqueable de los muros que alguna vez hubiese erigido alrededor de mis pensamientos… hoy no era decididamente el mejor de los días para que Damien se filtrase entre ellos.

-Tienes idea de por qué a Potter se le ocurrió hacernos madrugar más que de costumbre hoy? –inquirió, interrumpiendo mis elucubraciones.

-Ni la más mínima –mentí, casi esperanzado.

Arribamos al pabellón de la división de Aurors, donde nos topamos con varias figuras conocidas aguardando en la puerta de la oficina de Harry. Uno de ellos volteó a verme, y con una tiesa sonrisa me saludó:

-Draco, como has estado?

-Nunca mejor –contesté irónicamente. Damien rodó sus ojos a manera de desaprobación.

-No le prestes atención, Adrian –dijo –así se pone cuando no llega primero y pierde la oportunidad de ser el centro de atención.

Hice caso omiso del comentario, Adrian rió algo incómodo. Aquel muchacho no era mucho mayor que nosotros, al menos no mucho más que yo. Habíamos estado juntos en varias misiones, era alguien tímido, pero en quien podías confiar aún si tu vida dependiese de ello. Realmente era una de las pocas personas que conformaban el escuadrón con quien podría congeniar fácilmente, si no fuese porque…

-Ese niño aún te teme hasta con el último pelo de su cuerpo –murmuró Damien, al tiempo que Adrian se excusaba, y luego de saludarme con un cálido apretón de manos, se retiraba junto a los demás.

-No hace falta que me lo aclares –contesté, perfectamente percatado y algo afligido por aquel hecho.

-Una pena –acotó, sus manos en sus bolsillos –parece un buen chico.

Sonreí tristemente.

Aquellos eran, por así decirlo, mis compañeros de escuadrón, o al menos algunos de ellos, los que gozaban de mayor jerarquía en el mismo; no había manera mágica en la que el equipo entero cupiese en el despacho de Harry, y ese debía ser el motivo por el cual éramos nosotros los que nos hallábamos ahí.

Los minutos transcurrían, y comenzaba a impacientarme. Los demás aurors charlaban distendidos, Damien se divertía violando sistemáticamente todas aquellas diversas mentes reunidas en un mismo lugar. Yo, por mi parte, esperaba. Sólo esperaba.

Algunos instantes después, Harry nos indicó pasar. Una vez que todos hubiesen ingresado, me aseguré de entrar último y así quedar bien alejado del centro, para poder tener una mayor perspectiva de lo que fuese que estuviese a punto de ocurrir. Crucé mis brazos, al tiempo que Harry nos saludaba animado.

-Buenos días a todos, les agradezco que hayan venido temprano.

-Ya lo creo –murmuró Adrian con su voz casi inaudible, algunos pasos más adelante. Una media sonrisa tomó mis comisuras.

-Como habrán podido advertir, me es imposible reunir a todo el escuadrón entre estas cuatro paredes, razón por la cual les he pedido a ustedes que acudieran.

_**Ya déjate de preámbulos, maldición **_ –me impacienté en mi mente. Damien soltó una risita a mi lado.

-Harry, creo que hablo por todos al pedirte que por favor vayas al punto en cuestión –solicitó Damien, guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

-Sí… claro –contestó, aclarando su garganta. El despacho entero era un hervidero de expectativas y especulaciones, Damien presenciaba la escena extasiado, iba de una mente a la otra con la libertad que sólo podía otorgarle tal silencioso don. Yo permanecí con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos laterales de mi pantalón, observando la excitación que denotaban sus ojos.

-Debes sentirte como un niño en una tienda de dulces en este momento –señalé divertido.

-Créeme, esto no tiene comparación –respondió visiblemente satisfecho. –Si no habla de una vez, esto va a estallar.

Asentí, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia Harry. El tenía la vista fija en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, donde se erguía una puerta en aquel momento cerrada. Mi curiosidad se acrecentó. El ojiverde desvió una última vez su mirada antes de hablar, conectándola con la mía. Una vez más, brillaron con aflicción.

-Señores, les presento a quienes habrán de brindarnos una gran ayuda en los días venideros… –comenzó Harry, al tiempo que la puerta se abría y un pequeño grupo de hombres y mujeres ingresaban a la habitación a través de ella. –la división de Aurors de Albania.

Los observé con atención, Damien se cruzó de brazos algo ofuscado.

-No puedo entender ni una letra de lo que están pensando –rebuznó en voz baja. Yo continué examinándolos. Algunos de ellos eran jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes para entregar sus vidas en una lucha sin salida. Solté un audible suspiro; su obcecada decisión de impedirme enfrentar al lado oscuro iba a costarle más que la victoria.

Algunos de los presentes murmuraban en voz baja. El grupo de hechiceros se posicionó frente a nosotros, al tiempo que Harry realizaba un último anuncio.

-Y para concluir con las introducciones, les presento a la Jefa de esta división –la puerta se abrió una vez más, y un par de tacos resonaron acercándose. El eco de los pasos llamó mi atención de inmediato, al tiempo que un aroma a jazmines demasiado familiar me tomó por completa sorpresa. Fijé mi mirada en el umbral, al tiempo que una esbelta y bella figura la atravesaba. –mi gran amiga y colega, la señorita Hermione Granger.

Mis piernas me abandonaron en aquel instante.

Ingresó a la habitación portando un solemne aunque suave semblante, sus ojos caramelo brillantes y acaso más profundos que nunca se dirigieron hacia los de Harry; ambos se dedicaron una amplia y alegre sonrisa, al tiempo que se brindaban un afectuoso abrazo casi a manera de reencuentro. Segundos después se separaron y, colocándose al lado del ojiverde, nos enfrentó. Debí hacer un gran esfuerzo para no flaquear; casi podía sentir la creciente atracción y curiosidad que comenzaba a despertar entre los hombres allí presentes, y aquello produjo una extraña sensación urente que me abordó súbita y completamente.

-Como todos sabemos, estos últimos meses han sido duros y hemos tenido muchas pérdidas –comenzó Harry nuevamente. –es por eso que he decidido que es momento de aunar fuerzas con las demás divisiones mágicas…

Nos recorrió velozmente con la mirada, mientras Harry continuaba su discurso. Inexorablemente, su mirada y la mía colisionaron, en un acto que pareció detener el tiempo. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más si aquello era posible, casi tanto como los míos. El asombró nos embargó por completo, desconcertados continuamos observándonos por algunos segundos.

Jefa de Aurors. Eso sí era algo que decididamente jamás hubiese visto venir.

La voz lejana de Harry resonaba perdida y vaga en la habitación, pero yo no podía oírla, no. No sentía nada más que mi propia sangre agolpándose en mis sienes, el aire que comenzaba a pesar en mis pulmones, el aliento escapando velozmente entre sus labios. En aquel lugar no existía más que ella con sus profundos ojos color caramelo observándome azorados e intranquilos, casi perturbados.

Mantuvo su mirada ligada a la mía con vehemencia, su brillo era nuevo, extraño… Ya no quedaban rastros de la luz que alguna vez había sido sólo mía; mi reflejo ya no colmaba sus pupilas.

Damien me observó de reojo con suma atención, también sorprendido. Cerré mi mente con doble candado, debía asegurarme de que no ingresara por ningún motivo. Justo cuando creía que el mundo había detenido su girar, la voz de Harry me trajo nuevamente a la habitación, y provocó que aquella castaña desviara por fin su mirada hacia él.

-… Es por ello que la señorita Granger ha accedido con gusto a ayudarnos a encontrar al creciente grupo de mortífagos que hemos acechado sin éxito los últimos 6 meses.

Parpadeé con incredulidad. No podía estar diciendo eso, no Harry, quien conocía perfectamente los hechos pasados, las circunstancias que nos habían colocado aquí y ahora. No podía ser él quien hubiese ideado todo esto, el autor de este intrincado plan.

-Tienes que estar bromeando –las palabras escaparon de mis labios más rápido de lo que tardaron en cruzar mi mente. Sentí las miradas fijarse en mí casi al instante, pero hice caso omiso de ellas por completo. Los murmullos comenzaban a llenar la sala, mientras Harry me observaba con un dejo de sorpresa y confusión. Sentí a Damien codearme con incomodidad, pero ignoré su advertencia.

-No, no lo estoy –respondió Harry cauteloso, inseguro. Casi podía sentir la mirada enardecida de Hermione a su lado, quemándome con fervor. -De hecho es la mejor decisión posible llegadas estas instancias.

-Pues no me parece demasiado sensato continuar sacrificando vidas sin motivo alguno –remarqué, comenzando enardecerme. Él tomó aire profundamente. Podía sentir la tensión acrecentarse cada vez más con cada segundo que corría.

-Eso es exactamente lo que busco impedir, Draco. Este escuadrón posee información muy valiosa para combatir al lado oscuro, y han accedido con gentileza a compartirla con nosotros –agregó el ojiverde.

-Creo que no tienen nada que hacer aquí –solté con intransigente desdén.

-Draco, que rayos…? –susurró Damien, sumamente contrariado.

-Yo creo que sí –respondió una voz clara y fuerte, demandando autoridad. La castaña me observaba con un semblante severo e imperturbable, fulminándome con su mirada. –de hecho estoy convencida de ello.

Harry calló y tragó audiblemente. Nos dirigió un rápido vistazo a ambos, visiblemente consternado. La tensión casi podía tajarse en el aire.

-Qué te hace creer que no han venido aquí para morir en vano? –repliqué secamente, casi provocándola.

-Jamás dije que no existiera esa posibilidad. Ellos están ahora en nuestra área, nuestro campo de juego –dijo, presentándome batalla, al tiempo que se dirigía también al resto de los aurors presentes en la habitación, quienes parecían haberse esfumado por completo para mí. -Mi escuadrón y yo conocemos a la perfección cada rincón, sendero y paraje de la zona, más claramente que las palmas de nuestras propias manos. Podemos darles la ventaja, brindarles información más que valiosa para interceptarlos sin siquiera ser detectados. No puedo asegurarle a mis Aurors que sus vidas no correrán peligro, pero sí que servirán de ayuda y serán esenciales en la caída final del lado oscuro. En otras palabras, señor Malfoy –mi nombre hizo eco en su voz con un verdadero dejo de ira aunque manteniendo una solemne apariencia -no estoy segura de que habremos de sobrevivir, pero tanto tú como tus colegas nos necesitan. Y de eso estoy completamente segura.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación una vez más. Ella continuó sosteniendo su mirada en la mía, decidida a no ser ella quien hubiese de retirarla. Damien nos observó con gran interés y perplejidad; yo me mantuve impasible en silencio. Por primera vez en siete años, no supe qué decir.

Un fuerte carraspeó quebró el falso sosiego silencioso que nos abordaba por completo a todos los presentes, y la voz de Harry resonó una vez más, ahora con un poco más de distensión. Sólo alcancé a oír las primeras palabras de lo que parecía ser un discurso de introducción a los próximos pasos a seguir a partir de aquel momento, los roles que habrían de adoptar cada uno de los allí presentes. Un inocente intento de calmar los ánimos. Hermione continuaba observándome, visiblemente enfurecida aunque manteniendo su solemne semblante. Se vio obligada a desviar su mirada al ser aludida por Harry, y fue entonces que por fin pude contemplarla en su totalidad.

Había cambiado, y vaya si lo había hecho. Su cabello ya no era una maraña de rizos rebeldes contenidos por coletas; suaves ondas castañas enmarcaban su rostro, derramándose grácilmente por sus hombros y espalda. Sus ojos se habían vuelto más profundos si aquello era posible, siempre delineados por sus prolongadas pestañas. Me descubrí a mí mismo sumergiéndome en pensamientos que había con sumo dolor y esfuerzo logrado erradicar de mi mente, y me obligué a recordar lo terrible de toda la situación para evitar perderme. Lo nefasto de su presencia, el final al que una vez más nos condenaba al regresar a este lugar, a este país, a este cuerpo vacío de toda alma. Me obligué a rescatarme del abismo al que estaba a punto de caer, al que no podía dejarme caer, porque mi caída no sería más que la primera en una larga e irrefrenable cadena de eventos desafortunados, que acabaría por hacernos pedazos a todos y al mundo tal cual lo conocíamos.

La trémula voz de Damien me arrancó de mis cavilaciones, y yo accedí complacido a tal distracción.

-Vaya si es una belleza, no es cierto? –acotó, como al pasar. Yo asentí imperceptiblemente, mas no pude evitar un dejo de celos comenzar a abordarme. –Sumamente frágil, aunque capaz de destruirte sin lugar a dudas.

-Parece que ya te has paseado a tu gusto por su mente –señalé, cruzándome de brazos.

-Es como un vasto y deslumbrante paraje virgen –mencionó deleitado, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Solté un largo suspiro. No podía evitar que Damien se colara entre sus pensamientos, al menos no físicamente; sólo podía rogar que ella encontrara la manera de mantenerlo fuera por sus propios medios una vez que descubriera su habilidad. Un leve escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al percatarme de lo nefasto que sería si en el peor de los descuidos, ella trajese el pasado al presente en su mente con él al acecho.

-Estem… Draco –me llamó el vampiro, con un dejo de extrañeza en su voz. Lo observé al instante, dándome por aludido. –Creo que tienes problemas.

-A qué te refieres? –inquirí, más que sorprendido. Con inquietud esperé lo peor.

-Esa mujer te detesta con todo su corazón –respondió, visiblemente consternado. Sus dorados ojos fijos en la figura de la castaña.

Yo dirigí una vez más mis ojos hacia los de ella, colisionando una vez más con aquellas pupilas color almendra, encendidas con el brillo del desprecio. Inspiré profundamente, sintiendo el aire quemarme y pesar en mi pecho. No obstante, una sensación endeble y muy similar al alivio me sobrecogió casi al instante. Exhalé con lentitud.

-Mejor así –contesté, débil e inaudiblemente.

La reunión finalizo sólo algunos minutos después, los aurors comenzaron a retirarse cada uno hacia sus respectivas oficinas, pero yo sólo me quedé allí, de pie, observando como todos se iban. Mi mente corría a alta velocidad, intentando procesar todo lo visto y oído en aquella hora y media, pero su imagen se las arreglaba para interponerse entre mis ideas, su perfume, su cuerpo… desperté de aquella momentánea ensoñación para nada beneficiosa aunque sumamente agradable, y volví a la tierra. Esto era un error, un terrible error, cómo podía ser yo el único capaz de notarlo? Estaba Harry ciego, se había desquiciado?

Reactivé mis piernas casi entumecidas y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Harry, aún conversando con Hermione. El calor que su cuerpo emitía me rodeó por completo, no obstante la rabia que me cegaba en aquel momento hizo las veces de coraza protectora frente a su encanto. Ella alzó la vista al verme acercarme, y pude oír su corazón latir casi tan desbocado como el mío.

-Necesito hablar contigo –espeté dirigiéndome a Harry, haciendo caso omiso de su presencia.

-Draco… -comenzó él, visiblemente incómodo.

-Ahora –lo interrumpí, la ira haciéndose evidente en cada letra. Hermione me dedicó una mirada aún más encolerizada que mi propia voz; Harry tragó saliva dificultosamente al verse en medio de fuego cruzado.

-No te preocupes Harry –masculló la castaña, intentando en vano aparentar indiferencia. –Tengo que comenzar a instalarme. Nos veremos más tarde – le dijo, dirigiéndome una última hermosa e irascible mirada.

-Bien… -alcanzó a contestar él, segundos después de que Hermione desapareciese por el umbral de la oficina. –Buen trabajo –me espetó, claramente ofuscado por lo que acababa de acontecer. Yo sonreí burlonamente –Qué diablos es tan importante como para armar este escándalo?

-Aquí no.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dem… ? –lo callé colocando mi dedo índice sobre mis labios, al tiempo que Damien carraspeaba molesto y se retiraba de la habitación.

-Vamos a mi despacho.

Llegamos a mi oficina minutos después, me aseguré de echarle un cerrojo mágico a la misma para impedir que Damien se colara en ella. Harry me enfrentó impaciente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Eso mismo estoy esperando que tú me aclares –acoté, manteniéndome calmo con esfuerzo.

-Draco –dijo, observándome desde el amplio ventanal de la habitación. –No sé de qué…

-Claro que lo sabes –lo interrumpí, enardeciéndome. -¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?

-Necesitamos el apoyo de este escuadrón –se defendió.

-Sabes muy bien que no me refiero al pobre rebaño que trajiste al matadero –espeté, cortante. Él me observó confundido –Ni se te ocurra hacerte el imbécil.

Mantuve mi mirada fija en la suya, a punto de saltar encima de él ante la más mínima negación de los hechos que el ojiverde pudiese hacer. Estaba demasiado enfurecido, demasiado cegado por la indignación para mantener formalidades. Harry pareció comprender el riesgo al cual se estaba sometiendo al estar en aquel momento en el mismo cuarto que yo, o tal vez fue el hecho de que ya no podía seguir con la farsa que había comenzado tan sólo horas atrás, o mejor dicho, días atrás.

Su semblante cambió lentamente, adoptando uno que lindaba entre el lamento y la intransigencia, como si estuviese tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que si bien la decisión de traer a Hermione nuevamente a la boca del lobo fuese un mal inexorable aunque necesario. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente, yo aún aguardaba algún irrisorio argumento que seguramente no haría más que llevarme al límite de explotar de ira. Sin embargo, Harry se mantuvo calmo, o al menos lo aparentaba muy bien.

-Soy perfectamente consciente del riesgo al cual nos estoy sometiendo a todos, en especial a Hermione –declaró, abatido. –pero también soy consciente de que si queremos acabar con Parkinson y los otros, necesitamos ayuda extra.

-Hay al menos otros 50 escuadrones de aurors a los cuales podrías haber convocado –señalé de inmediato. –todos ellos igual de capaces de montar un ataque y colaborar con nuestra causa. De cualquier manera, esa no es la respuesta que quiero oír –aclaré, ya casi sin más paciencia. –mejor que te dejes de rodeos de una maldita vez.

-Draco, ella es la única persona después de ti que posee las habilidades necesarias para acabar de una vez con los mortífagos, especialmente con uno de ellos.

-Me importa un carajo –sentencié tajantemente. –Este no es lugar para ella, nunca lo fue, y quiero creer que en tu obcecada obsesión por borrar a esos malnacidos de la tierra no te hayas olvidado de todo lo que tuve que hacer para lograr que ella se fuera y siguiera respirando.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia el piso por un momento. Decididamente mi comentario lo había colocado en una situación sumamente incómoda aunque real, y aquello me alivió de alguna extraña manera. El hecho de que reconociera su error y no tratara de refutarme vanamente calmaba mi angustia, aunque muy levemente.

-No, por supuesto que no lo he olvidado –concluyó, al cabo de unos minutos de meditación. –sin embargo esta vez creo fervientemente que será capaz de protegerse a sí misma. Ya no está en la misma posición en la cual estaba siete años atrás, si comprendes a lo que me refiero.

Claro que lo comprendía. Perfectamente. Ella ya no estaba conmigo, ya no era parte de mi vida ni yo de la suya; ella ya no me amaba. Y yo… pues yo tenía ahora más que suficiente entereza y templanza para no dejarme llevar por las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue el fuego más ardiente en mi alma.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, Draco –continuó Harry. –Ya no es la misma Hermione que conociste, ni siquiera sé si es la misma que yo conocí.

-Eso no quita que la hayas puesto en el mayor peligro de su vida una vez más –repliqué, comenzando a enardecerme nuevamente. – Y quieras o no, también me estás condenando a mí. –Él me observó confundido –pues ahora no me queda otra opción más que protegerla, igual que lo hice hace siete años atrás.

-Draco, ella… -comenzó Harry una vez más.

-Me importa una mierda que sea la reina de los aurors albaneses! –proferí furioso, atestando un golpe de puño cerrado sobre el escritorio de roble del ojiverde. Él se sobresaltó levemente. –Esto no tiene nada que ver con poder ni jerarquía, se trata de venganza y de orgullo. No van a parar hasta matarla, primero a ella y luego a mí, para así asegurarse de que lo contemple. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo más sádico de todo esto? Que yo habré entonces de morir dos veces, pero aún así aquello no será lo más funesto de toda esta tragedia.

-A qué te refieres con eso? –inquirió Harry ya perturbado, con suma aflicción.

-Me refiero, Potter –respondí, marcando allí el fin de nuestra silente alianza forjada siete años atrás –Que yo moriré por mis propias manos, y por propia elección. Pero ella lo hará por un capricho de su mejor amigo. –Harry clavó sus ojos en los míos, llenos de una mezcla de enojo, frustración y vergüenza. –Yo la salvé al alejarla y alejarme, pero tú, con sólo traerla de vuelta… ya la has asesinado.

Concluí mi argumento con suma angustia e ira, sintiendo mi garganta hincharse y mi mente desbordar de pensamientos fugaces sin sentido alguno, ansiosos por transformarse en palabras y derramarse en mi voz. Harry debió buscar apoyo en el alféizar del ventanal, donde se sentó y apoyó ambos codos sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo con sus manos una mente que parecía a punto de desmoronarse. Mi propio tormento me impidió seguir allí de pie contemplando el suyo, por lo que me retiré sin proferir el más mínimo sonido.


	4. El pasado y el presente

_Hola a todos! Realmente, mis más sinceras disculpas por la eternidad que me tardé en subir este capitulo! Odio no tener tiempo para concentrarme y narrar de la forma adecuada, y la Universidad me quita el poquísimo tiempo libre que tengo. Espero sepan disculparme, y espero que este capítulo les guste. Prometo que en muy poco tiempo se develarán muchas incógnitas. Sin más , aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Besos y espero sus comentarios!_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo IV : el pasado y el presente

Una vez más, el aguacero arreciaba contra el amplio ventanal de la sala, casi con la misma intensidad con la cual se mordía de tanto en tanto sus labios. De pie junto al vidrio, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, como esperando encontrar algo, a alguien. Suspiraba con apremio, observando con ansiedad el reloj pendular que yacía en medio de la habitación. El vaivén del péndulo la inquietaba; ya no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado allí, expectante, de pie junto al ventanal. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Estaba asustada, nerviosa, sola. Completamente sola a la espera de noticias que, más tarde sabría ella, habrían de torcer su destino. Hacía días que se hallaba de esa manera, sumida en la incertidumbre, sin la más mínima noticia de él. Se preguntó una y mil veces más qué fue lo que pudo haber dicho o hecho, qué salió mal. Lo cierto es que él se había esfumado, desvanecido en la oscuridad de la noche. Dejándola llena de promesas inconclusas y colmada del amor más intenso y profundo que jamás había conocido. Temió lo peor, lo predecible, lo inevitable. Pero ciertamente, no esperaba oír lo que un par de ojos verdes sentenciaron, al aparecer por fin abatidos atravesando el umbral.

-Se ha ido –su corazón dio un vuelco. Se convenció a sí misma de que aquello era un error, el más garrafal de los errores, hasta una muy mala broma. Aquello no podía ser real. –se ha vuelto hacia el lado oscuro.

* * *

Despertó de manera súbita, desesperada por aire. Sentía su corazón golpearle las sienes con furia, creyó que su pecho iba a estallar. Vislumbró la penumbra en la cual se hallaba sumida, y recobró lentamente el aliento. Luego de siete años volvía a tener pesadillas.

Deslizó una mano por su frente, sintiéndola humedecerse. Se reacomodó en su recámara y dirigió su rostro hacia el ventanal por el cual se filtraban tenues rayos de luna que con dificultad lograban atravesar el espeso manto de nubes cernido sobre el cielo londinense. Se preguntó si así sería como acontecerían las noches venideras, y por un momento sintió un urente dolor. Sólo ella sabía el esfuerzo que había necesitado aunar para alejarse, para dejar toda su vida tal cual la conocía y comenzar de nuevo. Y aun así, allí estaba, de nuevo en el primer casillero, a escasos kilómetros de la razón por la cual había tenido que marcharse. Estaba segura, no obstante, de que debía agradecer en parte los hechos ocurridos porque gracias a ello se había fortalecido; había aprendido a endurecerse para poder cumplir el papel que ahora la traía de vuelta, el crucial rol que desempeñaría en el gran esquema. Sonrió débil y tristemente, y se preguntó si aquello no había sido más que una cruel jugada del destino.

Trató en vano de reconciliar el sueño, hasta que resignada optó por levantarse de la cama en busca de un vaso de agua. Recorrió su flamante departamento erguido a pocos metros del Londres muggle, tal cual lo había requerido ella misma al planificar su regreso. Varias cajas de mudanza se apilaban en los rincones, ansiosas por ser vaciadas. El vacío de aquel espacio la angustió por un momento y decidió que desempacaría al día siguiente sin falta. No pudo evitar asomarse una vez más al ventanal de su habitación, y con calma tomó asiento sobre el alféizar. Las calles desérticas comenzaban a bañarse por la claridad que anunciaba el inminente alba. Suspiró con profundidad. Una vez más, pensaba en él.

Algunas horas después cruzaba las puertas del ascensor que la llevarían hacia su nueva oficina, convenientemente cerca de la de Harry. El hall central se hallaba tranquilo; era temprano y los pasillos comenzaban lentamente a atestarse. No pudo evitar casi implorar en silencio no cruzarse con él, y al minuto siguiente se maldijo por su ingenuidad. Malfoy era ahora el Jefe de la división de Aurors junto con su mejor amigo, y además sería ahora su colega en la misión más importante de todas sus vidas. Suspiró. No se le ocurría cómo el panorama podía empeorar.

Arribó a su flamante despacho algunos minutos después; depositó su bolso sobre el amplio escritorio de caoba y observó a su alrededor. La habitación se encontraba alegremente iluminada por la incipiente luz solar, que besaba cada uno de los rincones de la misma. Tal y como lo hubiese deseado, dos altas estanterías rebosantes de libros vestían los muros mas amplios del cuarto, separados por el amplio ventanal a través del cual la vasta campiña se mostraba imponente. Se acercó a una de ellas y tomó un ejemplar antiguo, cuya cubierta de cuero curtido por el paso de los siglos versaba "_Centinelas de la Luz: vida y obra de un Auror". _Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Aquel fue uno de los primeros libros que había leído durante los primeros años de su carrera como Auror, y quizás el más influyente en su decisión de convertirse en tal. Lo tomó entre sus manos, hojeándolo con desinterés, al tiempo que el sonido de pasos distantes acercándose hasta ella cautivó su atención. Repentinamente, se halló casi implorando a voces que no se tratara del dueño de un par de ojos grises como el hielo.

-Tal y como en los viejos tiempos -bromeó un muchacho de cabello azabache eternamente despeinado, apoyado en el umbral de la habitación. Hermione volteó para encontrar su mirada esmeralda destellando alegremente a manera de saludo.

-Pues sí que sabes como convencerme de tomar el puesto -broméo ella, señalando las estanterías llenas de ejemplares letrados.

-Te conozco bien, Hermione Granger -aclaró, con una suave sonrisa surcando su rostro. Ella correspondió su sonrisa, acercándose unos pasos hasta el escritorio. Harry procedió de la misma manera, adentrándose en el despacho. -Qué te parece? -inquirió, haciendo referencia al espacio físico en el cual se encontraban.

-Es perfecto -respondió, verdaderamente alegre. El ojiverde se mostró complacido.

-Sabes Herms... -comenzó él, luego de unos instantes en silencio -te estoy muy agradecido por esto.

-Harry -replicó ella, haciendo una mueca de disgusto -no tienes nada que agradecerme; en todo caso, soy yo la que debe hacerlo por dejarme ayudarte y por haberme elegido para formar parte de tu equipo. Estoy feliz de estar de regreso -agregó, con sincero contento.

-Sin embargo, soy consciente del peligro en el cual te estoy involucrando...

-Harry -lo interrumpió, severa -Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, eso bien lo sabes. De esto se ha tratado toda nuestra vida, y puedes estar seguro de que estoy agradecida de haber vivido todas las situaciones que hemos atravesado juntos, puesto que nos han unido y fortalecido, situaciones que han sido tan o más riesgosas que esta. Asi que sé un buen chico -agregó seriamente, justo cuando el ojiverde se disponía a interrumpirla nuevamente -y no fastidies con disculpas en vano.

-Lo intentaré -respondió el con una media sonrisa y deslizando una mano hacia su nuca. -No obstante... -la castaña alzó la mirada otra vez, preparada para arremeter nuevamente contra su consternación sin fundamento -Sé que hay algo más que te ha perturbado desde el momento en que te contacté en Albania, aunque no estés dispuesta a admitirlo -sentenció, observándola directamente a sus ojos. Ella mantuvo su mirada en la del ojiverde, mostrándose lo más impasible que le fue posible. Sabía perfectamente a lo que Harry se refería, pero ella aún no estaba dispuesta a abordar el asunto. No pudo hacer más que desviar su mirada de manera casual, como si observase el clima a través del vidrio del ventanal. -Sé que debes tener muchas dudas acerca de su situación y de su condición de Auror en el Ministerio...

-Pues a decir verdad, Harry -comenzó ella, luchando contra una invisible aunque poderosa fuerza en su interior que la abrasaba -no tengo interés en saber cómo ni por qué está aquí. -se mentía, se estaba engañando así misma, no obstante era perfectamente consciente de cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. Harry le devolvió un mirada algo perpleja. -Estoy aquí para ayudarte a acabar de una buena vez con la escoria que aún osa destruir nuestra paz. El pasado... no tiene relevancia.

Harry asintió débilmente; su mejor amiga decididamente había cambiado. La fortaleza en cada una de las palabras que exclamaba era evidente, aunque no lo suficientemente cautivadora como para ocultar la angustia que colmaba su mirada, una angustia que Harry no tardó en notar. Decidió que lo mejor por el momento sería concederle a la castaña su petición de mantenerse al margen de los hechos, aunque sabía perfectamente que no podría mantener dicha postura por mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo -concluyó al fin, exhalando lentamente. Su amiga sonrió débilmente. -de cualquier manera... sabes dónde puedes encontrarme si me necesitas.

-Por supuesto -asintió, agradecida.

Con un rápido ademán el ojiverde observó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y decidió que era hora de marchar hacia su propio despacho. Justo cuando se disponía a cruzar el umbral, la castaña lo llamó. Al voltear, se encontró súbitamente rodeado por sus brazos, en un profundo abrazo fraternal. Él correspondió dicho gesto con ternura.

-Gracias... -susurró ella en su oído.

-No hay por qué -contestó él, aún estrechándola. -Casi lo olvido -exclamó, separándose de ella e introduciendo su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos internos de su túnica -tengo algo para tí.

Luego de buscar por unos segundos, extrajo un bello y delicado marco con ornamentos de plata, y lo depositó sobre el escritorio de la castaña. Ella volteó a observarlo; dos figuras masculinas flanqueando a otra femenina le devolvieron alegremente la mirada, sonriendo y quitándose con diversión los copos de nieve que cubrían sus gorros y rostros. Hermione sonrió extasiada.

-Es precioso, Harry -exclamó, agradeciéndole con un pequeño beso en su mejilla. -Ahora me siento nuevamente en casa.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y pellizcó dulcemente su mejilla; antes de partir, se detuvo bajo el dintel de la puerta y se dirigió hacia la castaña, quien se hallaba ahora observando la fotografía embelesada.

-Él no está aquí -declaró, haciendo que Hermione desviara su mirada hacia la suya súbitamente, con un pequeño sobresalto. -Sé que vaga por tus pensamientos, y sé que fue una de las cosas -sino la primera- presentes en tu mente cuando cruzaste las puertas del Ministerio. -ella permaneció en silencio, casi como otorgándole la razón de manera inconsciente. -Sólo creí que querrías saberlo.

Ella asintió, su rostro vacío de toda expresión. Sin embargo, algo en su interior pujó por exteriorizarse, y justo antes de que Harry desapareciese de su vista, se doblegó ante el impulso. Separó sus labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Puso freno inmediato a la necesidad imperiosa de saber en dónde y cómo se hallaba, si volvería, si sabía que este era su primer día en el Ministerio y si él también había deseado chocar con ella en algún corredor del edificio. Bajó la mirada nuevamente hacia la fotografía, abatida, buscando refugio.

* * *

El gélido aire acarició sus facciones con descaro, casi jugueteando. Sus pies descansaban gentilmente sobre una capa de blanca nieve en polvo recién caída, fruto de una de las primeras nevadas de la época. Miraba a lo lejos, completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, hacia el horizonte que ya comenzaba a teñirse con los cálidos colores del crepúsculo. Los últimos rayos del sol se colaban entre la espesa arboleda extendida a su alrededor, la cual lo albergaba por completo. Debajo de la capucha de su túnica azabache sus ojos destellaban más grises que nunca, cual esferas gélidas. Hacía ya algunas horas que vagaba por aquel bosque, al parecer desierto en su totalidad; sin embargo, él estaba convencido de lo contrario. La brisa volvió a rozarle, trayendo consigo esta vez el sonido apagado e imperceptible de pisadas acercándose, confirmando sus sospechas.

-Ya era hora -declaró el rubio – estaba envejeciendo.

-Vaya, vaya – una voz masculina ronca y desgastada resonó en su mente – sino es el famoso Draco Malfoy.

El aludido volteó lentamente, dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada a modo de burla. Un lobo de gran tamaño y de pelaje caoba le devolvió la mirada, sentado sobre sus fuertes patas traseras.

-Alek Galahault -masculló el rubio, devolviéndole la mirada. Ambos se enfrentaron midiéndose por varios minutos en silencio.

-Puedes oir ... ? -inquirió el lobo sin emitir sonido audible. Draco asintió lentamente. -Ya veo. Pues, creo que entonces todo lo que he oído estos años acerca de ti comienza a corroborarse.

-No deberías creer en todo lo que oyes -señaló Draco, esbozando media sonrisa sarcástica.

-Hasta ahora mis instintos no me han fallado -respondió Alek, inclinando levemente su cabeza. -Y puede saberse a qué debo este honor... ?

-Necesito información -el lobo se removió en su lugar, alzando ambas patas de manera alternada, a manera de diversión.

-Eso es algo bastante codiciado ultimamente.

-Necesito información útil -repitió Draco, acentuando la última palabra. El animal lo miró con recelo.

-Pues todo depende -resonó la voz profunda de Alek. -Qué estás dispuesto a ofrecer por ella?

-No tengo tiempo para juegos, Alek. Y no estás precisamente en el mejor lugar para negociar.

-Pues tú tampoco -advirtió aquél en su mente, rugiendo por lo bajo. El animal se acercó intimidante hacia el rubio, quien mantuvo su mirada. -Debo recordarte lo que sucedió siete años atrás... ?

-En absoluto -lo interrumpió Draco con violencia. -Bien -cedió el rubio con tranquilidad, fingiendo un acuerdo – qué se te ofrece?

-Estos bosques me pertenecen, soy su guardián y estoy harto de verlo reducirse a cenizas a manos de malditos hechiceros como tú. No quiero verlos rondar por aquí. No queremos tener absolutamente nada que ver en esta guerra.

-Creo que es un poco tarde para eso -arguyó el rubio, con un dejo de ironía.

-Te aseguro que no -lo contradijo, sumamente irritado – creéme, tu mundo se enterará cuando así sea.

El susurro de pisadas lejanas les hizo saber que no se encontraban solos. Lentamente, varios lobos comenzaron a aparecer desde todos los rincones de aquel bosque, observando con interés y cautela la escena. Draco guardó silencio por unos segundos. De alguna manera, lo que el lobo pretendía no estaba muy lejos de lo que cualquier buen protector requeriría para su tesoro más preciado. Sin embargo, aquel páramo había sido la base de asentamiento del último gran grupo de mortífagos hasta no hace mucho tiempo, y por lo tanto todo lo que el lobo guardián y los miembros de su manada pudieran aportar acerca de sus movimientos resultaría una arma crucial para enfrentárseles. Y además, si había algo que podía servirle y en cuantía al mundo mágico en estos tiempos era la cooperación y la alianza con los licántropos.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Draco unos instantes después, sus manos aún resguardadas en sus bolsillos. -Te doy mi palabra.

* * *

Varios días habían pasado, pero no fue sino hasta tres semanas después de haber regresado a su tierra que la castaña comenzaba a sentirse nuevamente en casa. El flamante despacho comenzaba a adoptar la calidez y simpleza de su dueña; numerosas fotos acompañaban ahora a la que Harry le había obsequiado a manera de bienvenida, todas ellas mostrando divertidos momentos protagonizados por los mismos tres jóvenes. Pasaba la gran mayoría de las tardes entrenando junto a su escuadrón de Aurors en los terrenos mágicos especialmente erigidos para tal propósito, ubicados en el área más vasta y alejada del Ministerio. Harry y la división a su cargo solían acompañarla frecuentemente en dichas oportunidades, mientras que durante las mañanas ambos aunaban fuerzas e ingenio diseñando nuevas estrategias y planes de ataque. Ambos amigos se complementaban de tal manera que quienes no los conocían los observaban extrañados; era casi como ver a dos niños divirtiéndose. La castaña se hallaba decididamente más animada gracias a la compañía del morocho, aunque quizás el hecho de poder transitar los pasillos del Ministerio con la noción de la persistente ausencia de cierto rubio de ojos grises también contribuyese en algo a su tranquilidad.

Ciertamente, Draco no había regresado a tierras londinenses aún y la castaña continuaba sin conocer su paradero ni los motivos por los cuales se hallaba ausente, y al contrario de lo que Harry había supuesto desde un principio, continuaba firme en su decisión de no saber nada de él en lo absoluto. El morocho, por su parte, respetaba su posición aunque sabía que tarde o temprano ella tendría que conocer la verdad.

Muchos eran los que se hallaban interesados e intrigados por la nueva jefa de Aurors recién llegada al Ministerio, no obstante Hermione se mantenía distante y sumamente concentrada en la labor para la cual había sido convocada; sin embargo, para su tormento, había alguien que no planeaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

Tras regresar del despacho de Harry ya avanzada la tarde, la castaña se sobresaltó de sobremanera al ver una figura masculina erguida en su despacho, observando el horizonte crepuscular a través del ventanal.

-Damien! -exclamó, inhalando abruptamente y llevándose una mano al pecho -dios, casi me matas de un infarto.

-También me da gusto verte -contestó él risueño, a manera de broma. Hermione alzó una ceja con sarcasmo. El soltó una pequeña risita ante tal gesto.

-Qué es lo gracioso? -inquirió la castaña extrañada, acercándose a su escritorio. Damien movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados en negación.

-Nada. Es que me recuerdas mucho a alguien que conozco.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Los ojos dorados del vampiro la observaban atentos, escudriñando el caramelo de los ojos de la castaña, ávidos de información, de respuestas. Hermione tomó asiento frente a él, aún observándolo. De repente, el rompió la conexión invisible que entrelazaba sus miradas, parpadeó lentamente y chasqueó imperceptiblemente su lengua en señal de reprobación.

-Supongo que ya te han informado todo sobre mí -dijo, mirando hacia el suelo abatido.

-Sólo lo esencial -aclaró Hermione, con un dejo de triunfo en su voz.

-Bueno, supongo que ahí se fue toda mi diversión -declaró, en un notable tono de derrota. Ella curvó sus labios alegremente. -Tienes una bella sonrisa.

Sintió sus mejillas arder levemente, y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de desviar su mirada. El sincero cumplido de Damien realmente la había tomado por sorpresa. Él la observó satisfecho, y se acercó sutilmente.

-Tal vez no pueda leer tus pensamientos -dijo, en tono galante -pero soy muy bueno para interpretar los mensajes que ocultan tus ojos.

-Sabes... -comenzó la castaña, levantándose con parsimonia y acercándose a su rostro tentadora, siguiendo su juego - ...también sé que eres un gran seductor. -Damien se sonrió, lleno de orgullo ante tal cumplido -Supongo que es una suerte que goce de inmunidad ante tales encantos -sentenció, marcando así la distancia políticamente correcta que habría de existir entre ambos. -Al menos, es una suerte para mí.

Dicho esto, se separó lentamente de su rostro, aunque sus miradas continuaban entrelazadas. Damien esbozó una media sonrisa, comprendiendo al fin que estaba frente a una verdadera mujer y no frente a otra de las niñas del Ministerio que caían rendidas a sus pies. Comprendió así mismo algo mucho más importante, algo tan trascendental que no habría de manifestarse como tal sino mucho más adelante, pero que ya se había desencadenado. Hermione lo observó algo contrariada, quizás temerosa de haberlo ofendido seriamente. Él sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa franca que despejó toda inquietud en la mente de la castaña.

-Creo que tu y yo vamos a llevarnos bien -aventuró el vampiro, en tono afable. Se incorporó lentamente, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada del despacho. -Sabes? Realmente te le pareces muchísimo.

Hermione lo observó confundida una vez más, tratando de resolver aquel acertijo que Damien había dejado flotando en el aire interpuesto entre ambos, colmando la habitación de misterio. El muchacho sonrió una vez más y, dirigiéndole una última mirada, se desvaneció en la penumbra del pasillo.

Lo que siguió fue decididamente inexorable, los pensamientos de la castaña comenzaron a correr en su mente a la velocidad de la luz; Damien había tocado uno de los puntos débiles de la castaña: su avidez por respuestas. No pudo hacer más que permanecer sentada allí, repasando cada una de las palabras de su conversación, tratando de hallarle un sentido a su comportamiento. Sabía, porque así Harry se lo había dicho, que el vampiro era la persona más allegada a Draco Malfoy, al menos desde que había ingresado al Ministerio. Acaso estaba tratando de decirle algo acerca del rubio? Estaría al tanto del pasado que alguna vez habían compartido juntos? Hermione se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y bufó con exasperación; otra vez pensaba en él.

La frágil calma que la había arropado durante tres semanas se había desvanecido, quebrado en mil pedazos con una fuerza sólo comparable con el más temible de los sismos, la más devastadora de las tormentas. Se halló a si misma preguntándose dónde estaría y en qué condiciones, cuándo regresaría, y si se acercaría a ella. Sintió como el torrente de dudas la envolvía sin misericordia, hasta que un ligero golpeteo en el vidrio del ventanal de su oficina la sacó de su estupor. Alzó la vista azorada y divisó una pequeña lechuza que le resultó sumamente familiar, intentando enérgicamente llamar su atención. Sonrió ante la grata sorpresa, y se dirigió con prisa hacia ella; abrió el pestillo y la pequeña bola de plumas ingresó zumbando a toda velocidad, planeando en círculos alrededor de la habitación. Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada cuando finalmente, el diminuto plumífero se posó en su escritorio, jadeando y aun visiblemente excitado.

-Pig -exclamó, alegremente y acariciando su cabeza con la yema de su dedo índice -Tan enérgica como siempre.

La pequeña lechuza ladeó su cabeza en señal de agrado, y depositó bajo sus diminutas garras un sobre de color sepia. La castaña lo tomó intrigada y comenzó a leer el pergamino.

_Estimada Srita. Hermione Jean Granger,_

_Me dirijo a usted por medio de la presente con motivo de notificarle... ah! Cuánta formalidad, eh? Comencemos de nuevo... _

_Querida Mione Granger,_

_Cómo has estado? Si no has adivinado quién soy desde la primera oración de esta carta me consideraré sumamente ofendida... jaja es broma. Pero sí debo confesarte que me ofende que hayan pasado tres semanas desde que llegaste y todavía no me hayas visitado! Sé por Harry que están bastante ocupados con todo este asunto de los mortífagos acercándose, pero estoy segura de que podrás hacerte el tiempo para tomar aunque sea una taza de té juntas. Tienes mucho que contarme, y créeme que yo también! Así que te espero mañana por la tarde en casa para ponernos al tanto y darte un fuerte abrazo! _

_Te quiere,_

_Ginny._

Sonrió con felicidad mientras volvía a doblar la carta lentamente. Su amiga tenía razón en su ofensa, aunque estaba segura de que comprendía la dedicación que merecía la situación para la cual estaba allí. Justo cuando se dirigía a abrir la ventana para dejar salir a la ansiosa Pigwidgeon, Harry apareció en el umbral de su despacho.

-Veo que ya has recibido el reclamo -manifestó, con una pequeña sonrisa al ver salir disparada a la diminuta ave.

-Así es -contestó Hermione cerrando el pestillo, devolviéndole el gesto.

-Desde el primer momento que supo que regresabas se la ha pasado insistiéndome para que te encadene en nuestra sala de estar para poder bombardearte a preguntas.

Hermione rió con ganas ante la posibilidad de tal escenario, que desde luego no era tan imposible que sucediera.

-Sin embargo -admitió el ojiverde con un dejo de derrota -Me ha ganado de mano. Planeaba invitarte a cenar los tres esta noche, y despejarnos un poco de todos los problemas. No hemos charlado de otra cosa que no fuesen los bosques de Albania desde que llegaste.

La castaña asintió, con una melancólica media sonrisa. La idea de sentarse los tres juntos alrededor de una misma mesa después de siete años le resultaba sumamente encantadora, imposible de rechazar. Concordó con el ojiverde ir esa misma noche a la casa donde convivían con la pelirroja, y Harry se ofreció a alcanzarla hasta su propia casa para cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Se introdujo en la ducha con regocijo, dejando que la calidez del agua la arropara por completo. Había sido un día largo pero satisfactorio, cada vez estaban más cerca de conocer el paradero exacto de la amenaza del lado oscuro. Permaneció unos minutos sumida en sus pensamientos, luego cerró los grifos y envolviendo su esbelto cuerpo con una larga toalla color marfil, se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse. Afuera había comenzado a diluviar nuevamente, oía como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con premura el vidrio de las ventanas y repiqueteaban en la acera. El cielo se encontraba teñido de un gris plata que comenzaba a oscurecerse lentamente con la llegada de la noche; no pudo evitar recordar un par de ojos igual de grises, aunque mucho más profundos y vastos que el mismo cenit. Cansada, se dejó abrumar por el torrente de recuerdos, que cual saetas veloces surcaron su mente. Aunque jamás lo reconocería, mantener alejados los recuerdos del rubio le estaba resultando mucho más penoso que entregarse por completo a ellos; el peso de los mismos en su alma la abrumaba, pero sucumbir ante ellos, aunque fuese sólo por meros segundos, le permitía desahogarse... era casi como un respiro. Sabía, sin embargo, que no debía doblegarse por mucho tiempo, pues regresar a la realidad podía llegar a costarle mucho más de lo que pudiese resistir; no podía dejar que el pasado debilitara su voluntad en el presente.

Con algo de apremio miró la hora y se arregló el cabello hacia el costado, recogiéndolo con un discreto lazo azul noche. Se echó encima la capucha de su túnica y se dirigió al piso inferior, donde el fuego de la chimenea la aguardaba chispeando alegremente. Tomó un puñado de polvo color esmeralda del recipiente que yacía sobre la repisa del hogar, y conteniendo la respiración musitó:

-Valle de Godric.

* * *

-Mione! -exclamó con alegría una muchacha pelirroja, al tiempo que corría hacia ella y la estrechaba con fuerza. La castaña correspondió el abrazo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola pelirroja -contestó ella feliz. Se separó un poco de ella y la observó rápidamente. -Vaya que has crecido!

-Pues ya tengo veintitrés, era hora de que lo hiciera -contestó, risueña.

-Creo que jamás dejarás de ser aquella pequeña pelirroja enamorada de Harry Potter para mí.

-No mucho ha cambiado, a excepción de que ahora él me ama también -dijo Ginny, guiñando un ojo pícaramente.

La más joven de los Weasley le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura a la castaña, aunque esto no la sorprendió demasiado, pues ella nunca había sido demasiado alta. Llevaba su cabello un poco más abajo de los hombros, liso y brillante. Casi que no quedaban rastros de esa niña tímida y recluida que los observaba cuchichear a escondidas en la madriguera durante las tardes de verano; se había convertido en toda una mujer.

-Y hablando del susodicho... -comenzó la castaña, sorprendida de no ver a Harry rondando por la sala.

-Está con Pig en la azotea, enviándole un mensaje a Ron -concluyó la frase con rapidez, como sin darle importancia, cambiando rápidamente de tema -lo que me da a mí unos minutos de intimidad para sacarte información.

Hermione rió ante el comentario; tomándola de la mano con soltura Ginny la condujo hacia la pequeña cocina. Varias ollas descansaban sobre el fuego desprendiendo un delicioso aroma a hierbas y especias, mientras que en la otra punta de la mesada una cuchilla animada mágicamente rebanaba y troceaba pedacitos de carne. La pelirroja le ofreció una copa de vino tinto, y Hermione supo que debía prepararse para lo peor.

-Y bien... ? -comenzó Ginny, examinándola atentamente con la mirada.

-Y bien... qué? -contestó Hermione, fingiendo desconcierto.

-Oh, vamos Herm! -exclamó Ginny algo exasperada -no te hagas la desinteresada conmigo. Te conozco.

-De acuerdo... -aceptó resignada -qué quieres saber?

-Pues cómo es el paisaje, la gente... Por Merlín, qué crees que quiero saber? -dijo la pelirroja exasperada, colocando ambas manos en sus caderas. -Lo has visto?

La castaña la observó divertida, y tomó una amplia bocanada de aire. Paulatinamente su semblante se fue tornando indiferente, como tratando de mantenerse impasible en una falsa calma inexistente.

-Lo he visto. Y eso es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto -dijo, seria. -No quiero hablar del tema.

-Del tema Draco Malfoy? -inquirió Ginny remarcando el nombre, haciendo que su amiga se estremeciera levemente al oirlo. Hermione asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Hermione...

-No -respondió tajante. -No he pasado siete años lejos de mi hogar y de mis amigos y de toda una vida en vano.

Ginny calló, dubitativa y algo apenada. Sabía que el pasado seguía vivo en su memoria, pero había fallado al calcular cuánto le dolía aún todo lo acontecido.

-Bien -contestó al fin la pelirroja, echando un rápido vistazo a las ollas que anunciaban que la cena estaba lista. -Lo siento, Mione.

Hermione esbozó una débil aunque genuina sonrisa y acto seguido la estrechó suevamente contra sí.

-No te disculpes, yo soy quien debería dejar atrás el pasado de una buena vez.

El sonido de pasos lejanos resonó a sus espaldas, y unos segundos después Harry aparecía bajo el dintel de la cocina.

-Esta sí que es una bonita imagen -señaló, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y observándolas con una sonrisa.

Se separaron riendo, y Hermione se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo.

-Ahí estás! Con quién habrás estado comunicándote con tanto misterio que no fuiste capaz de bajar a saludarme -inquirió la castaña, fingiendo enojo.

-Pronto lo sabrás -respondió él, con un dejo de misterio. Ella avanzó hasta él y lo abrazó a manera de saludo. -Parece que no me hubieras visto hace años.

-Algo así -bromeó la castaña.

Algunos minutos después los tres amigos cenaban en el amplio comedor, riendo y conversando amenamente. Hermione disfruto cada minuto de la velada, sintiendo como cada aroma la traía nuevamente a su verdadero hogar, le recordaba quién realmente era. No sabía aun con exactitud de todo lo que se había perdido, pero decididamente la nueva habilidad culinaria de su pelirroja amiga era una de ellas. Estaba segura de que jamás había probado un pastel de carne como el que saboreaba en ese momento, y supo que Ginny era digna hija de Molly Weasley.

Harry la observaba embelesado; sintió una enorme felicidad al contemplar lo mucho que ambos aún se amaban, sin embargo no entendió el por qué de un amargo y fugaz escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en aquel sentimiento. Fue como si de repente, por ínfimos segundos, la habitación se tornara gélida y vacía, llena de una profunda desesperanza. Para su fortuna, el tintineo de porcelana acercándose hasta ella la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Una de crema y dos de azucar, verdad? -aventuró Ginny, intuyendo la respuesta.

-Así es -respondió la castaña, quien agradeció el calor que entibió sus manos al tomar la taza. -Café inglés... ya casi había olvidado su sabor.

-Sin embargo dicen que el café albanés es único enn su especie -acotó Harry.

-Pues... Sí -acordó ella, con media sonrisa -pero la especie londinense es difícil de extinguir.

Ambos rieron suavemente, mientras Ginny iba y venía desde la cocina. Hermione notó un andar algo intranquilo en sus pasos, casi como si estuviese a punto de realizar una pirueta circense de alto riesgo. Harry la observaba algo divertido, sin embargo sus ojos también brillaban algo inquietos.

-Qué se trae entre manos? -murmuró la castaña, casi inaudible. Harry la observó dubitativo, despeinando su cabello -O debería preguntar... qué se traen ambos entre manos?

-A qué te refieres? -dijo Harry, aparentando falsa ingenuidad.

-Harry Potter -contestó ella, manteniendo su mirada seriamente. -Conmigo, no.

Harry rió y tomó una amplia bocanada de aire. Acto seguido se puso de pie y dirigiéndose a la pelirroja, dijo:

-Ginny, ya es hora.

La aludida asomó timidamente su cabeza por el umbral del comedor, al tiempo que Harry con un pequeño guiño la instaba a acercarse. Ginny tomó coraje y se acercó nuevamente a la mesa, tomando asiento junto al ojiverde. Hermione los observó extrañada, parecían nerviosos.

-Bien... qué es lo que sucede? -inquirió, preocupada.

-Verás Herms... hay algo que queremos decirte -comenzó su mejor amigo, con la vista fija en la mesa. Ginny se removió imperceptiblemente a su lado. -Es algo que venimos considerando desde hace algún tiempo.

-Bastante tiempo, a decir verdad -corrigió la pelirroja. Harry la miró divertido, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Me están preocupando -dijo la castaña, frunciendo el ceño confundida.

-No es nada de qué alarmarse, bueno, depende de cómo lo veas claro está -siguió el ojiverde, algo más tranquilo.

-No creo que haya muchos modos de verlo, Harry -arguyó una vez más su novia, algo ansiosa.

-Lo sé, sólo estoy diciendo que...

-Harry, Ginny -interrumpió Hermione, comenzando a exasperarse. Ambos callaron de repente -ya díganme de una vez.

-Bien... -Comenzaron ambos, sin embargo Harry observó a Ginny y comprendió que debía ser él quien diese la noticia. La castaña comenzaba a impacientarse, sólo rogaba que no fuesen malas noticias. No podría soportar otro peso en su corazon. Finalmente, su amigo tomó aire y, tomando la mano de Ginny, suavemente soltó: -Vamos a casarnos.


	5. El sabor de la derrota

_Hola a todos de nuevo! Una vez más lamento muchísimo la tardanza, se me está haciendo bastante difícil concentrarme en el fic, y más aún con lo exigente que soy conmigo misma, no quiero actualizar un nuevo capítulo sin que sea perfecto. Sé que por ahora las cosas vienen bastante lentas, pero les prometo que esto pronto se agitará. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, y nos vemos la próxima!_

* * *

_**Capítulo V:** El sabor de la derrota_

Tuvo que apoyar bruscamente la taza para evitar que se le resbalase de las manos. La infusión danzó levemente dentro del recipiente, haciendo que una gota escapase del mismo y se deslizara por sus bordes. Ginny tragó saliva y titubeante aventuró:

-Pues... qué opinas al respecto? -Harry se llevó una mano al cabello con aire distraído, visiblemente ansioso.

-Qué opino? -repitió la castaña, al tiempo que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios -Pues por Merlín, que ya era hora!

Acto seguido se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los flamantes prometidos dándole a ambos un profundo abrazo. Ellos le correspondieron, en especial Harry, cuya sonrisa superó la suya. Sintió como la felicidad por la noticia la llenaba entera, reconfortándola.

-Hemos estado considerándolo hace ya algún tiempo, pero no queríamos llevarlo a cabo sin nuestra familia aquí, con nosotros -dijo el ojiverde, algo sonrojado y ahora sosteniendo la mano de Ginny. -No queríamos hacerlo sin que tú estuvieras presente.

Hermione sintió que rompería a llorar de la emoción por las palabras que escuchaba, de hecho Harry volvió a sonreir al ver como sus ojos destellaban húmedos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, percibió el dulce arropo que el amor brindaba a su alma.

-Es la noticia más hermosa que podrían haberme dado -dijo ella observándolos feliz -sin embargo, no entiendo el por qué de tanto nerviosismo hace unos minutos... pareciera como si temieran por que no estuviese de acuerdo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y muchos hechos desafortunados nos han separado -respondió Harry con una media sonrisa melancólica. La castaña pareció comprenderlo de inmediato.

-Harry -dijo, con dulce parsimonia y asiendo la mano de su mejor amigo con suavidad -No importa lo que haya sucedido, mi corazón siempre ha estado aquí con ustedes, incluso con Ron. Ustedes son lo más importante que tengo, mi familia como tú bien lo has dicho, y creéme que nada me hará más feliz que la noticia que acaban de darme.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por la pálida mejilla llena de pecas de la pelirroja; sin poder contenerse estrechó a la castaña en otro fuerte abrazo.

-Ginny, voy a necesitar mis costillas! -exclamó Hermione entre sofocos y risas, Harry se unió brevemente a la diversión, aunque unos minutos después su semblante cambió deliberadamente, adquiriendo una seriedad que turbó en parte a Hermione. Ginny lo observó, empalideciéndose visiblemente.

-Bien... y ahora las noticias no tan gratas -informó la menor del clan Weasley, con un dejo de desazón en la voz.

-Queremos hacer una pequeña reunión... nada demasiado ostentoso que pueda llamar la atención de los mortífagos.

-Queremos a toda nuestra familia y amigos con nosotros en ese momento, y también a algunas personas que son importantes... -continuó la pelirroja, asintiendo.

-Entre ellas, algunas personas del Ministerio -completó el ojiverde, observándo a la castaña directamente a los ojos, midiendo su reacción.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una gélida brisa recorrer su interior por completo, disparando un escalofrío a todo lo largo y ancho de su espina dorsal y haciendo flaquear sus piernas.

-El... -comenzó, tragando saliva con dificultad y luchando por mantenerse impasible – El estará presente, verdad?

-Sé que parece una locura, un incomprensible delirio -se atajó el ojiverde, temeroso al ver como Hermione se estremecía levemente frente a él. -Pero creéme, confía en mí, pronto todo tendrá una explicación.

La castaña sintió el peso del mundo caer una vez más sobre sus hombros, con la misma velocidad e intensidad con las que comprendió las palabras de Harry. Draco Malfoy estaría en el enlace.

* * *

Cruzó el umbral de su habitación haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por comandar sus piernas, que parecían reticentes a llevarla hasta la recámara. Había olvidado las cortinas de su cuarto descorridas, y la luna sacaba provecho de su desliz bañando la habitación entera con su brillo plateado. Observó el cielo comenzar a cubrirse de algunas nubes, anunciando quizás nuevamente la inexorable lluvia, sin embargo el satélite se mantenía claro. Aún intentaba hallar una respuesta sensata, aunque no fuese del todo satisfactoria, al hecho de que aquel que aún se colaba entre sus pensamientos se colara también en la boda de su mejor amigo. Sintió frustración e incertidumbre, sintió angustia por ver cuánto había cambiado el mundo que se había visto obligada a abandonar por su causa, llegó a sentir incluso remordimiento por haber regresado, un sentimiento que había amenazado con desarmarla desde aquel primer día que sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Sintió cólera y dolor al reconocer cuánto le estaba costando mantenerse al margen de todo, quiso golpearse a sí misma al percibir cómo las ansias de saberlo todo, por fin y de una vez por todas, la colmaban por completo, cual hambre voraz le reclamaban respuestas, para poder develar tantos enigmas que se habían abierto paso a través de su alma frágil y aún no del todo restaurada. Cerró con fuerza sus párpados, y así evitó que un par de lágrimas se derramaran desde sus ojos. Ya había llorado demasiado y siempre en vano, y se había jurado no volver a hacerlo.

Ya sentada sobre su cama, apoyó ambas manos sobre el colchón y respiró profundamente. Percibió como el peso que parecía empujarla más y más hacia el centro de la Tierra misma lentamente se recrudecía aún más si aquello era posible; supo que si quería ayudar a Harry y serle útil al escuadrón debía sobreponerse a todo ello, debía resistir las llamas abrasadoras del fuego inclemente que la mirada del rubio había encendido en su interior, consumiéndola entera y reduciéndola a cenizas, restos inservibles de una Hermione que ella solía creer conocer. Quiso ser fuerte, despiadada, desalmada, tal y cómo él lo había sido, para así poder desterrarlo por completo de su corazón. Lo deseó con tanta ansia que incluso llegó a lograrlo por ínfimos segundos; alguien alguna vez le había dicho que del odio al amor había sólo un pequeño paso, y se halló así misma preguntándose si aquello funcionaría a la inversa. Sonrió de manera irónica; ya no le quedaba más que perder. Bien podría intentarlo.

* * *

El ojiverde se dirigía con prisa a través del amplio pasillo que llevaba a su despacho, su mente atribulada con cuestiones banales y algunas otras no tanto, que Ginny había conseguido amarrar fuertemente en su cerebro desde la última noche.

_-Cómo que cambiaste de parecer? Harry dijimos que..._

_-Lo sé Gin, pero después de lo de anoche ya no creo que sea tan buena idea._

_-Es una gran sorpresa, lo sé, pero no podemos cancelar todo por un temor infundado._

_-Temor infundado? Ginny, acaso no te diste cuenta de su mirada? Creí que desfallecería en ese mismo momento..._

_-Hermione es fuerte, es sólo que el hecho de llegar después de siete años y no comprender ni una sola de las cosas que están sucediendo... bueno, creo que eso es capaz de angustiar a cualquiera._

_-Sabes que no soy yo quien debe aclarar todo el asunto._

_-Sí, lo sé. Pero también creo que reunirlos en un lugar neutral como nuestra boda es ideal para que hablen de una vez... Yo nunca adoré el hecho de que estuvieran juntos cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, eso lo sabes, pero él la hizo feliz, y ella logró cambiarlo. Logró transformarlo en quien hoy es tu mano derecha, y gracias a lo que ocurrió siete años atrás logró redimirse para el resto de su vida. Creo que eso califica para una segunda oportunidad._

Parpadeó repentinamente, a tiempo para evitar golpearse de lleno con una de las columnas al final del corredor. Las palabras de su prometida y futura esposa aún resonaban en su mente, llenas de una certeza que no podía refutar. Lo primero que vio al atravesar el umbral de su oficina fueron un par de piernas cruzadas sobre su escritorio, y una media sonrisa burlona esgrimida sólo para él.

-Cariño, he regresado.

-Así parece -contestó Harry lacónico, haciendo caso omiso de la broma.

-Vaya, por favor no estés tan contento por ello -dijo el rubio, con sarcasmo.

-No tengo un buen día, Draco.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo -respondió él, amargamente.

Harry lo observó por unos momentos, luego de lo cual procedió a cerrar la puerta del despacho. Se acercó hacia donde el rubio se hallaba, manteniendo una prudente distancia del escritorio. Draco lo observó con una media sonrisa burlona, como si supiera exactamente lo que el ojiverde estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Y bien… ? –comenzó Harry, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Harry, las bienvenidas desgraciadamente no son lo tuyo –respondió el rubio con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-Ya déjate de idioteces –contestó el aludido, comenzando a exasperarse. –Dime de una vez.

-Qué tienes para ofrecerme? –continuó desafiándolo el rubio, divirtiéndose al ver como Harry perdía la paciencia con rapidez.

-Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo el ojiverde, casi como exhalando las palabras, cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Draco sonrió levemente. Un rostro de delicados rasgos femeninos cruzó sus pensamientos fugazmente, y ya no fue capaz de seguir bromeando.

-Lo que quiero –musitó suavemente, casi en un inaudible susurro -Nadie puede dármelo.

Harry sintió su interior removerse al encontrar la mirada por demás melancólica del dragón, perdida en algún punto entre el mundo real y la tormenta de sus pensamientos. Draco parpadeó y enfocó sus grises orbes en las del morocho, completamente limpias de cualquier rastro visible de atribulación.

-Traigo malas y aún peores noticias –dijo el rubio, con un dejo irónico pero serio. –Cuáles quieres oír primero?

-Las más útiles –manifestó el ojiverde.

Draco exhaló con pesar, bajando los pies del escritorio y cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

-Hablé con Alek.

-Galahault?

-El mismo –confirmó Draco con una mueca de disgusto. Harry tragó arduamente. –Tranquilo. Sin su manada no es más que un tierno e indefenso perrito.

-Malfoy…

-Han estado en sus bosques. Él mismo los observó durante toda su estadía, y para nuestro pesar, son muchos más de los que imaginábamos. No me sorprendería que a esta altura del partido nos superen en número. –Draco mantuvo su semblante calmo mientras informaba a Harry de los acontecimientos. –Cuentan con varios desertores entre sus filas… algunos gigantes y centauros, quizá hasta algunos inferi. Desconoce dónde han de hallarse ahora, pero alcanzó a oír que planeaban dirigirse hacia el sur de Francia.

-Cada vez están más cerca –afirmó Harry, procesando la información.

-Así es –asintió el rubio –Y como ves, nosotros seguimos sentados esperando a que nos asesinen.

El ojiverde lo miró molesto, estaba cansado del mismo planteo proveniente del dragón.

-Veo que no te cansas de fastidiarme con lo mismo.

-Seguiré hasta que te des cuenta de que es lo que se debió hacer desde un principio. Ahora no sólo cargarás con la caída del Ministerio, sino con la muerte de tu mejor amiga también. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Harry deslizó con fervor ambas manos a través de su cabello, despeinándolo aún más si aquello era posible.

-Tendremos que ser más drásticos y comenzar a planear un encuentro… no quiero dejar que se acerquen más. Es hora de confrontarlos.

Draco bufó al oír dicha declaración, evidentemente exasperado. No podía creer el grado de negligencia y negación por parte de su colega, esbozando tan ingenua estrategia, intentando por todos los medios de convencerse de que la victoria sería de los buenos una vez más.

-No creo que me estés entendiendo –dijo al fin, con ambos ojos cerrados, luchando por mantener la precaria calma. –Esto no es un juego de niños, Harry. Han cobrado más fuerza de la que imaginábamos, quizá aún más que en los últimos años. Se pone peor, porque quien los lidera es alguien que nos conoce muy bien, quizá aún mejor de lo que nos conocemos a nosotros mismos.

-Dime que no es quien creo que es –pidió el ojiverde, con un brillo de clemencia en sus ojos.

-Quien otra sino mi adorable tía Bellatrix –contestó el rubio, con evidente fastidio. –La última vez que la ví, juró que no viviría para volver a mirarla a los ojos. En otras palabras –sonrió con ironía –no se detendrá hasta verme muerto.

Ambos se miraron por minutos que parecieron durar una eternidad. Por supuesto, Harry sabía que lo que ellos buscaban era a Draco, que no descansarían hasta vengar la mancha que él significaba para todo un linaje de pureza forjado en sangre de inocentes, pero él no lo permitiría. El rubio había sabido redimirse y logrado transformarse en quizás el hechicero más poderoso y valioso para el escuadrón y para el Ministerio entero, y Harry era testigo fiel de su capacidad. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, el dragón había sabido ganarse mucho más que su respeto.

-No te preocupes, no le tengo miedo –dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio, con otra media sonrisa burlona. –Ansío el momento de una reunión familiar.

-Pues en ese caso lo único que voy a pedirte es que te abstengas de tu egoísmo, si sabes a lo que me refiero –Draco emitió una pequeña carcajada a modo de respuesta. –Hablo en serio. Si descubro que vas por tu cuenta a su encuentro, Bellatrix no tendrá ni siquiera tus sobras porque te mataré yo mismo.

-Harry… me acabas de robar el corazón –exclamó el rubio, llevándose una mano al pecho y fingiendo conmoción.

Harry intentó en vano reprimir una sonrisa frente a dicha broma, frente a lo cual Draco se sonrió y se puso por fin de pie con lentitud.

-Alek me ha comunicado expresamente sus requerimientos, así que podemos olvidarnos de su manada y tal vez de todos los licántropos del este europeo. Sin embargo, aún podemos intentar contactar a los vampiros en el norte.

-Pero Damien…

-Déjamelo a mí –interrumpió Draco. –Creo que podré manejarlo.

Harry asintió en silencio. Ambos se miraron nuevamente, como diciéndose algo con dicha mirada, algo que no necesitaba ser articulado con palabras. Unos instantes después, el dragón se excusó retirándose del despacho del ojiverde, con miles de pensamientos corriendo por su mente armando y desarmando tácticas, comparando distintas estrategias. Tan abstraído se dirigía, que no notó la figura esbelta de una persona doblando la esquina del amplio corredor, dirigiéndose hacia a él casi tanto o más ensimismada que él mismo; quiso el destino que en una súbita y firme colisión, sus ojos se encontraran de frente y a escasos centímetros con un par de orbes color caramelo observándolo azorados. Extendió su mano cual autómata, tomando a la cintura de aquella mujer con la que había chocado, impidiendo que la misma cayera estrepitosamente de espaldas al frío mármol.

-Lo lamento… -comenzó la castaña, algo sonrojada y tratando de recuperar la compostura, estremeciéndose levemente al percibir la mano de Draco asiéndola firmemente por la cintura.

-Mejor mira por dónde vas la próxima vez –contestó él, intentando mantenerse impasible y hasta parecer francamente molesto, tarea que fue sumamente ardua al sentir a Hermione tan cerca de su propio cuerpo.

La castaña lo observó incómoda y haciendo un esfuerzo casi tan grande como el del rubio por demostrar fastidio. Ambos fingían, pretendían estar sumamente contrariados por toparse el uno con el otro, cuando en realidad se esforzaban por ocultar aquel deseo que parecía encenderse y abrasarlos vivos en su interior. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con algo de nerviosismo, y Draco creyó que desfallecería en ese mismo instante. Vestía debajo de la túnica azabache del escuadrón de Aurors una camisa color marfil entallada al cuerpo, con una falda tubo que llegaba a cubrirle hasta algunos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. Llevaba su cabello suelto sobre los hombros, cayendo cual cascada interminable de bucles del color del mismo caramelo. Estaba preciosa.

Una vez recuperado por completo su equilibrio, la muchacha se alejó a una prudente y casi cordial distancia del dragón, el tiempo que el mismo retiraba su mano de su pequeña figura. Ella lo observó con solemne semblante y declaró:

-No te preocupes, no volverá a suceder.

Malfoy dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto aquel tono distante y frío en su voz? ¿Por qué razón dicho sonido parecía recrudecer y profundizar aún más el tormento de su alma? Sintió un leve dejo de celos hacia la castaña. ¿Cómo podía ella haber logrado olvidarlo tan rápida y fácilmente, siendo que él aún la veía en sus sueños? La vio alejarse a paso firme en dirección contraria a la cual él se dirigía, y saboreó en sus labios una vez más la misma derrota. Comenzó a caminar a paso raudo, veloz, buscando aumentar aún más la distancia entre ellos, buscando perder todo rastro de sus ojos, su cuerpo, su irresistible perfume. Llegó a su despacho agitado, desesperado por aire. Abrió el amplio ventanal de par en par, apoyándose con ambas manos en el alféizar del mismo. Aquella era quizás la primera vez en años que lo hacía; detestaba la luz solar tanto o más que los mismos vampiros. Para él, la noche era un manto de misericordia, de protección, que lo guardaba de la implacable luz diurna que todo lo ve y nada perdona. Alzó el rostro con ambos ojos cerrados, intentando respirar todo el gélido aire que era capaz de colarse en sus pulmones, implorando por sosiego. Toda esta situación iba a acabar por matarlo. Sonrió con ironía al considerar el hecho de morir a manos de un dolor tan grande e inclemente, en lugar de perecer a manos de brujos tan o más poderosos que él. Pero Dios sabe que aquella mujer tenía en su poder la capacidad para asesinar a cualquier hombre, sin necesidad de levantar una varita. Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, como tratando de arrancarla físicamente de su mente; percibió con profundo pesar el sonido de pasos acercándose, e intentó recomponerse fugazmente.

-Vaya, sabía que estabas deprimido, pero no tanto como para suicidarte así –arguyó una voz masculina con un dejo burlón.

-Llegó la alegría del hogar –masculló Draco con fastidio, reconociendo el tono de Damien y sus pasos a medida que se adentraba en la oficina. –Hazme el favor de cerrar la puerta.

Damien obedeció sin chistar, mientras él volvía a cerrar las puertas de vidrio. Damien agradeció dicho gesto; si bien era uno de los ínfimos vampiros que podían caminar debajo de luz solar, aquello no quitaba que le molestase terriblemente exponer sus ojos a la misma. Apoyándose en el escritorio del rubio y cruzándose de brazos con aire ofendido, se dirigió hacia Draco.

-Se puede saber dónde carajos te has metido? -Draco lo observó sorprendido y sumamente divertido. –¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

-Tu preocupación –respondió, haciendo una pequeña mueca –yo también te aprecio Damien.

-Cierra la boca… -se quejó el vampiro, desviando la mirada. Si hubiese sido físicamente posible, Draco estaba seguro de que se hubiese sonrojado de pies a cabeza. –¿Y bien?

-Me sorprendes. ¿Te han fallado tus fuentes?

-No me fastidies. No has estado en el norte o de lo contrario me hubiese enterado.

-Pues, no, no he estado por tus antiguos reinos. Pero es exactamente de ello de lo que quiero hablarte.

El vampiro lo observó consternado y perspicaz, intentando leer sus ojos, ante la imposibilidad de leer su mente.

-Por qué presiento que no son buenas noticias –dijo al fin, molesto.

-Yo no diría que son malas… Inoportunas, tal vez –repuso Draco, intentando quitarle importancia a la petición.

-Draco, no –lo detuvo tajante, con el semblante serio, fulminándolo con la mirada teñida de un dorado brillante. –Ya sabes cómo son las cosas.

-Lo que me han dicho amerita el intento –contrapuso el dragón, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, enfrentando a su amigo. Damien lo observaba incómodo, irritado. Realmente no quería tener que hacer aquello que Draco parecía pedirle sin demasiadas palabras.

-Supongo que no debe ser nada agradable –admitió al fin. –Confío en que debe ser lo bastante perturbador como para que me pidas que vaya a verlos, aún sabiendo que no quieren ni arte ni parte en todo este embrollo.

Draco asintió levemente. Dejó por escasos minutos que Damien ingresará entre sus pensamientos, poniéndolo al tanto de los pormenores de su charla con el licántropo.

–Ya veo –exclamó, visiblemente preocupado. -Pues bien… supongo que deberé partir lo más rápido que me sea posible.

-Voy a acompañarte –manifestó el rubio. –Tengo que explicarles yo mismo el porqué de esta decisión.

-Creo que con uno de nosotros basta y sobra. Los conozco bastante bien Draco, créeme –el aludido lo miró contrariado, casi como si le estuviesen negando un capricho. –Sé que esto te fastidia, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no tienes nada que hacer ahí. Por una vez en tu vida, déjamelo a mí. Deja que te ayude.

Luego de algunos segundos de meditación, el rubio arribó a la conclusión de que aquello era ciertamente lo mejor.

-Además… te necesitan mucho más de lo que crees aquí. –Draco alzó la mirada confundido. Damien sonrió ante dicha reacción –Ya verás a lo que me refiero.

Sin más, se reincorporó y se retiró de la habitación, dejando al dragón aún más contrariado de lo que hubiese deseado. El sol se había ocultado una vez más detrás de una pared infranqueable de nubes de aspecto tormentoso, la lluvia no tardaría en hacerse presente nuevamente. Se pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo levemente. La presencia de Hermione en su mente estaba matándolo, consumiéndolo con dolorosa parsimonia. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar su actitud, tan distante y tan fortalecida a la vez; ya no era aquella niña escondida detrás de sus libros buscando siempre tener la última palabra en cada discusión. Era toda una mujer, segura de cada paso que daba, con un brillo temerario en sus ojos. Y ello lo hacía desearla aún más, anhelar tenerla consigo, a su lado otra vez. Si bien comprendía perfectamente que la castaña podía cuidarse, supo que debía protegerla frente a lo que se avecinaba, frente a la amenaza que ya se cernía sobre ellos. Supo que no lo buscarían sólo a él, sino a la causante de su deserción y de su deshonra, y aquello lo llenó aún más de ira y frustración. Sintió cómo todos estos años parecían haber sido en vano; haber perdido a la mujer que más había amado en su vida, rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos y tenerla ahora frente a él mirándolo llena de disgusto y cuasi indiferencia le quitaba todo sentido a su vida. Era cierto que había deseado volver a verla, volver a rozar su piel y perderse en aquellos ojos color caramelo una vez más, pero había aprendido a vivir con la simple de noción de saber que estaba viva, y aquello acabó por bastarle luego de algún tiempo. Pero ahora, no estaba muy seguro de lo que pudiese suceder si no controlaba su corazón, aquella parte de sí mismo que había conseguido adormecer y silenciar con gran esfuerzo, y que el latir de la leona había despertado, haciéndole saber con fervor a su dueño que aún seguía allí. Meditó las últimas palabras que Damien le había dicho, y supo que había hablado con ella durante su ausencia. Sólo pudo rogar que ella continuara impidiéndole la entrada a su mente, aunque por lo que podía apreciarse, tal vez ya nada del rubio quedaba allí, ni mucho menos en su corazón.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo una vez más. Llovía otra vez, pero ahora también arreciaba en su alma.


	6. Azul Medianoche

_Hola a todos! No, esto no es un espejismo ni una ficción de sus mentes… he vuelto! Me he tomado años, siglos, pero he regresado. He tenido bastantes problemas personales que aún intento resolver, todo ello sumado a las obligaciones universitarias que no puedo eludir, pero nada de ello ha logrado alejarme de una de mis pasiones que es escribir y dejar volar la imaginación. Así que aquí les traigo una entrega más de este fic, debo advertir que tal vez resulte algo largo y tedioso, pero es sólo el preámbulo del próximo capítulo que estimo será el más agitado de lo que va de la historia. Gracias a todos por esperar, y aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste! Acepto (y necesito!) reviews y críticas constructivas, siempre me ayudan mucho a mejorar. Hasta pronto!_

* * *

_Capítulo 6_: azul medianoche

Aguardaba inquieta con la mirada ausente, sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la superficie áspera del granito de los miradores del ala oeste del castillo, aquellos orientados hacia el lago. Hacía algunos minutos que se hallaba allí, demasiados para su gusto, y no cesaba de repetirse así misma lo absurdo de su presencia en ese lugar. No dejaba de pensar en todas aquellas cosas que estaba postergando, procrastinando, por el simple motivo de estar allí y ahora. Respiró profundo, y se obligó a sí misma a aguardar un poco más… sólo un poco más. Oyó pasos a lo lejos, pero decidió ignorarlos; muchos estudiantes paseaban por allí durante la tarde, no veía razón por la cual agitarse. Sin embargo, no pudo más que mantenerse inmóvil al verse completamente rodeada por un perfume de menta intenso que pareció extenderse alrededor suyo y cubrir toda el área que ella ocupaba. Cerró sus ojos por breves segundos, al tiempo que una mano posándose en su cintura la obligaba dulcemente a voltearse por completo.

-Creí que no vendrías –dijo ella, con una mezcla de alivio y angustia en su voz.

-Un Malfoy siempre cumple lo que promete –respondió una voz algo más grave en su oído.

-He estado aquí por horas –reprochó Hermione, abriendo sus ojos lentamente y enfocándolos en el rostro de su acompañante, el cual se veía surcado por cortes y hematomas tenues. –pero creo que a pesar de mí misma, hubiese aguardado aún más, si hubiese sido necesario.

Deslizó su mano suavemente sobre la mejilla del muchacho de pie frente a ella, provocando dolor en las heridas tan recientemente infligidas; lo observó con una mezcla de dolor y dulzura.

-Esto es una locura… Tú bien sabes que no podemos estar juntos, no es posible –argumentó la castaña, observando cada una de las lesiones.

El se limitó a sostenerla suavemente por su cintura, al tiempo que la acercaba y susurraba en su oído:

-Esto es lo único que ha tenido sentido en mi vida desde que puedo recordar. No permitiré que se desvanezca sin antes haber luchado por ello.

Hermione se estremeció con cada una sus palabras, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

El ocaso se extendía por todos los vastos terrenos de Hogwarts, bañándolos de una suave luz escarlata. Diciembre se acercaba, y traía consigo las noches más largas y frías, las favoritas de Draco. No obstante, el crepuscular invierno acarreaba además un peligro inminente, latente, capaz de erizar cada una de las terminales nerviosas de los cuerpos de ambos, recordándoles lo prohibido de su cercanía. Con fuerza devastadora caía sobre ellos todo el abrumador peso de un futuro colmado de sangre y tragedia, un futuro que los concernía directamente y también claro está al resto del mundo mágico.

Draco alzó la mirada hacia el poniente, y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Ya no queda mucho –dijo, al cabo de unos minutos de silencio. –Cada vez están más cerca.

-No podrán llevarte con ellos, no podrán atravesar las barreras mágicas del castillo –arguyó la castaña totalmente segura de sí misma, intentando infligir la misma seguridad en él. El rubio sonrió ligeramente.

-Estoy seguro de que no pretenden hacerlo –contestó, aún con la mirada fija a lo lejos. –Pero cuentan con otras alternativas.

Hermione tomó su rostro fugazmente y lo obligó a enfrentar su mirada. Draco no pudo hacer más que obedecer a su tierno comando y se vio desarmado por completo ante un par de ojos del color del caramelo calándolo por completo. Supo en aquel momento que se encontraba en un duro aprieto.

-Draco Malfoy –comenzó ella, con un dejo de dureza en su voz –Por el bien de tu integridad física más te vale no estar pensando en lo que imagino que estás pensando.

Draco luchó por mantenerse impasible. Le resultaba sumamente difícil contener la sonrisa que el semblante de enojo de la castaña le producía, una mezcla perfecta entre cólera y capricho, y todo aquello materializado en el tenue rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas, en el brillo que inundaba sus ojos. Se le hacía dificultoso fingir temor cuando no podía sentir más que profundo deseo hacia aquellos labios que tanto deseaba cada noche, verdadero oasis para la sed que lo atormentaba.

Sin embargo, intentó recomponerse, reunir en milésimas de segundos toda aquella indiferencia y desdén que desde tan pequeño le habían inculcado aquellos que ahora clamaban por su lealtad, y declaró:

-No voy a entregármeles. Si tanto me reclaman, bien podrán venir e intentar llevarme por ellos mismos.

Una suave sonrisa de alivio aligeró las facciones de la leona, al tiempo que un amargo sabor embargaba al rubio por completo. En su interior, no estaba haciendo más que decir lo que ella necesitaba oír, aún si sus palabras no fuesen completamente ciertas. Él bien sabía que de no acudir por sus propios medios, ellos no vacilarían en destrozar a cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino, la totalidad de Hogwarts incluida. Draco cargaba ya con bastantes muertes sobre sus hombros, pero no toleraría que le quitaran lo más preciado que poseía, lo único que lo mantenía vivo. Había tomado la ferviente decisión de proteger aquello a lo que amaba con todo y su vida si era necesario, y aquello era algo que nada ni nadie le haría reconsiderar. Se detestó así mismo por cargar a la castaña de promesas que él sabría que inexorablemente habrían de ser rotas, no por motus propio, sino por vil injusticia del destino. Pero por más que lo repudiase, sabía que la única manera de protegerla, de asegurarse de que estaría a salvo, era mantenerla al margen de la situación, y disfrutar cada segundo que ella le regalaba con su presencia, ocultarle los pormenores sólo hasta que pudiese arribar a una solución satisfactoria para ambos, o al menos para ella. Sabía así mismo y muy a su pesar que para lograr resguardarla por completo debía contar con la ayuda de sus amigos, sus "centinelas" como a él le gustaba llamarlos. Y era precisamente por ese motivo que planeaba reunirse con ambos, Potter y Weasley esa misma noche a la medianoche en la Sala de Menesteres.

Al verlo una vez más perdido por completo en sus misteriosas cavilaciones, Hermione reclamó su atención atrayendo su rostro y rozando sus labios dulcemente. Draco correspondió este gesto tomándola con fervor por su estrecha cintura y alzándola levemente, haciendo que la punta de sus pies fuera ahora lo único que la mantenía aún en contacto con el suelo. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, sus miradas aún enlazadas. La gélida brisa batía gentilmente sus cabellos, coloreando las mejillas de la leona, quién se inquietó súbitamente al percibir un distante sonido de campanadas llegar hasta sus oídos. Draco, quien no pareció percatarse del hecho, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, respirando profundamente.

-Eres lo único que tengo –dijo casi en un imperceptible susurro, al tiempo que re abría sus ojos y encontraba los de la castaña –lo único que me mantiene vivo.

El repiqueteo de campanas se hacía más y más fuerte, al tiempo que Hermione luchaba por contener a su desbocado corazón y retener las lágrimas que ahora colmaban sus ojos. Colocó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo estrechó con fuerza.

-Jamás podrán quitarme lo que siento por ti –continuó Draco, con la voz algo quebrada y correspondiendo el abrazo.

-No lo permitiré –manifestó ella decidida, con todo el coraje que el amor por el rubio le provocaba. Draco esbozó una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa que ella no pudo apreciar. Lo estrechó contra sí aún más a medida que el sonido que sólo ella parecía capaz de oír cobraba más y más intensidad, ensordeciéndola y estremeciéndola hasta la propia médula.

-Ya es hora –dijo él, en una voz que pujó por materializarse en medio de aquel eco devastador; la muchacha se separó lentamente de su cuerpo, y lo observó llena de angustia y consternación. –Mione… -la llamó, pero ella ya no podía oírlo.

El castillo y todo a su alrededor pareció desvanecerse en un turbio remolino de colores desgastados, que sin piedad se lo llevaba todo; Hermione sintió la presencia del rubio desintegrarse, abandonarla de a poco. Pujó por acercarse, por retenerlo, pero una fuerza mucho más poderosa que ella la mantenía firmemente inmóvil donde se encontraba. Sólo pudo observar cómo su figura comenzaba a disiparse, mientras sus oídos ardían con el sonido hiriente de las campanadas incesantes. Con una última y melancólica mirada, Draco pareció despedirse de ella; su voz se coló con dificultad por última vez en los oídos de la castaña, y segundos antes del final, frágil y atribulada imploró:

-_No me olvides._

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con violencia, desesperada por aire. Se reincorporó con lentitud, sintiendo su corazón batir furiosamente en sus sienes; se tomó la misma entre ambas manos, rogando que el dolor cesase. Se obligó a si misma a calmarse de a poco, a la vez que reconocía lentamente la familiar arquitectura de su habitación; el cielo, aún de tonalidades claras y álgidas, se abría imponente a través de sus ventanas, iniciando un nuevo día. Reconoció a su vez, el sonido por demás irritante y casi flagelante de su despertador, cuya intensidad había conseguido colarse en sus sueños logrando el objetivo de arrancarla de los mismos, quizás más bruscamente de lo esperado. Lo apagó con un ademán molesto, exhalando un fuerte suspiro; se maldijo a sí misma por haber olvidado reprogramarlo, razón por la cual ahora se encontraba despierta siendo las siete de la mañana del sábado. Permaneció en su recamara unos minutos más, quizás intentando volver a dormirse pero toda tentativa fue en vano. Se puso de pie con pereza y buscó entre sus prendas de entrecasa un largo sweater de lana que la cubría hasta una corta distancia por encima de sus rodillas, y mientras se lo colocaba un sonido de llamas avivándose en el piso inferior de su departamento captó su atención.

-Mione! –la llamó una voz dulce aunque sumamente estridente, quizá demasiado para la hora en cuestión –Hermione despierta!

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de resignación, y con suma lentitud descendió las escaleras que conducían hacia el amplio comedor que lindaba con la sala de estar en la cual el rostro familiar de una pelirroja se materializaba entre las llamas de la chimenea.

-¿No es un poco temprano para visitas? –bromeó la castaña, recogiendo su cabello en una alta coleta y sofocando un pequeño bostezo.

-Buenos días a ti también –contestó Ginny, fingiendo ofenderse por tal recibimiento. –después de que veas el día que nos tengo preparado, me odiarás por no haberte despertado aún más temprano.

La castaña abrió los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y desgano, y sin más se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Ey! A dónde vas?

-A prepararme un café… parece que voy a necesitarlo –exclamó desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Regresó unos segundos después con una taza humeante y masticando suavemente una tostada que cargaba con su mano izquierda, el perfume intenso de la infusión llenó el cuarto por completo. Tomó asiento en el amplio sillón que decoraba la mayor parte de la sala, bajo la extraña mirada de su amiga.

-Qué tal has dormido?

-Pues… he tenido noches mejores –contestó la castaña con la voz casi apagada, bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-Ya veo… -respondió la pelirroja, cavilante –¿Otra vez pesadillas?

-Algo así –asintió, esbozando algo muy parecido a un sonrisa llena de tristeza.

Hacía ya varias noches que él se aparecía en sus sueños, por lo visto no le bastaba con cruzarse todos los días con la castaña en el Ministerio, claro que en dichos "fortuitos encuentros" (como a Hermione le gustaba definirlos), no mantenían la cercanía y el diálogo que caracterizaban sus citas oníricas. Quizás, no era él en sí lo que más la angustiaba, sino el modo en el cual se materializaba en su mente; siempre protagonizando escenas de un pasado que Hermione creía haber logrado sepultar en lo más profundo de su alma, y que ahora, casi burlándose de ella, regresaban a colmar su presente.

Sacudió su cabeza suavemente en un intento de ahuyentar los desdibujados recuerdos, y observó una vez más las facciones etéreas de su mejor amiga agitándose entre las llamas de su chimenea.

-¿Pues cuáles son tus planes para mí el día de hoy?

-Ya que has estado sumamente ocupada con asuntos concernientes a la seguridad del mundo mágico estoy segura de que estarás a la altura de las circunstancias que voy a plantearte.

Hermione la observó extrañada.

-Ginny…

-Necesito de tu completa disponibilidad para asistirme en la elección de mi vestido de bodas.

La castaña la observó perpleja. Una gran ola de alivio la acometió al conocer el cometido de la pelirroja, pues teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corrían, imaginaba cuestiones sumamente peores. Sin embargo, y aún siendo su primera vez en todo aquel embrollo, no pudo más que imaginar el compromiso que estaba a punto de asumir, pues el vestido de novia era quizás la parte más importante de toda boda. Decididamente sería entretenido y un gran compromiso, y además Dios sabía que necesitaba una distracción.

-¿Y bien… ? ¿Qué dices?

-Será más que un placer –asintió la castaña, con una dulce sonrisa. – Estás a punto de casarte con mi mejor amigo, sería una irresponsabilidad no participar en la elección del atuendo que él mismo habrá de arrancarte en la luna de miel –concluyó, sacando la lengua a manera de broma.

-Mione! –exclamó la pelirroja, sus mejillas coloreándose entre las llamas – bien, entonces… te espero en el callejón Diagon en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto novia ansiosa –rió Hermione suavemente –allí estaré.

Ginny se desvaneció en un tenue torbellino de llamas verdes, dejando a la castaña en soledad aún con su café ahora tibio en sus manos. Imaginó el día en qué Harry la tomara entre sus brazos frente a todos sus seres queridos, y no pudo más que sonreír llena de amor por ambos. Ella había sido testigo del amor que ambos de profesaban quizás mucho antes de aquel beso que Harry habría de propinarle a Ginny en la sala común de Gryffindor hacía ya tantos años atrás… cuando aún Ron creía que se trataba de una simple infatuación de su hermana pequeña y que pronto se le pasaría. No pudo evitar sentir un breve escalofrío al recordar al pelirrojo, quien habría de encontrarse probablemente en el sur entrenando dragones junto a su hermano Charlie. Se resguardó en la noción de que, a pesar del peligro que acechaba al mundo mágico nuevamente, el amor parecía ser la clave de toda solución.

Terminó su infusión y se dirigió a su cuarto unos minutos después, vistiéndose confortablemente, teniendo en cuenta el día que tendría por delante. Cogió unos jeans oscuros y un blazer color piel y se dirigió hacia la planta baja de su departamento, que desembocaba en una de las calles principales del Londres muggle, no muy lejos del Caldero Chorreante. Afuera, el viento soplaba calmo pero gélido, calándola hasta sus huesos. Sonrío en silencio; adoraba el invierno.

Minutos después se hallaba frente a la más que conocida pared de ladrillos del fondo del Caldero Chorreante; rozó con su varita la secuencia que habría de abrirle paso hacia el callejón Diagon.

Un sinfín de gente se desplazaba ante sus ojos, colmando sus oídos de cotilleo suave e incesante acerca de nuevos libros, atuendos y accesorios que debían ser adquiridos. Se paseó con indiferencia entre la gente, recordando con dulzura aquellos días en los cuales sus padres la acompañaban en sus compras escolares, y cómo debía esforzarse por explicarles cada tienda y cada objeto que ella requería. Unos metros más adelante divisó a la pelirroja, observando con suma atención una hoja de pergamino entre sus manos. Se acercó hasta ella con una suave sonrisa y exclamó:

-Hermione Granger reportándose para la misión!

-Ese es el espíritu! –contestó Ginny divertida, mientras ocultaba el pergamino algo sonrojada. –Pues bien, averigüemos si existe un vestido para mí.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar con paso tranquilo hacia el norte; algunos metros por delante de ellas se erguía imponente y algo torcido claro está el edificio de Gringotts, tan impenetrable y majestuoso como siempre. Tomaron el camino de la derecha, allí donde el callejón se bifurcaba al toparse con la puerta del gran banco mágico. Ginny alzó la mirada y con alegría indicó:

-Ahí está, justo junto a _Los Mágicos Postres de Glenda._

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar indicado, y divisó una pequeña tienda casi apretujada entre el lugar que Ginny le señalaba y una cafetería. Avanzaron hasta allí, la pelirroja casi trotando hasta la entrada del lugar. Hermione se halló a sí misma preguntándose cómo podría ese diminuto lugar constituir una tienda de vestidos de novia.

Con vergüenza reconoció que las reglas de arquitectura del mundo mágico nada tenían que ver con las del mundo muggle en el que ella había crecido: una vasta antesala se abría ante ellas, poblada con varios sillones y taburetes antiguos, todos reunidos alrededor de una pequeña mesa cubierta con cientos de ejemplares de moda y peinados; las protagonistas de cada cubierta las saludaban con alegría desde el brillante papel. Una crepitante chimenea despedía suaves chispas en uno de los rincones de la habitación, colmando el ambiente con el dulce olor del cedro encendiéndose. Unos segundos después una mujer algo mayor se les acercó desde la parte más alejada de la habitación y las saludó con alegría.

-Bienvenidas a Celestina's. Tú debes ser Ginevra, ¿verdad?

-Ginny, sí –asintió la pelirroja con algo de pudor. A Hermione le pareció que su amiga era aún una pequeña niña enfrentando quizás el mayor reto de su vida. –Ella es Hermione, mi mejor amiga y la de mi prometido también.

La mujer sonrió afable y las observó por unos breves instantes. No parecía tener más de seis décadas de vida a los ojos de la castaña; su cabello era del color de la ceniza y sus ojos ambarinos exhalaban un brillo tenue y apacible. Vestía una túnica color mora, con numerosos centímetros y carretes de hilo colgando de los bolsillos.

-Encantada de conocerlas –respondió con una afable sonrisa –mi nombre es Minerva, soy la mano derecha de Celestina en Londres, y con mucho gusto me encargaré de asistirlas el día de hoy. Acompáñenme por aquí por favor.

La siguieron a través del amplio salón hacia una angosta escalera que se erguía en el fondo de la habitación; subieron durante algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente arribaron a una antigua puerta de roble que se extendía hasta el techo, la cual se abrió con un suave rechinar dejándoles paso hacia el interior.

La castaña tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para evitar que el brillo la cegara. Un millar, quizás mil millones de vestidos de todo tipo y en todas las gamas posibles del blanco hasta el crudo se extendían ante ellas, poblando las paredes de aquella gran habitación a la que Minerva las invitaba a pasar. Un amplio ventanal de cristal ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared orientada hacia el callejón, a través del cual ingresaba la luz diurna que hacía destellar aún más los diamantes y ornamentos de cada atuendo. En el centro del salón, una pequeña plataforma se alzaba enfrentando a los espejos. Hermione observó fugazmente a su amiga, quien le devolvió una mirada húmeda y rebosante de emoción.

-Muy bien Ginevra… quiero decir, Ginny –se excusó la mujer con una sutil sonrisa –Hallemos tu vestido. Pero antes…

Revolviendo en los múltiples bolsillos de su túnica, tomó su varita y conjuró con gracia un delicado juego de té con numerosos aperitivos dulces apilados en una pequeña pirámide, que fueron a parar obedientes a una clásica mesita ratona ubicada junto al amplio ventanal. Con una sonrisa la mujer invitó a Hermione a tomar asiento, al tiempo que indicaba:

-Primero me encargaré de la novia, y luego de la invitada de honor –añadió con un guiño.

La castaña observó a su amiga con una mezcla de sorpresa y sumo desconcierto.

-No habrás creído que te dejaría asistir a mi boda en esas fachas, ¿verdad? –bromeó Ginny, al tiempo que la castaña le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos.

Se dirigió hacia la privilegiada ubicación desde la cual podría observar a la pelirroja desde todos sus ángulos. Tomó asiento al tiempo que observaba a su amiga perderse entre las interminables filas de vestidos precedida por Minerva, y en cuestión de segundos hubo desaparecido. Observó el callejón extendiéndose a lo largo en el exterior, todavía poblado de magos, hechiceras y de aquellos que en sólo cuestión de días habrían de convertirse en tales. Contempló aquel apacible y atareado mundo que se abría paso bajo sus pies, su lugar en el mundo. Un hogar abandonado que no parecía guardarle el más mínimo rencor, sino todo lo contrario: con brazos abiertos volvía a acogerla. La angustia de saberlo amenazado por aquellos que jamás habrían de comprender el significado del amor y de la vida la sobrecogió entera; aquello constituía para la castaña un desasosiego perenne y sofocante que le quitaba el sueño, pero a la vez alimentaba su afán de atraparlos de una vez por todas. Aquellos seres por completo cegados de poder y violencia jamás descansarían hasta ver el mundo mágico reducido a cenizas… y ella tampoco se detendría hasta destruirlos.

Algunos minutos después, un suave susurro de tela seguido de pasos casi inaudibles acercándose la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su corazón dio un vuelco al dirigir la mirada hacia la plataforma ubicada en el centro del salón; allí estaba Ginny luciendo quizás el vestido más hermoso que jamás hubiese existido sobre la faz de la Tierra. Separó sus labios con grato asombro y se puso de pie para observarla mejor.

-Bien… ¿Qué opinas? –susurró la pelirroja, ansiosa y sumamente avergonzada.

-Pues, francamente… -comenzó Hermione, fingiendo total compostura e indiferencia. Ginny la observaba nerviosa –te lo han pintado. Te ves hermosa Gin.

La pelirroja esbozó una amplia sonrisa al oírla, lo cual la hacía verse aún más preciosa. Hermione no pudo más que devolverle el gesto extasiada; le costaba trabajo creer que aquel ángel de pie en el centro de la habitación era nada más y nada menos que la más pequeña de los Weasley, y que sólo en cuestión de semanas habría de convertirse en la esposa de Harry Potter.

-Creo que no hace falta probar otro estilo –señaló Minerva satisfecha, observando cómo aquel atuendo se adaptaba a la perfección a la pequeña figura de la pelirroja. –Parece que te hubiese estado esperando sólo a ti para que lo vistas, se te ve de ensueño linda.

Ginny se observó una y otra vez en su reflejo, enamorándose de aquella prenda con cada vistazo que le daba. Su felicidad colmó la habitación, al tiempo que tanto ella como Hermione advertían con extrañeza la caída de pequeños objetos sumamente suaves y volátiles que parecían provenir desde el alto techo extendido sobre ellas. Minerva se sonrió.

-No hace falta decir mucho más… -apuntó la mujer –parece que el vestido te ha elegido.

Ginny observó lo que ahora reconocía como pétalos de rosas de todas las gamas del rojo rodearla y posarse sobre la cola de su vestido, armando y desarmando patrones, casi como si el vestido mismo estuviese celebrando su tan esperado encuentro con su dueña. –Aquí cada vestido tiene vida propia… este fue creado con la más fina seda extraída de pétalos de rosas mágicas. Cada uno tiene aquello que lo identifica y lo hace compatible con cada novia… es casi como elegir tu primera varita –concluyó con una sonrisa a manera de broma.

Hermione sonrió divertida. Todo aquello le parecía tan cursi y empalagoso… y sin embargo tan reconfortante en medio de tanto aire cargado de violencia, muerte y guerra rodeándola. Es cierto que ella jamás había sido del tipo romántico, al menos no desde que podía recordar… y realmente no quería recordar. Un par de ojos gélidos vigilaban de cerca todas aquellas memorias, y todavía no había desarrollado las defensas suficientes como para desterrarlos. Una voz alegre la sacudió una vez más de su estupor.

-Bien, ahora es tu turno –declaró Ginny, bajándose de la tarima y dirigiéndose al vestidor.

-Ginny, no creo que sea necesario que…

-Oh vamos, ¿realmente crees que vas a escaparte de esto tan fácilmente? ¡Camina! –le ordenó la pelirroja en un tono autoritario aunque sumamente divertido.

Celestina las observaba a ambas con suma diversión; su voz clara y apacible invitó a Hermione a acompañarla.

-Vamos linda, no será tan malo.

La castaña se puso de pie con resignación, se preguntó a sí misma si alguna de las batallas o contiendas de las que había participado podría superar el estrés que elegir un atuendo le producía. Avanzó hasta la bruja y exhaló con apremio.

-Celestina es usted muy amable, de verdad, pero tanto usted como yo sabemos que sólo puede haber una novia en esta boda –manifestó, observando la cantidad infinita de vestidos blancos y diamantes.

-Oh… pero creo que eso puede solucionarse muy fácilmente –Hermione arqueó una ceja, al tiempo que la bruja tomaba su varita e inquiría –Dime, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Se vio así misma en una especie de aprieto. Lo cierto era que jamás había pensado en esa clase de cosas, un color favorito, una canción predilecta, un aroma especial. Aquellas eran la clase de cosas que Hermione nunca se había detenido a considerar, más bien las tomaba como algo siempre cambiante, imposible de permanecer de una sola manera por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, y por mucho que detestase el hecho, sí había un color que siempre la había cautivado, una tonalidad que la había llevado hasta el mismo punto de perder los estribos, pero que también la había enamorado por completo. Luchó mentalmente por desterrar el gélido color de su mente, pero todos los colores que venían tras él pertenecían en forma directa o indirecta a su gama. Así que simplemente cerró sus ojos y optó por el primer color que cruzó su mente.

-Azul medianoche.

_**La bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts y no puedes mantenerte alejada de la única gama de colores que a él siempre le ha encantado. Excelente, Hermione **_–se reprochó a sí misma.

-Excelente elección –aceptó alegre Celestina –Y ahora…

Realizó un florido y parsimonioso movimiento con su varita, y Hermione vio cómo una lluvia de destellos azules, celestes y grises caían sobre todos y cada uno de los vestidos de novia blancos y nacarados, que ahora se transformaban en elegantes atuendos de fiesta en las gamas del azul tal y como si una cubeta de pintura hubiera caído sobre ellos. Contuvo el aliento por breves segundos, al tiempo que la mujer la observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Wow… -exclamó Ginny, cargando su vestido de novia en un brazo y sus zapatos en la mano contraria -¿De qué me perdí?

-De la emboscada que me has tendido para elegir un vestido –contestó Hermione, con un dejo de ironía muy similar al de cierto rubio. Ginny rió con ganas, quizás percatándose del mismo hecho.

-Vamos… -la arengó la pelirroja, colocando su vestido y su calzado sobre la tarima sobre la cual minutos atrás había estado de pie, y dándole un enérgico empujón hacia aquel océano de telas –ya verás que no es tan malo.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar por la inercia del movimiento, y en cuestión segundos se vio inmersa en una especie de laberinto de sedas, terciopelo y encaje, todo de un azul profundo que parecía envolverla cual vasto piélago.

_**¿Cómo rayos se supone que vaya a encontrar mi supuesto vestido en este embrollo? **_–caviló.

Se movió con dificultad durante algunos minutos, pero cada vestido con el que se topaba era demasiado cargado, demasiado cursi, demasiado largo o corto. La luz diurna que ingresaba por el gran ventanal de la sala se extinguía a medida que avanzaba entre las prendas; casi como si la noche hubiese comenzado a caer sobre ella. Se detuvo al cabo de algunos instantes, comenzando a exasperarse. Súbitamente, casi como si su amiga pudiese oír sus exhalaciones de fastidio, la voz de Ginny resonó lejana, casi como proveniente de otro mundo.

-¡Cierra los ojos!

-¿Qué? –inquirió la castaña, con voz casi inaudible.

-¡Hazme caso, ciérralos, te ayudará!

La castaña no supo si reír o maldecir. Se limitó a obedecer la recomendación, no se le ocurría cómo aquella situación podía hacerse aún más engorrosa.

_**El susurro del viento acarició sus oídos, haciéndole cosquillas en la espalda y en la nuca. Un familiar aroma a arces y olmos la envolvió por completo; la brisa, fría aunque gentil traía consigo un sonido de pasos acercándose, también sumamente familiar para la castaña. Abrió sus ojos con premura, y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que ya no se hallaba en aquella interminable habitación poblada de vestidos, sino en lo que parecía ser algún rincón perdido en las afueras de Hogsmeade, la aldea que lindaba con el castillo de Hogwarts. Se observó así misma y se atemorizó. Vestía una blusa azul medianoche y una falda de tablas oscura a tono, que acababa unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. No fue su vestimenta lo que la perturbó, sino el percatarse de que aquello no formaba parte de un sueño ni de una alucinación, sino de algo mucho peor, un recuerdo. Recordaba cada sonido, cada movimiento de las hojas secas arremolinándose a sus pies, y por supuesto, recordaba con dolor el origen de aquellos pasos. Inhaló profundo, al tiempo que un par de manos cubrían sus ojos nuevamente. Un aroma a menta y café la embriagó por completo; hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no temblar.**_

_**-Volvemos a encontrarnos –susurró una grave aunque aterciopelada voz masculina en su oído.**_

_**Hermione recordaba cada palabra y cada nota en su voz a la perfección, tal como la primera vez. Sus labios se movieron sin pedirle permiso, articulando una frase que ya había sido articulada, hacía ya muchos años atrás.**_

_**-¿Dónde más podría estar? –pronunció, oyéndose a sí misma como otra persona, como alguien más. Un suave sonido resonó en respuesta a su declaración, una risa sutil aunque verdadera, profunda como un ronroneo.**_

_**-Me halagas –contestó el rubio a sus espaldas –tu ironía se ha vuelto casi tan certera como la mía propia.**_

_**Hermione sintió como sus labios se curvaban en una delicada sonrisa que él jamás vería. Quiso escapar, soltarse de su abrazo, pero su cuerpo nunca oyó su súplica silente.**_

_**-Te has metido en un buen aprieto –señaló Draco, aún cubriendo los ojos castaños de su acompañante y acercando aún más su propio cuerpo al de ella. Todo intento de la griffyndor por mantener la cordura acabó por desvanecerse.**_

_**Extrañada, Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Acaso se refería al embrollo en el cual Ginny la había metido? No, eso no podía ser posible, esto era sólo un recuerdo, una evocación etérea y descolorida de una vida anterior que ya casi no podía recordar. Aquel Draco no era más que una ficción de una mente atribulada y por demás obstinada, que se negaba a soltar el pasado. Sin embargo… ¿Podía aquello ser posible?**_

_**-Sólo puedo imaginar lo que les has dicho a tus guardaespaldas para venir hasta aquí –dijo él algunos minutos después, algo divertido. Aquello erradicó toda suposición de la mente de la castaña; ahora podía recordar con claridad aquel día, aquella situación. Y vaya si tenía razón.**_

_**Podía recordar muy bien todo el tiempo transcurrido a solas en su habitación de la torre griffyndor, buscando la manera de reunirse con el slytherin sin que sus mejores amigos la descubrieran en el intento. Aquel era uno de sus primeros encuentros, furtivos y efímeros, a escondidas de sus respectivos mundos. Mucho antes de que Harry y Ginny los descubrieran, mucho antes de aquella gran discusión con cierto pelirrojo que habría de dejar heridas muy profundas, que aún hasta el presente persistirían.**_

_**-Descuida –se oyó a sí misma decir, con tono altanero y aires de importancia – puedo arreglármelas muy bien sola.**_

_**-Ya veo –dijo él, con indiferencia. La castaña casi podía sentir su corazón palpitando intensa aunque apaciblemente contra su espalda. Sus pulsaciones comenzaron a incrementarse, y haciendo honor a su sexto sentido, Draco declaró –Pues parece que tienes todo perfectamente bajo control… a excepción de tus signos vitales.**_

_**Inhaló profundamente, intentando sosegarse. Supo en ese momento que se pasaría toda su vida maldiciendo aquel sexto sentido Malfoy que sin embargo en un futuro cercano habría de salvarle la vida, aunque ella lo ignorara por completo en aquel momento. Separó sus labios para arremeter contra aquella provocación, para decir algo, lo que fuese.**_

_**-Hermione –susurró él interrumpiéndola, rozando una vez más con trémula voz su oído –Te ves preciosa en este color.**_

_**Sintió sus mejillas encenderse con violencia, y su corazón agitarse aún más si aquello era posible. Tenuemente, balbuceó:**_

_**-Es… Azul, azul medianoche.**_

_**Draco retiró sus manos de los ojos de la castaña, no obstante ella los mantuvo cerrados. Percibió como las manos del muchacho se entrelazaban con las suyas sobre su vientre, suaves como la seda misma.**_

_**-Hermione… -murmuró una vez más. La castaña oyó nuevamente aquella voz cada vez más lejana, sublime, irreal, abandonándola una vez más. –Abre tus ojos.**_

La luz se abrió paso una vez más, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, su realidad. Ya no había rastros de la aldea, ni de los frondosos e imponentes árboles, ni de la gélida aunque dulce brisa de invierno. El bullicio del callejón Diagon llegaba hasta sus oídos como un murmullo incomprensible e inaudible, sofocado por las paredes de la habitación en la cual volvía a encontrarse. Ya no se hallaba rodeada por infinitos vestidos; parecían haberse esfumado, casi como si nunca hubiesen estado allí. Aún algo aturdida, no pudo evitar percibir algo suave pendiendo de sus manos, las cuales permanecían todavía sobre su vientre. Lo que divisó al descender la mirada, robó todo aliento de su pecho.

-¿Y bien? –Inquirió Ginny por demás ansiosa –¿Has tenido… ?

Hermione volteó lentamente, aún en claro estado de shock. Ginny calló súbitamente; una expresión de horror tomó por asalto su rostro al divisar la expresión de su amiga, aunque segundos más tarde, una explosión de jolgorio llenó la habitación, sacudiendo a la castaña de su estupor.

-¡Mione –exclamó la pelirroja, acercándose lentamente con una sonrisa –cielos, es precioso!

La castaña parpadeó con premura, aún algo aturdida. A lo lejos oyó la voz de Celestina, sumamente encantada con la aparente elección de la muchacha.

-Excelente elección de verdad.

Una mueca cruzó los labios de la griffyndor al oír aquella palabra, "elección"; aquello no había sido una lección sino más bien un designio, una imposición.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que te ayudaría cerrar los ojos –acotó su mejor amiga guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione la observó con falsa complicidad, decididamente hubiera preferido vestir cualquier harapo antes que revivir aquella escena de su pasado. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al observar mejor aquel atuendo. Parecía estar completamente confeccionado a partir de la más fina seda que jamás hubiese visto, se deslizaba en sus manos como el agua misma.

-Cien por ciento seda italiana –informó Celestina, confirmando sus sospechas – los detalles de la cintura están conformados por zafiros y diamantes extraídos del Valle Lunar, el…

-Único accidente geográfico que recibe luz lunar los 365 días del año, la cual es la principal responsable de la generación de este tipo de piedras mágicas. – Completó la castaña, casi como una autómata, aún sin poder despegar los ojos de aquella magnífica pieza de vestuario. Celestina la observó perpleja, Ginny soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Celestina, estás a punto de vestir a la bruja más inteligente de todo el Reino Unido, y posiblemente del mundo entero.

-Ya lo creo –concluyó la mujer, algo avergonzada aunque divertida a la vez.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron miradas cómplices y divertidas, mientras Hermione continuaba observándose en los espejos que la rodeaban, sosteniendo el vestido. Aún algo azorada, no pudo evitar reconocer el hecho de que aquel era sin duda un precioso atuendo… y sería una verdadera pena no utilizarlo.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió la pelirroja, colocándose detrás de la castaña y abrazando suavemente sus hombros –¿Trato hecho?

Hermione observó su mirada color jade reflejarse en el espejo frente a ella, desbordante de ilusión y alegría. La castaña esbozó una sonrisa y asintió levemente.

-¿Acaso hay alguna otra alternativa? –bromeó, feliz, como no lo había estado en tanto tiempo.


	7. Protege Moi

_Hola a todos! Una vez más lamento muchísimo la tardanza, este ha sido un año largo y muy difícil para mí, en todos los aspectos… Pero aún hasta en el más profundo y angustiante de los abismos, tomar asiento frente a la pantalla de mi pc y dejar volar la imaginación (al menos la poca que me queda) ha sido siempre el remedio más infalible. Gracias a mis fieles lectoras que con tanta paciencia comprenden mis largos retrasos y no pierden las esperanzas de encontrar una nueva entrega de esta historia. En este capítulo las cosas comienzan a moverse un poco, si bien es breve, es crucial para los que vendrán después. Sin más, espero que les agrade. Saludos y feliz año para todos!_

_PS: quisiera aclarar que me he tomado la libertad de tanto mantener como modificar algunos hechos de la excelentísima creación de nuestra J.K., tal vez las encuentren a lo largo de la historia._

* * *

_**Capítulo VII: Protege Moi**_

Abrió sus ojos con inusual calma, una cálida sensación de arropo lo abordaba por completo. Con desconfianza observó a su alrededor; todo parecía estar en orden. Se sonrió levemente; por unos segundos creyó que aún soñaba. Demasiadas noches habían pasado sin que pudiese despertar de un sueño renovador, había olvidado lo que significaba descansar por más de dos horas. La frágil luz solar se colaba por los ventanales de su habitación, demasiado tenue aún como para lograr iluminarla por completo. Se sentó en al bordé de su recámara y observó el cielo abrirse en un nuevo día; una segunda sorpresa lo acometió: no había signos de lluvia inminente. Tal hecho era decididamente una novedad. Se acercó al ventanal y dirigió su vista hacia el Londres muggle; las calles comenzaban a llenarse muy lentamente; nunca cesaba de maravillarlo el afán de los londinenses por comenzar el día cada vez más temprano, cada vez más aprisa. Definitivamente, había aún muchas cosas que desconocía del mundo muggle. Se dirigió a tomar su ducha matinal con mejor humor que la mayoría de los días; mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo se extrañó por tal curioso sentir. Desde que podía recordar, comenzar un nuevo día era para él repetir una interminable rutina circular que acababa con una noche infinita, carente de descanso para su atribulada mente. Pero esta vez, algo en su interior le decía que algo distinto estaba por acontecer. Algo nuevo, que amenazaba con poner su mundo de cabeza, aunque él aún no pudiera descifrarlo por completo.

Salió de la ducha y se dispuso a vestirse. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo negar reconocer el simple hecho de se encontraba en paz, como hacía muchísimo tiempo no lo había estado. Llegó al comedor y se sirvió una taza de café, observando nuevamente el exterior. El sol había conquistado la totalidad del cenit inglés y aquello lo inquietó de sobremanera. Llegado este punto, sabía que algo habría de suceder. Unos minutos más tarde se dirigió hacia el piso inferior, y tomando un puñado de polvos flu, se dirigió al mismo destino que tomaba casi todos los días de su vida.

* * *

Arribó al Hall principal del Ministerio y se vio interceptado por una multitud de magos y hechiceras ocupados y apurados en llegar a sus destinos; nada fuera de lo normal. Había comenzado a pensar en que aquel día sería más leve y llevadero que hubiese vivido en mucho tiempo, hasta que minutos después de haber arribado a su propia oficina, pasos fuertes se acercaban hacia él. Se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, observando el sol comenzar a cubrirse por las primeras nubes londinenses, cuando una cabellera azabache se asomó por el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenos días cariño –se anticipó, al divisar a Harry ingresar a su oficina.

-Qué bueno saber que te encuentras de humor –replicó el ojiverde, una vez dentro de la oficina. Dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, quien lo observaba calmo. –Parece que hoy no va a llover.

-Así parece –señaló Draco con suma indiferencia, dirigiendo su mano hacia el primer cajón de su escritorio, quizás con el afán de descubrir algún documento mágico que pudiera evitar aquella conversación con el niño-que-vivió. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que lo que el moreno tenía para decirle no le agradaría en absoluto. Una vez más, su sexto sentido Malfoy lo ponía en alerta.

-Draco… -lo oyó pronunciar al ojiverde, quien se tornó serio y consternado súbitamente – hay algo que necesito discutir contigo.

Harry pareció titubear nervioso. El slytherin cesó en su búsqueda inútil por escaparse, y dirigió toda su atención al gryffindor que de repente pareció concentrar toda su atención en la reacción de su compañero de escuadrón.

-Habla de una vez –dijo el rubio, dándose por vencido ante la inquisición. Harry cogió una silla frente al rubio y tomo aire profundamente.

-Hay un par de reuniones importantes con las divisiones de Noruega, Alemania y España dentro de un par de días… –Draco asintió cansinamente, como si no hubiese escuchada acerca de las mismas las últimas 24 horas.

-Y necesito que tu formes partes de ellas –dijo el rubio derrotado, completando la frase de Harry.

-Necesito así mismo… que tú y Hermione trabajen juntos –Draco abrió sus ojos con suma sorpresa, y una expresión inusual en su pecho. Miles de brasas ardientes parecían haberse incendiado en esos breves segundos y la serpiente se hallaba acorralada, sin escape.

-Debes estar bromeando –manifestó Draco. –No tengo nada que hacer allí con ella.

-Sí que lo tienes –contestó Harry, seriamente. –Tú eres el jefe de escuadrón, al menos mientras yo me ausente –Draco lo observó perspicaz.

-Y puedo preguntar por qué motivo te ausentas?

-Tengo algunos asuntos personales de los cuales encargarme –arguyó Harry, tratando de evadir la curiosidad del rubio.

-Si quieres que permanezca por más de diez segundos en el mismo espacio físico junto a ella tendrás que decirme algo mejor que eso –advirtió Draco, ahora sumamente serio.

Harry se cruzó de brazos con aire incómodo, sintiéndose acorralado. Draco continuaba horadándolo con la mirada, a la espera de su respuesta.

-Sabes que en menos de 96 horas me caso…

-Claramente estás ansioso –dijo el rubio, irónicamente.

-… Y tengo algunas cosas de las cuales encargarme. Y no se trata de elegir arreglos florales o estilo de esmoquin –adelantó el ojiverde, interceptando el comentario burlón que el Slytherin estaba a punto de lanzar.

Draco se acomodó en su silla soltando un leve bufido. Harry continuó observándolo con atención, casi implorándole que realizara su pedido. Draco se tomó las sienes con ambas manos, cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Por qué presiento que será una de las peores, sino la peor decisión que he de tomar en mi vida?

-Pero será una que te agradeceré con creces –respondió el moreno. –Ginny… no es una buena época para ella ni para su familia. Necesito acompañarla.

-Maldita sea –masculló el rubio por lo bajo, sumamente frustrado. Sabía en su interior que acabaría por auxiliar al ojiverde, muy a su pesar. El sabía muy bien a qué se refería con "mala época", puesto que hacía siete años atrás, en la segunda guerra más cruda y sangrienta que el mundo mágico hubiese atestiguado, la familia Weasley perdía a uno de sus miembros.

-Vaya época te has elegido para casarte –señaló con una media sonrisa algo triste, casi a modo de reproche. Por descabellado que pudiese resultar y a pesar de siempre haber defenestrado a los miembros de la familia Weasley, al rubio también le pesaba tal pérdida… Le dolía cada una de las pérdidas que habían tenido lugar aquella infinita noche en la que el castillo de Hogwarts había caído, en especial la suya propia.

-Lo sé… pero he pospuesto este momento mucho más de lo que hubiese querido, y dado los tiempos que se avecinan no quiero ni puedo esperar más. Ya estuve a punto de perderla una vez –la mirada de Harry se volvió brillante y melancólica, quizás recordando a todos aquellos seres queridos caídos hacía siete años atrás.

-Mierda –volvió a proferir en voz baja el rubio, soltando una profunda exhalación. Se pasó una mano por su cabello platinado despeinándolo, y Harry supo que Draco accedería a auxiliarlo. Esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa de agradecimiento –De acuerdo. Pero vas a jurarme ahora mismo que esta será la única vez que me le acercaré o que tendré que lidiar con ella.

-Draco… -comenzó el moreno, queriendo apaciguar los ánimos.

-Júramelo –demando el rubio, para nada dispuesto a sosegarse. Sus ojos color plata ardían de ofuscación; Harry pudo ver en ellos además un destello de algo muy parecido a la furia, pero más intenso y doloroso. Asintió levemente, en una actitud casi condescendiente. De alguna manera, él sabía que estaba arriesgándose por un bien aún mayor. Necesitaba que Draco y Hermione trabajaran juntos si quería tener alguna ínfima posibilidad de vencer a los últimos bastiones del lado oscuro, casi tanto como deseaba que todo se aclarara entre ellos de una vez por todas. Reunirlos por la fuerza era una maniobra arriesgada, y si Ginny se enterase de seguro lo lastimaría físicamente, pero él era Harry Potter después de todo, y jamás se había caracterizado por declinar un desafío. El pasado no podía seguir siendo forzado a permanecer en el presente por mucho más, la verdad debía hacerse presente.

Un lejano eco de pasos resonó en las afueras de la oficina del rubio, acercándose con ritmo titubeante. Draco aún mantenía la vista fija en las esmeraldas de Harry, haciendo caso omiso de ellos. Al cabo de unos segundos, los pasos se volvieron más audibles y cercanos; Harry separó sus labios y de manera casual aconsejó:

-Mantén la calma ahora.

La expresión del rubio se volvió confusa y extraña, al tiempo que una figura femenina se materializaba en el umbral de su despacho. Draco volteó a observarla, y chocó de lleno con un par de ojos caramelo que le devolvían la mirada con sorpresa y encono.

Hermione lo observaba con marcada aversión y conmoción, por completo petrificada e incapaz de dar otro paso hacia el interior de aquella habitación. Cada músculo en el cuerpo del rubio se tensó a manera de alerta; volvió a enfrentar con dificultad al ojiverde y se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose por qué había accedido a su petición.

-Mione –la saludó Harry, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada asesina que el rubio le dedicaba, casi con despreocupado contento. –Ven, llegas justo a tiempo.

Hermione vaciló, intentando reunir la fuerza necesaria para acercarse. Cruzó el umbral tomando una gran bocanada de aire, como si estuviese a punto de hundirse en el más profundo de los océanos.

-Hola Harry –lo saludó, ignorando a Draco casi por completo. El rubio no pudo evitar notar el hecho de que a pesar de no haberla visto en poco menos de una década, aún se veía preciosa cuando se hallaba profundamente contrariada. –Creí que querías hablarme…

-Sí, así es…

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –inquirió Hermione con franca molestia, por fin notando la presencia del rubio cuya mirada la calaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma incomodándola y haciéndola vacilar.

-Sucede que esta es mi oficina –respondió Draco, con una voz fría y carente de toda emoción más que evidente sarcasmo.

La castaña sintió sus mejillas incendiarse súbitamente, y se mordió imperceptiblemente el labio inferior intentando mantener la compostura. Draco esbozó una media sonrisa de costado que ella no pudo apreciar, pues su mirada se mantenía fija en las esmeraldas de Harry demandando una respuesta.

-Pues lo cierto es que necesito hablar con ambos, aunque Draco ya sabe la mayor parte de lo que quería decirles –dijo el moreno, despeinándose aún más su cabello si aquello era posible, con una parsimonia que comenzaba a inquietar tanto al Slytherin como a la castaña. –Así que iré al grano.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos esperando la noticia. A Draco le costó bastante trabajo ahuyentar las voces dentro de su cabeza que amenazaban con destruir en mil pedazos la calma que mantenía en aquellos momentos; una fuerza irascible se empeñaba por movilizar sus brazos, su cuerpo entero en dirección a la castaña, con el fin de estrecharla con una intensidad jamás vista antes, contenerla y protegerla de todo y de todos. Quiso ponerse de pie allí mismo, alzarla en sus brazos y llevársela de vuelta a Albania o aún más lejos si aquello era posible. Pero en lugar de eso sólo pudo exhalar apesadumbrado, agobiado por el peso de lo que estaba por venírsele encima. Mortificado por todo ese amor que volvía a abordarlo y embriagarlo por completo, echando por tierra todo el esfuerzo y el tiempo empeñado en sepultarlo.

Las facciones de la muchacha fueron transformándose paulatinamente conforme Harry le explicaba sus intenciones, Draco tuvo que hacer un notorio esfuerzo por no reír al divisar la irritación creciente en ella.

-Entonces… lo que estás diciendo es que debemos entrenar dos escuadrones que jamás se han siquiera presentado, que ni siquiera hablan el mismo idioma, de manera conjunta? –inquirió ella, haciendo hincapié en la última parte de su frase.

Harry asintió tranquilo. Sabía de sobremanera que aquel era el menor de los problemas para ambos aurors; el verdadero embrollo recaía en averiguar si ambos podrían trabajar juntos sin sacarse los ojos como cuando tenían 13 años. Hermione hizo un mohín ofuscado con sus labios. Draco sintió que una vez más desfallecía por tal gesto.

-Harry, sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte, al igual que mis aurors, pero creo que esto es forzar las cosas un poco.

Draco se aclaró la garganta levemente, pero la castaña siguió ignorando (con dificultad) su presencia.

-Sé que es complicado, pero es la mejor manera de prepararnos en tan poco tiempo –replicó el ojiverde. En su mirada destellaba un brillo de sinceridad.

-Harry… -comenzó ella nuevamente, como una niña pequeña peleando hasta las últimas consecuencias por ganar la discusión.

-Perdón –exclamó el rubio desde su sillón, de brazos cruzados y observando la conversación entre los dos amigos. –Pero dado que yo también formo parte de la cuestión creo que también tengo vela en este entierro.

Ambos lo observaron con reacciones distintas. Harry le dirigió una mirada atenta, curiosa, casi esperanzada. La muchacha por su parte se limitó a fijar sus ojos caramelo en los suyos, con un dejo de advertencia e interés.

-Por supuesto –respondió el ojiverde. –Serás Jefe del escuadrón mientras yo me ausente, aunque ya lo eres desde mucho antes –Hermione volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, decididamente shockeada por aquella noción. –Te escuchamos.

Draco cerró sus ojos por breves segundos, para luego abrirlos en dirección a las profundas pupilas de la castaña. Se halló a sí mismo en una encrucijada en la que jamás hubiese deseado encontrarse; quiso volver a ser el antiguo Draco Malfoy que con grata dicha hubiese mandado a ambos, al Ministerio y al mismísimo lado oscuro directo al diablo, quiso que nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor le importase absolutamente un bledo, que todo se fuese al demonio en ese momento. Quiso pretender que nada de lo que ocurría le concernía en forma directa, pero sabía que si no fuese por él, realmente nada de lo que había vivido los últimos siete años y que continuaba viviendo estaría ocurriendo. Se reconoció como causa y efecto del presente que el mundo mágico atravesaba (al menos el mundo de aquellos a los que él había afectado en forma directa), sucumbió ante la vergüenza y la derrota de saberse único responsable del hecho de que el lado oscuro aún sobreviviese, de que Hermione regresara, de absolutamente todo. Abatido, reconoció así mismo que él era quien debía ponerle un fin definitivo a todo, de devolverle la paz a la comunidad mágica, en especial a aquellas personas que por intentar rescatarlo de las sombras estaban a punto de ser retenidos en ellas. Si tan sólo pudiera ahorrarle a ella, la única persona por la cual continuaba respirando, todo aquel dolor, toda la angustia y la sangre que habría de derramarse… Si tan sólo pudiera salvarla una vez más.

Tomó aire nuevamente, una chispa de esperanza se encendió súbitamente en su interior, al cavilar en el hecho de resguardar a la castaña. No podía impedir que ella participara nuevamente en la guerra, estaba seguro que ni él ni cien hombres igual de fuertes y obstinados que él podrían lograrlo, pero sí podía dirigir todas sus energías en protegerla. Al menos, las fuerzas que aún le quedaban. Protegerla, pero desde un lugar en el cual sus propias defensas no pudieran ser vulneradas, desde un lugar en el que no se viera nublado por el deseo, la pasión, el dolor, el amor. Ampararla desde lo más recóndito de su ser, donde yacían las últimas agonizantes brasas de un desprecio que se habían apagado toda una vida atrás.

Iba a tener que odiarla, desdeñarla, rechazarla hasta el punto en el cual no pudiese estar cerca de ella sin mantener varios metros de distancia.

_**Dios, ahora sí que estoy bien jodido **__–pensó el rubio, en lo más profundo de su ser. _

-De acuerdo –dijo el Slytherin, al cabo de unos segundos de introspección, dirigiéndose a ambos por igual, pero aún observando fijamente a la muchacha. –Pero dado que estamos en suelo inglés, las cosas se harán al modo inglés. Con esto me refiero a que yo decidiré cuándo y cómo se llevará a cabo el entrenamiento, y quienes habrán de participar del mismo.

Hermione separó sus labios, lista para arremeter contra lo que ella reconocía como una déspota actitud; sus mejillas se colorearon de manera repentina por la rabia.

-Bien –contestó Harry, preparándose para la tormenta de rizos color castaños que se hallaba a segundos de arrasarlo.

-Harry, por favor, tienes que estar bromeando –comenzó ella, acalorada –No puedes estar de acuerdo con semejante… !

-¿Semejante qué? –la provocó el rubio clavándole su mirada de acero, apoyando ambas manos sobre su escritorio e inclinándose hacia ella, a la vez que contenía en su interior la sonrisa que amenazaba con tomar sus labios al ver cómo la muchacha se enardecía aún más.

-Semejante estupidez, por no decir otra cosa –contestó, sin una pizca de amedrentación, inclinándose a su vez para enfrentarlo.

-A ver, a ver –aventuró Harry, colocándose a una distancia prudencial e imparcial entre ambos. –Van a trabajar juntos, así que lograrán mejores y más rápidos resultados si no están intentando matarse todo el tiempo. Draco, estoy de acuerdo en que seas tú quien determine el desarrollo de los eventos, pero Hermione te dirigirá en el camino correcto a seguir, ya que es ella quien posee el mayor conocimiento de los movimientos de los mortífagos en su área. –Al oír esto, la muchacha sonrió satisfecha. –Chicos… de verdad los necesito. No les estaría pidiendo lo imposible si las circunstancias no lo ameritaran. La verdad es que no puedo manejarlo todo yo solo, y hay en estos momentos alguien que me necesita, y que no pienso desamparar.

Ambos lo observaron con comprensión, bajando los humos lentamente. Nada bueno podía salir de aquella alianza peligrosamente forzada, pero tanto el slytherin como la gryffindor interpretaron la magnitud de la petición. El morocho finalmente se puso de pie y alisando su túnica comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación. Tanto Hermione como Draco hicieron un gran esfuerzo por contener la sarta de barbaridades que podrían haberse dirigido mutuamente al saberse expuestos y obligados a llegar a un común acuerdo que ninguno de los dos quería adoptar.

Justo antes de desaparecer tras el umbral, Harry dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa burlona pidió:

-Sean buenos y traten de no matarse en el intento.


	8. Luna Azul

Tomen asiento. ¿Ya están sentados? Ok aquí va: he vuelto! Sí, luego de más de medio año de mi última actualización, he regresado con una nueva entrega. Creo que las disculpas están de más, pero de todas maneras siento mucho haber dejado abandonada esta historia, que tiene muchísimo potencial y sin embargo soy incapaz de hacerle justicia. Estoy a meses de recibirme de médica y a medida que se acerca el momento, surgen más obligaciones y más cantidad de estudio, y el tiempo realmente se me escurre entre los dedos. Tanto que hace un buen tiempo que no leo un buen libro que no tenga relación con mi carrera. En fin, aquí los dejo con el capítulo VIII de esta ficción, espero que les agrade. Como siempre, los reviews me ayudan muchísimo a seguir adelante y a corregir las falencias. Un saludo y hasta la próxima.

**_N/A: He decidido bautizar este capítulo en referencia a un fenómeno que muchos deben conocer, y que se denomina Luna Azul. Popularmente, se lo conoce como un fenómeno que se produce cada varios años por el cual pueden observarse dos lunas llenas en lugar de una en un mismo mes. Según el folclore moderno la segunda luna casi siempre es azul. Tanto en las canciones como en la literatura, las lunas azules han simbolizado durante mucho tiempo el amor perdido y la melancolía, por ello me pareció apropiado titular este capítulo en nombre de dicho fenómeno. Existen así mismo varios eventos y desastres naturales que tienen lugar durante dicho acontecimiento, y muchas teorías que intentan explicar el porqué de su nombre; sin embargo a nada de eso hago referencia aquí, solamente a la acepción poética del suceso._**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII:** **Luna Azul**

El estruendo de la puerta estrellándose contra su propio marco sacudió hasta sus más profundas cavilaciones. Una súbita jaqueca se instauró en aquel preciso segundo en el que el perfume de cierta mujer desaparecía con parsimoniosa cadencia del ambiente. Afuera el sol se negaba rotundamente a mostrar su rostro y el gris cielo parecía caer sin piedad sobre el suelo londinense. Draco Malfoy soltó el aire de sus pulmones con gran ímpetu, casi como queriendo exhalar su alma entera y así liberarse de su peso por un rato. Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, dejándose caer por completo sobre el respaldo de su silla. Cientos de fotografías y pergaminos desperdigados sobre su escritorio se alzaban frente a él, rodeándolo por completo. Rostros desfigurados, alterados de maneras inimaginablemente cruentas y dolorosas le devolvían la mirada, agitándose entre los bordes mágicos del papel al cual estaban confinados. Algunos le resultaban más familiares que otros, y eran justamente estos últimos los que producían en él una incontenible rabia y decepción. Por debajo de aquellos centenares de miradas un extenso mapa mágico con varias inscripciones se hallaba desplegado; una marca con la figura de una calavera azabache se movía a paso lento pero certero a través de lo que en aquel pergamino parecía ser el estrecho de Gibraltar. Dejó caer su propio rostro entre sus manos cansadas, ambos brazos apoyados sobre el desorden.

Los últimos días transcurridos no habían sido de los mejores que el rubio había vivido. Sus ojos color plata, otrora vivaces e intimidantes, brillaban ahora muy tenuemente, como las últimas brasas de una fogata a punto de consumirse por completo. Se hallaba exhausto, hastiado y furioso, tres condiciones que no solían resultar en una buena combinación. Varios eran los motivos que habían contribuido a tal estado de ánimo, pero sin lugar a dudas el más notorio de ellos lucía unos hermosos ojos color caramelo. Los más bellos que Draco conocía.

-Maldito seas Potter –masculló para sí mismo, en alusión a quien él creía responsable de todos sus males actuales.

Aquel era el tercer día de trabajo en equipo con Hermione, o más bien cabía decir que era el tercer día que intentaban con poco éxito dirigirse dos palabras sin caer en una infinita discusión sin sentido que acababa siempre con la misma secuencia: varios insultos, reproches y una ofuscada castaña abandonando el lugar con un ensordecedor azote de puerta. Sus escuadrones no parecían beneficiarse en absoluto con aquella sociedad establecida por la fuerza, y esto parecía volverlos débiles e incapaces de organizarse para enfrentar las fuerzas del lado oscuro. Harry había echado sobre sus hombros la dirección de todo el departamento de Defensa Mágica mientras se ocupaba de su pronto compromiso con la más pequeña de los Weasley, y todo lo que tenía en sus manos para hacer frente a la cada vez más cercana amenaza era un grupo de Aurors que ni siquiera compartían el mismo idioma. Aquello era un desastre. Se hallaba tan solo y atestado de problemas, que hubo incluso momentos en los que hubiera implorado por la presencia de Damien, aun siendo completamente consciente de lo irritante que su humor podía resultar la mayoría de las veces. Frunció el ceño levemente al recordar al vampiro; hoy se cumplían dos semanas de su ausencia. Supo que su silencio era una condición irrevocable de la misión que estaba llevando a cabo, de manera que no se inmutó; por el contrario, la falta de noticias por parte de Damien le daba esperanzas.

A medida que profundizaba en su introspección, reconoció quizás lo único positivo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas: la reunión pautada entre las divisiones limítrofes de Aurors había sido un éxito, de modo que ya no se hallaban solos en su lucha. La intervención de aquellas fuerzas mágicas aliadas constituía una más que útil ventaja tanto física como geográficamente, si bien aún el lado oscuro continuaba acrecentando sus filas. Caviló así mismo en el asombro que el desenvolvimiento de la castaña durante dicho evento le había producido, tan fuerte y segura al defender su posición y su argumento. Luchó por continuar ignorándola en los momentos que siguieron, pero aquello le resultó una tarea tanto imposible como absurda; aquella mujer era su contraparte y su complemento. Y era quizás aquella misma frustración la que se reflejaba en una imperiosa necesidad de alejarla, desacreditarla y menospreciarla de manera sistemática en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Draco no sólo batallaba contra sus sentimientos por la leona, sino también contra todo aquello que él mismo había sido durante tanto tiempo en el pasado; una vaga pantomima de aquel Malfoy de sangre pura y orgullosa, nacido en la cuna de un linaje cuyo poder recaía sobre la tortura, la mentira y la desidia. Un Malfoy que representaba con asombrosa habilidad cada vez que sus ojos encontraban los de la castaña. Tan asombrosa que de a momentos le costaba recordar que aquel personaje ya no existía, que era sólo eso, una dolorosa representación.

Una imperiosa necesidad de aplacar aquel sabor amargo que dichas tribulaciones le producían, lo condujo a uno de los aparadores que decoraban su despacho. Extrajo del mismo una pequeña botella de cristal de contenido ambarino, junto con un vaso del mismo material. Vertió en el recipiente dicho contenido y lo apuró en su garganta con ansias, dejando que el amargo alcohol encendiera su alma. Se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal de su despacho y dejó vagar su mente. Frotó sus ojos con cansancio; el sueño era algo que el rubio había perdido hacía ya varios días, y esto decididamente hacía mella en él. Y como si esta situación no fuese lo suficientemente agobiante, las ínfimas horas que había logrado descansar se colmaban de imágenes dolorosas de un pasado que aún le ardía en la piel. Fotos descoloridas de un tiempo mejor, de un tiempo pasado. Bucles del color del caramelo danzando a su alrededor, haciéndole cosquillas en el alma; salando heridas que lejos estaban de cicatrizar, y por el contrario parecían recrudecerse. Un par de labios carmín endulzaban sus oídos, lo invitaban a perderse en aquel montón de recuerdos, paisajes de un lugar del cual jamás podría regresar ileso… Quiso ser capaz de recitar el hechizo que borraría de una vez todo aquello que aún lo atormentaba por las noches, pero se sabía perfectamente incapaz de vivir sin dicho dolor. Mal que le pesara, aquello era lo que lo había mantenido en pie todos estos años. Pensó una vez más en aquella fría noche de diciembre, la última que habría de vivir de la manera que él conocía, la última que habría de pasar con Hermione en sus brazos. Revivió en su carne el flagelo de los hechizos imperdonables, de la tortura tanto física como psicológica (especialmente psicológica) a la cual había sido sometido, de la mano de aquellos seres que jamás olvidaban, al igual que él. Su mano asió con creciente fuerza la bebida que aún cargaba, el frágil cristal comenzaba a vibrar entre sus dedos en señal de pronta claudicación.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer una vez más en el exterior, golpeando con fuerza contra el vidrio de su ventana. Deseó ahogarse bajo el peso de cada una de las gotas que se acumulaban en los infinitos rincones de la acera, dejarse arrastrar hacia un final que le permitiera descansar. Deseó poder dejar de reparar en ella, en toda ella, sólo por un segundo, sólo para poder tomar una nueva bocanada de aire y continuar viviendo. Deseó no haberla seducido nunca, no haberse dejado caer en la inmensidad de sus ojos profundos, en el refugio de sus cálidas manos. Deseó haber hecho un mejor trabajo para protegerla, para impedir que regresara y verla expuesta nuevamente al mayor peligro de su vida, el peligro que su cercanía representaba. Deseó no haberla deseado nunca, no haberla amado con cada fibra de su cuerpo, con cada latido de su corazón.

El vaso se rajó y quebró en mil pedazos, lacerando la piel del dragón y provocando como consecuencia una profunda herida que comenzó a sangrar profusamente. El joven abrió sus ojos, percibiendo la molestia que el alcohol provocaba en la lesión, abrasando con vehemencia la carne expuesta. Un sonido de pasos resonó a la distancia, haciéndose cada vez más claro y cercano.

-El niño pródigo regresa… -murmuró el dragón, reconociendo aquel andar tan característico del gryffindor con una imperceptible y lúgubre sonrisa.

-¿Draco, estás… ? -Saludó una voz masculina familiar, callando súbitamente y con marcado sobresalto – Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿¡Qué rayos… !?

El ojiverde se acercó con premura hasta el rubio, claramente alarmado al presenciar la escena. La sustancia carmesí brotaba de la palma de su mano derecha con gran libertad y apremio; el joven la observaba con indiferencia, casi como si aquello fuese irreal, una ficción de su mente. Harry tomó algo muy similar a un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y comprimió con fuerza la herida. Draco permanecía impasible, disperso, ajeno a todo dolor.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? –inquirió el morocho, observando los diminutos restos de lo que había sido tan sólo breves segundos atrás una magnífica pieza de cristal italiano.

-Un accidente –se limitó a contestar el dragón, restándole importancia al asunto. –Veo que has vuelto. Enhorabuena –concluyó, con suma ironía y reproche.

Harry alzó la mirada y enfrentó la de interlocutor. Espero ver en ellos desprecio, socarronería, quizás hasta algo de encono… pero todo lo que encontró fueron una par de ojos del color del hielo consumidos, apagados, abatidos por el peso de todos los infortunados acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en las últimas horas en las que el gryffindor se había forzosamente ausentado.

-Si… Y creo que soy merecedor de algún que otro reclamo.

Draco se sonrió levemente, cerrando su mano lacerada en puño. Aún aferraba son fuerza el pañuelo que el ojiverde le había colocado.

-¿Y bien? –Inquirió el rubio, ocultando una mueca de dolor – ¿Cómo has encontrado el panorama?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba –contestó, satisfecho. Era perfectamente consciente del abrumador estado que dominaba al rubio, no obstante reconocía el esfuerzo que el mismo había hecho por mantener las cosas en orden en su ausencia –Gracias Draco.

El dragón abrió los ojos con asombro al escuchar tales palabras. Esbozó otra sonrisa socarrona y contraatacó: -Que honor, recibir un halago del mismo niño que vivió dos veces.

Harry hizo una mueca en señal de respuesta. Draco no supo qué lo llevó a soltar las palabras que dejó escapar de sus labios, pero una fuerza que él desconocía por completo lo propulsó con ganas.

-¿Que tal la futura señora Potter? -los ojos del morocho brillaron con intensidad al oír aquella frase, Draco sintió en cuestión de segundas una imperiosa necesidad de vomitar por tanto amor.

-Estará mejor –aseguró Harry, decididamente esperanzado. –Con respecto a ese asunto… -el muchacho calló suavemente, observando fijamente los grises orbes del dragón. –Quiero creer que aún cuento con tu presencia.

Draco inspiró profundo mientras la angustia desdibujaba sus facciones; ciertamente deseaba por una salida certera y discreta de aquel embrollo, pero por alguna razón Harry parecía muy interesado en que el formara parte del evento.

-Mira Potter –comenzó, y se sintió raro al llamarlo por su apellido después de tanta agua pasada bajo el puente – yo no creo que mi presencia sea prudente…

-Claro que lo es. Aunque no puedas comprenderlo todavía… Rayos, ni siquiera yo puedo terminar de convencerme de que es conveniente. Pero existe una razón mucho más poderosa que nuestro propio orgullo, una fuerza que irremediablemente te ata a todo esto. Ya lo verás.

Dicho esto el morocho sonrió de manera imperceptible y colocando una mano en el hombro de su compañero, informó: -Mañana, al caer el sol… Sé puntual. Ya sabes dónde ir.

Se alejó con parsimonia, decididamente esperanzado. Aquella noche sería especial, quizás la más especial de toda su existencia, y eso le daba alas para creer que todo sería posible. Incluso un milagro. Un milagro que pudiera reunir a dos amantes distanciados por el infortunio mismo.

Draco botó con fuerza el pañuelo que Harry le había proporcionado; la sangre había cesado de fluir, no obstante aún colmaba la palma de su mano, rezumante. Dirigió su mirada una vez más hacia la lluvia que continuaba golpeando contra su ventana, y se detestó al descubrirse a sí mismo considerando la idea de asistir al enlace del "cara rajada", y pretender que todo estaba en orden el mundo mágico. Una hipocresía tan fuerte que ni él podía abatir.

* * *

En la otra punta del Ministerio, una muchacha contemplaba las nubes arremolinarse y presagiar lo que parecía ser una de las tormentas más intensas que hubieran acaecido sobre Londres. Su propia mirada parecía llamar el diluvio con una fuerza incontenible, sus dientes muy apretados contra sí, rumiando una furia imposible de describir con palabras: una vez más había discutido con Draco Malfoy. Quizás la cuarta vez en tres días de relación profesional con dicho rubio. Le costaba trabajo asumir cuan irritante un ser humano podía ser cuando realmente se lo proponía. Al menos la reunión con las divisiones extranjeras había resultado exitosa… en estos momentos necesitarían de todo el auxilio que pudiesen conseguir. Se mordió el labio recordando con pesar las horas pasadas en compañía del rubio, quien sólo le había dirigido la mirada para efectuar aquel contacto mínimo, correcto e indispensable que dejaba en claro el lazo precario y profesional que los unía. Quiso evitar cualquier tipo de sentimiento distinto al de la franca apatía y desinterés, pero algo en la gris mirada del muchacho la impulsaba a prestarle más atención de lo que él requería. Aún después de haber pasado incontables horas tratando de dilucidar el motivo por el cual Harry querría que ambos aunaran fuerzas, no podía comprender cómo su sociedad podría traer beneficio alguno al mundo mágico. Sus escuadrones no habían podido complementarse satisfactoriamente, y por el contrario se distanciaban cada vez más…

La castaña tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Justo cuando creía que nada podía empeorar su actual situación, un par de ojos color esmeralda enmarcados por delicados cabellos del color del carmín colmaron por completo su psiquismo. En menos de veinticuatro horas sus dos mejores amigos contraerían matrimonio y ella era una de las invitadas de honor… junto con cierto slytherin. Meneó la cabeza con triste resignación; aún le costaba aceptar tal hecho. No obstante, se sentía feliz, como no lo había estado en muchísimo tiempo; sumamente ansiosa de ver a la más pequeña de los Weasley de punta en blanco dirigirse hacia el altar donde habría de esperarla su mejor amigo, igualmente extasiado. Sonrió en silencio al imaginar el momento en que habrían de prometerse amor eterno, un voto tan frágil y sin embargo tan necesario en los tiempos que corrían. Tomó asiento en el alféizar del ventanal de su oficina y siguió con la mirada cómo las gotas caían cual perlas deslizándose en el cristal. Suspiró. Hizo una plegaria en silencio con el fin de evitar que la lluvia acaeciera también sobre la ceremonia.

En el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a declinar. Hermione ya no podía definir cuánto tiempo había transcurrido sepultada hasta las narices en la inmensa e interminable pila de fotografías y expedientes acerca de ataques y víctimas del lado oscuro; había perdido claramente la noción del tiempo. Su dedicación a la causa rayaba casi en la obsesión, su ímpetu por detener a la escoria que no cesaba de amenazar a su mundo y a sus afectos la llevaba hasta límites desconocidos, aún para ella. Todos aquellos años transcurridos en Albania, una tierra desconocida para ella, con un idioma ajeno y una cultura completamente diferente a la de su madre patria la habían transformado en una persona sumamente resolutiva y entera, muchísimo más independiente de lo que solía ser en su juventud. Toda una mujer de armas tomar, forjada a fuerza de desventuras y torcida por un destino para nada airoso.

Tomó aire y llegó a la conclusión de que nada lograría desvelándose memorizando cada rostro desaparecido, desfigurado y amenazante que le devolvía la mirada desde el mágico film; su mente le pedía incesante una tregua. Cayó en la cuenta algunos minutos más tarde que aquella era una noche especial, al menos para cierta muchacha pelirroja: la última noche de su vida de soltera. Y por supuesto, la última de Harry también. Una media sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro: por unos momentos imaginó cómo pasaría el ojiverde su última noche de soltero si viviesen en el mundo muggle que sólo ellos dos conocían desde pequeños, y se sintió aliviada de que ni aquel Harry criado entre costumbres y tradiciones ausentes de cualquier tipo de magia ni el Harry concebido como el héroe más grande que el mundo mágico habría de conocer jamás tuvieran tales indecorosas intenciones. Conocía muy bien a su amigo, sabía que su amor por la pelirroja le impedía llevar a cabo cualquier acción que pudiese herirla, por más socialmente esperable que dicha acción fuera. Y eso la enorgullecía más de lo que ella podía describir.

No obstante, presentía que el muchacho tendría sus propios planes para la noche, lo intuía desde aquella noche en la cual ambos dieron a conocer su pronta unión en matrimonio; ella no había sido la única persona en enterarse de tal enlace en dicho momento. Un par de ojos azules cual zafiros surcaron su mente, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta melancolía. Las cosas con Ron en el pasado no habían tomado el mejor de los rumbos, y ella aún sufría su inevitable ausencia, quizás por ser ella la causante de la misma.

Se forzó a sí misma a volver hacia el presente, hacia el ocaso carmesí que se filtraba débilmente entre las nubes plomizas y cargadas en el horizonte. Concluyó que en esos momentos su lugar no era allí, sino con su amiga y pronta cuñada, pues Harry era después de todo el hermano que ella siempre había deseado tener.

Tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió hacia el Hall central del Ministerio; minutos más tarde desaparecía entre las llamas esmeraldas de la red flu.

* * *

-Mione! –exclamó una gratamente sorprendida Ginny, al responder al llamado en la puerta y ver a su amiga de pie frente a ella. Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre la castaña en un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte pelirroja! –saludó ella divertida, sintiendo como sus costillas crujían levemente bajo su ropa. –Pero más me alegrará conservar mis pulmones.

Ginny la liberó algunos segundos después, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus comisuras. La invitó a pasar y Hermione siguió sus pasos hacia la sala.

-Ya empezaba a creer que te habías olvidado de mí –le reprochó la muchacha, cruzando sus brazos y fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Ni de broma –se defendió la castaña, a lo cual contraatacó con tono burlón–Pero supongo que estarás al tanto de todo el trabajo que tu futuro esposo me ha dejado sobre los hombros… he estado bastante entretenida para mi pesar. –Ginny se apenó de repente, sabía lo que Harry había tenido que delegar por acompañarla los últimos días. Hermione se percató de su semblante y agregó -No obstante… Te he traído un regalo.

Los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron súbitamente al divisar la botella de líquido dorado y cristalino que Hermione extraía de su bolso, junto con un pequeño paquete de color carmesí. La castaña le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice al encontrar su mirada.

-Herms… -comenzó la pelirroja, conmovida

-Más te vale que no hayas creído que tu último día de soltera iba a pasar sin pena ni gloria, y mucho menos sola –declaró la castaña con solemnidad colocando el paquete y la bebida sobre la pequeña mesa frente a la chimenea crepitante. –Una vez me dijiste que este era tu postre favorito.

Ginny esbozó una amplia sonrisa al quitar el envoltorio del paquete y divisar en primer plano las brillantes y tentadores fresas que descansaban ahora junto a la botella de champagne francés.

-Eres increíble amiga –exclamó Ginny llena de felicidad, besando dulcemente la mejilla de la castaña.

-Por supuesto que sí –concordó la aludida, guiñándole un ojo y tomando asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala de estar.

Observó a su amiga dirigirse hacia uno de los extremos de dicha sala, amueblada por una antigua repisa de madera de cedro de la cual extrajo dos copas de cristal. Tomó asiento junto a la castaña, quien ya se disponía a abrir la botella con un sutil movimiento de su varita. Vertió el líquido en ambos recipientes y alzó su copa.

-Un brindis por la última noche de tu vida tal cual la conoces –anunció con una sonrisa pícara, chocando suavemente su copa con la de la pelirroja, e inmediatamente después agregó –y otro brindis por la primera noche de la vida que siempre has soñado.

Tomaron un pequeño trago, disfrutando del sabor de la bebida. Casi podían sentir las burbujas alborotándoles suavemente el paladar, se sonrieron cómplices y felices.

-¿Y cómo marchan los preparativos? –inquirió la castaña luego de unos momentos de acogedor silencio –Ya creo escuchar a Molly dirigiendo cada movimiento del evento.

-Pues es muy probable que la escuches, la madriguera está hecha un caos… Mi papá está a escasos minutos de mudarse aquí conmigo y Harry sólo con tal de sobrevivir al huracán Molly –Hermione dejó escapar una carcajada al oír tal comentario –No es broma! Casi lo compadezco… Pero lo cierto es que sin ella todo este circo sería imposible de levantar –Sonrió contenta, llena de gratitud y amor por su madre.

-No puedo esperar para verte caminando hacia el altar –dijo la castaña, tomando una fresa del paquete que aún descansaba sobre la mesilla. –¿Eres consciente de que estás a punto de unirte en matrimonio con aquel niño despeinado y desaliñado que alguna vez te ayudó a ti y a los demás a desgnomizar el jardín de la madriguera?

-Bueno… si hubieras estado ahí estarías de acuerdo conmigo en que revolear dichas criaturas por los aires realmente lo hacía muy atractivo…

-Ginny, eres única –declaró la muchacha, sujetándose el vientre e intentando recuperar el aire por tanto reír. –Estoy segura de que Harry no se aburrirá contigo.

-Gracias por la fe –mencionó la pelirroja, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

-Hablando de roma… -Comenzó la castaña, en un claro intento por indagar acerca del paradero del novio en aquellos momentos.

-Recordando viejas épocas con un amigo perdido y encontrado–respondió de manera escueta, enigmática y con un dejo de diversión. No hubo necesidad de utilizar más palabras, Hermione sabía que se trataba de Ron. Su amigo también perdido… y desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Torció sus labios en una media sonrisa melancólica al percibir un par de ojos celestes ocupar su psiquis. –Se ha llevado su Saeta así que supongo que eso significa que no tengo que esperarlo despierta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –aventuró, con alguna dificultad en la voz. –Quiero decir, ¿sabe que yo he…?

-Sabía que regresarías aún mucho antes de que Harry te lo pidiese formalmente –Hermione abrió los ojos con marcada sorpresa, que intentó en vano disimular. –De alguna manera siempre lo intuyó, no me preguntes cómo… Tú mejor que nadie sabes que Ron nunca ha sido una persona demasiado perceptiva, pero así lo presentía. Parece que no se equivocó.

Hermione llevó sus ojos hacia el fuego que crepitaba tenuemente en la chimenea, iluminando de una manera suave y cálida toda la habitación. Aquella declaración de Ginny la tomó decididamente desprevenida; ella daba por sentado el hecho de que el pelirrojo la había desterrado de sus memorias o por lo menos si es que aún reparaba en ella, no lo hiciera de una manera demasiado grata. Tal era la condición en la cual su relación agonizaba hacía ya más de siete años.

-Hey –la llamó Ginny casi como desde el más allá, intentando captar su atención sacudiendo su mano frente a sus ojos. –Regresa a la Tierra Mione, que mañana me caso.

La castaña rió tras oír el comentario, obedeciendo casi con reticencia.

-Me alegro de que se encuentre bien –dijo la castaña, con verdadera intención de que así fuese. Lo echaba de menos, tanto que casi le dolía físicamente. Sin embargo, comprendía que habían sido sus propias decisiones del pasado las que habían gestado aquel distanciamiento… Y no había pasado un solo día sin que ella lamentase su ausencia.

-Pues sí, con algunos rasguños y quemaduras de tercer y segundo grado agregadas, pero se encuentra bien. Ya sabes cómo pueden llegar a ser los dragones cuando intentas domesticarlos –Hermione se sonrió al desglosar aquella frase, portadora de más de una connotación. Claro que lo sabía, lo sabía demasiado bien. –Pero no sé por qué te angustias tanto, si de todas maneras lo verás mañana por la noche.

La castaña asintió, en parte reconfortada, en parte inquieta. No sabía con certeza como sería aquel re encuentro con el pelirrojo, pero tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en que fuese más próspero que su re encuentro inesperado y caótico con el ex slytherin. Realmente así lo deseaba.

-¿Mañana al caer el sol, verdad? –indagó Hermione. La pelirroja asintió, mientras le daba una mordida a una fresa. –Ustedes dos siempre tan románticos –se burló, Ginny le sacó la lengua a manera de respuesta.

-Todos necesitamos un poco de romanticismo, ¿no lo crees? –se defendió, alzándose de hombros. –Creo haber conocido no hace mucho tiempo a una muchacha que creía en eso.

-Pues sí, lo creo… Pero demasiado amor a veces puede hacerte mal –respondió, cautelosa y reticente. –Creo que no hace falta que te dé ejemplos.

Ginny la observó fijamente, casi como reprendiéndola por referirse así a su relación con el dragón. Era cierto que las cosas no habían tomado el mejor de los rumbos en el pasado, pero ninguna de las razones en las que Hermione fervientemente se apoyaba para explicar el desenlace desafortunado de la misma eran realmente válidas; de hecho no podían estar más alejadas de la verdad. Pero por supuesto, aquello era algo que sólo algunos conocían, entre los cuales se contaban Harry, Ginny y Ron. Porque Ron estaba perfectamente al tanto de todos los hechos, no obstante nada podía justificar el dolor que era capaz de causar tanto amor profesado hacia una persona que jamás podría retribuirle de la misma manera, y desafortunadamente, el ser humano es una construcción erigida a partir de cimientos emocionales y lábiles, y la razón gobierna sólo hasta donde éstos se lo permiten.

-Yo creo… que siempre existe una alternativa, un camino que aún no se ha descubierto, aunque siempre haya estado ahí, frente a uno mismo. Lo único que se necesita es un pequeño empujón. Una mínima pista –concluyó la pelirroja, refiriéndose a ella y a Draco en su fuero interno. La castaña le devolvió una mirada confundida aunque atenta, cautivada por la profundidad de su declaración. Aquella muchacha era toda una mujer adulta, y la castaña se halló de repente apenada por no haber podido presenciar la evolución de su pequeña amiga, su transición hacia quien era ahora, una mujer que la llenaba de orgullo con sólo estar a su lado.

-Espero que Harry sepa lo afortunado que es por tenerte –manifestó Hermione, tomando la mano de su amiga con cariño –Casi tan afortunado como yo.

-No te preocupes, está al tanto –contestó burlona, guiñándole un ojo vivaz.

Continuaron platicando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, recordando anécdotas pasadas e idealizando eventos futuros. La castaña supo que era momento de abandonar la morada cuando sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle con ganas; se excusó arguyendo lo vital que resultaría un buen descanso para lucir hermosa en las próximas horas, una suerte de "sueño embellecedor" que ambas necesitarían. Ginny rió con ganas ante tal explicación, no obstante aceptó la idea y de esa manera ambas amigas se despidieron cariñosamente. La castaña tomó un puñado de cenizas de un pequeño recipiente sobre la repisa de la chimenea y las arrojó hacia las llamas, las cuales se avivaron y se tiñeron de un intenso verde esmeralda. Justo antes de pronunciar su destino, la pelirroja la llamó:

-Ve y descansa… será una noche para recordar –le sonrió con un dejo de misterio, una sonrisa llena de esperanza. La castaña le devolvió una mirada algo confundida, intentando descifrar aquel mensaje oculto entre los labios de su amiga. Asintió levemente, su mente desgranando a gran velocidad el contenido de aquella frase. Dio un paso hacia la chimenea y desapareció entre las llamas.

* * *

En su hogar todo se hallaba en orden, tal y como ella lo había dejado la mañana anterior antes de dirigirse hacia el Ministerio. Una calma cuasi sepulcral reinaba en la sala de estar a la cual había arribado, algunos rayos de luz lunar se colaban a través de las ventanas de la habitación. Se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, y con rapidez se dispuso a prepararse para descansar. Se cubrió con las mantas de su recámara e intentó dormir, pero aquella simple tarea que para muchos de nosotros podría resultar simple y por demás placentera, se transformó en una tarea titánica para la muchacha en cuestión. Se removió de un lado al otro, intentó burlar a su insomne psiquis retomando la lectura de uno de los tantos libros que se amontonaban sobre su mesa de noche, pero todo fue en vano. Ginny había plantado en su mente la semilla de la intriga y la confusión, dos de las cosas que suponían una debilidad certera para la castaña. No pudo hacer más que cerrar sus ojos, claramente reticentes a apagarse aunque sólo fuese por un par de horas, y reparar una y otra vez en las últimas palabras de la pelirroja. ¿A qué podría haberse referido? Imploró por que aquella frase no hubiese sido más que un deseo personal expresado en voz alta, y que nada tuviese que ver con ella realmente, pero algo en su interior la llevaba a pensar en la posibilidad de algo más, algo que no era necesario verbalizar con más palabras que las empleadas por su amiga. Sintió como sus tribulaciones se aligeraban mínimamente con la llegada del sueño; un destello de luz proveniente del ventanal de su habitación le acariciaba suavemente el rostro, a medida que caía sin prisa y sin pausa en los brazos de Morfeo.

En algún lugar, un muchacho se agitaba ligeramente en sueños. Su corazón latía desbocado, como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Su mente lo ahogaba con imágenes vívidas de un horror que él se negaba con vehemencia a aceptar, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por llenar sus pulmones de aire. Sentía su brazo izquierdo arder, quemarle la piel como un millón de tizones al rojo vivo. Clamó por un fin a aquella tortura, a aquel flagelo que lo consumía sin piedad alguna y que estaba a punto de acabarlo por completo. Rogó con toda la fuerza de su alma, o con lo poco que de ella le quedaba. Rogó por una liberación, un milagro. Algo que fuese capaz de salvarlo.

_Y entonces despertó._

_La vio respirar con parsimoniosa calma entre sueños, su pecho ascendía y descendía en perfecta armonía. Yacía a su lado como aquellos ángeles que él tantas veces había admirado de pequeño en antiguas pinturas y frescos de otras épocas, profundamente dormida. La observó embelesado, recorriendo su frágil y celestial cuerpo por completo desnudo y cubierto parcialmente por sábanas de seda blanca surcadas por ribetes verdes y plateados. Sus cabellos castaños caían cual cascada por sus hombros y espalda, con un recorrido de bucles que él conocía tan bien. No pudo evitar sentir una poderosa sensación de familiaridad ante todo lo que lo rodeaba, como si aquello fuese el hogar al cual él pertenecía y sin embargo sabía muy bien que aquello no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Observó fugazmente su antebrazo izquierdo, a través del cual una marca siniestra se abría paso, abrasándole la carne. Supo en ese momento en dónde estaba y no pudo evitar caer preso del más profundo dolor al reconocer que aquello habría de esfumarse en cuestión de segundos, o en el tiempo que su mente le permitiera revivir una vez más el evento más significativo y feliz de toda su corta existencia. Dirigió una vez más su mirada hacia aquella muchacha que dormía junto a él, y reconoció en ella el más puro y verdadero amor que jamás conocería, el amor que ella era capaz de darle. Supo que aquella noche se habían amado por vez primera, podía sentirlo en su cuerpo y en su alma. Se habían entregado por completo el uno al otro, amparados por la esperanza de construir algo mucho más grande que ellos, un castillo erigido en el aire que él sabía ahora no podría sostenerse por mucho tiempo. Acarició suavemente su piel desnuda, la muchacha se estremeció levemente. Retiró algunos bucles de su rostro y se sintió desfallecer al observar aquellos labios rojos que aún hasta el presente habrían de perseguirlo en sueños. La claridad lunar se abría paso entre las cortinas verde jade de su habitación, bañando la piel de la castaña con un brillo azul. Observó cómo el satélite lo iluminaba todo, protegiéndolos del mundo exterior con su manto de zafiros, resguardando su amor del peligro y del dolor que con premura se avecinaban. Besó dulce y sutilmente la piel de la joven, posándose sobre su esbelta cintura. La sintió removerse a causa del contacto, y acto seguido una pequeña y cálida mano se posó sobre su mejilla. Alzó la mirada, y supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Ella lo observó con aquellos ojos color caramelo, llenos de amor y calidez, por completo embriagantes. Parpadeó con somnolencia, sosteniendo la mirada color mercurio del joven. Él le sonrió extasiado, conteniendo el deseo desbocado por hacerle el amor una vez más, una última vez. Cerró sus ojos derrotado, percibiendo como la tibieza del contacto de la muchacha se desvanecía lenta aunque certeramente._

Abrió sus ojos una vez más, por segunda vez aquella noche. Se descubrió a sí mismo en la más cruda y fría soledad de su cuarto, demasiado grande para su alma en pena. No le hizo falta pellizcarse para caer en la cuenta de que estaba ahora en el mundo real, en el mundo que continuaba cayéndose a pedazos entre sus manos, deslizándose como la arena entre los dedos. Se incorporó en su recámara y descubrió a la luna ocultándose tras las nubes que lo cubrían todo, llevándose consigo su estela de luz azul profundo, escabulléndose como un niño travieso que ha salido a cometer una travesura y volvía ahora a esconderse para escapar de las consecuencias de sus actos. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, intentando calmar la agonía en la cual ahora perecía su alma. En otro rincón de la Tierra, no muy lejos del dragón, una muchacha lloraba en sueños.


End file.
